Bozenjishitsu
by sand-nin-gurl
Summary: Sequel to A.N.T.R. Kyu, Shikamaru, and Rynn go on a two-week vacation to Konoha, during which Kankurou and Gaara work on a seal for the Shukaku. But when Gaara asks Kankurou to promise him something, will the young Kazekage be able to keep his promise?
1. Vacation

**Bozenjishitsu **

**(Definition of title: [n] a state of being dumbfounded or petrified)**

HELLOOOOO! TY FOR READING! (glomps you all) . Me so happy! A Night To Remember was supposed to be a one-time thing, but I decided I wubbed you guys lotses and wrote a sequel! . I suck at summaries, you must know, but I've been told this story is pretty good. .

I'd like to thank my beta-reader/twin-seperated-at-birth, KageNoKatana. I WUB YOU! . TY FOR LETTING ME USE RYNN AGAIN! She's awesome, you really outta read her stuff.

I'd also like to thank all my reviewers... YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!!!! Please review this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did, Kankurou wouldn't have such a big nose and he wouldn't wear that dumbass hood. However, the series belongs to that Guy-I-Can-Never-Remember-His-Name, and we shall all bow now to his greatness.

(bows)

Oh, btw, I thought this was kind of funny, in my own terms of thought, but, I went to that mall last night, I'd just gotten my allowance, and I wanted to splurge. So, I went to Hot Topic, bought a beanie, then I went to the anime store, and picked out two posters, and a keychain (all NARUTO stuff, of course) and then, I was goin past this glass case, and I saw (GASP!) the Konoha head-protector. For 34.99. So, I bought that, instead, and left the store. Then, I realized: I don't want the Konoha one. I'M SAND-NIN-GIRL FER CRYIN OUT LOUD! So, I returned it, and bought a Naruto pillow (GASP!) with Sasuke and Sakura on one side, and Iruka and Kakashi on the either (has anyone besides me noticed that those two couples are the most abused in the whole series besides Naruto and Sasuke?) and some keychains of Kiba, and some keychains of Hinata, and some Ranma 1/2 pins. Oh, yeah. Da gurl love ta splurge.

But, since no one ever reads the author's notes, I will return you to the thing you actually wanted to read. (Now you've made me sad...)

**Bold headings:** Time difference

Things in the arrow things Change of Location

**Chapter One: Vacation**

Kankurou groaned angrily, brushing his hand across his forehead. Ever since he'd become Kazekage, it seemed absolutely unavoidable that he wore a long, white and blue robe, which proved to not be very itchy, but was very, very hot. And while the large hat he had to wear provided some shade, it was still very uncomfortable.

_Only four more hours until I can go home_, he thought happily. Only a little longer and he could go home and take off the robe and hat, and, he thought with an inner smile, go to work on the surprise birthday party he was throwing for his fiancée, Kyu. She was currently on a mission with Temari, Shikamaru and Gaara, and hopefully had no idea. But, unfortunately for the young Kazekage, Kyu had an uncanny way of knowing what he was going to do.

"Kazekage-sama," a nearby assistant whispered.

"Hmm?" Kankurou shook himself awake and looked around. He was in a hot, stuffy room full of assistants and petitioners. Crap. "Um... Yes, continue," he said absently, waving for the nearest person to start talking.

**Two hours later**

The young tormented Kazekage sighed heavily, fishing through his pockets for his house key. Finally finding it, he opened the door and stepped into the cool shadows of the foyer. This house, unlike every other in the village, had a wooden interior, but kept the sand exterior to act as a guard against the desert sand storms. He reflected with a comfortable smile that a certain three occupants of the house had refused to live there otherwise.

A year had passed since Kyu, Shikamaru and Rynn had come to the Sand, and, with their help, several changes had been issued. No one, on penalty of a cruel punishment, was allowed to make them feel unwanted, not that any of the Sand would. Also, no one was allowed to try to injure Gaara, emotionally or physically, on pain of death, so said Kazekage-sama. Kankurou's smiled widened. Oh, yes. Several changes. But the biggest was that Temari and Shikamaru had gotten married a month after the former Konoha Chuunin had moved to the Sand. Shikamaru's parents had come from Konoha to witness the union, and, to Temari's over-whelming joy, every single person on the Sand village had turned up, whether they had been invited or not. While Temari and Gaara had been able to stand firm throughout the entire process, Kankurou had been forced to take a quick recess, since he had gotten so emotional; not because his sister was getting married, but that the village no longer hated them. Several had approached him and told him plainly that they were overjoyed that he had become their Kazekage. And, he thought, his smile threatening to break his face in half, he and Kyu were going to get married, as well.

Not time soon, of course. Kyu refused to get married before she was seventeen, and (he couldn't help but wiggle with glee at this [A/N: Give the guy a break, huh? He's in love!]) today was Kyu's eighteenth birthday. Kankurou himself had turned twenty in May, so he had a feeling she wouldn't want to put it off anymore.

Looking around, he saw almost sadly at the house was very quiet, seeing as the loudest occupant, Inuzuka Rynn, was currently absent. The place was just as he left it: dark and cold. (A/N: I have a theory that it's really cold in their house since they have wooden walls, which prolly serve to keep the heat out, maybe?) And, he thought miserably, he would be going upstairs to a dark and cold bed, totally barren of the bubbling life force he had grown to love so much. God, he hoped Kyu would come home soon.

Kankurou groaned, throwing his hat in some random corner. Slight depression wasn't going to keep him from getting a nap. Finally, he was home, in his nice, cool house, all alone... in the quiet... without people asking him for things...

"Kan-kun, is that you?" called someone from upstairs.

"Kyu?" He faltered slightly. "Um... Yeah."

"Can you go get my laundry from the basement?"

(At this point, Kankurou gives the camera an "I knew it was too good to last" face)

"Yeah..." He sighed and went downstairs to where the laundry system was. Going upstairs a few minutes later, laden with a basket of clothes far too small for him, he kicked open the door to his room and asked, "What're you doing home?" to the slim, black-haired girl standing next to the bed, folding clothes. Her backpack lay open next to her. The closet stood open, and half-empty, clothes thrown around the room. Oh, didn't he know what that meant. "Going somewhere?"

"Hello to you, too," she said, grinning at him a little, taking the basket and setting it on the bed.

"Sorry, hi," he apologized, hugging her from behind, brushing her long, silken hair away from her neck and kissing the soft skin tenderly. "So, where're you going?"

"Home." She picked a few shirts out of the basket and folded them neatly.

"Um... you are home," he said, clearing a space on the bed and lying back, groaning with contentment as his weary body relaxed.

"No, to Konoha," she laughed, putting a few outfits in the backpack.

"What?!" he yelped, sitting upright. (Amazing how a threat to lose a his girl makes him get his energy back)

"It's ok," she laughed, sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck. "I'm only going for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" he whined. "That's... fourteen days! ...336 hours! 1,209,600 seconds!" (A/N: Yes, I did all that math myself, thank you! hides pocket calculator behind her back)

He would have continued on his mathematical quest to keep her there, but Kyu stopped him.

"Kan-kun, you're scaring me," she said plaintively, putting a hand over his mouth. "It's only for two weeks, ok? And I REALLY wanna see my family," she added, pouting slightly. "I haven't seen them in a year."

Kankurou sighed heavily, kissing her palm. "What if something—"

"Shikamaru and Rynn are both going with me," she interrupted. "The chances of me getting kidnapped are VERY slim."

"So, Gaara's staying with me?"

"Um, yeah. He wanted to stay home and keep working on that seal." Kyu turned slightly, still on his lap, to continue folding clothes. "Temari's staying, too, she wants to stay with her students."

Kankurou groaned slightly. Gaara had been working for the past year on finding a seal for the Shukaku (Sorry fans, but da tunaki? Yeah, it's gotta go.), which, of course, meant several hours in libraries with his nose stuck in books. Sometimes, the other five (Kankurou, Kyu, Temari, Shikamaru and Rynn) helped him, but normally, he went by himself.

"Why are you home so early?" he repeated, sitting back against the pillows.

"Oh, we finished the mission," she said, with a shrug. "Scroll recovered, Yatta Yatta. Temari and Shikamaru are at the school, and Rynn went to the library with Gaara, to help him look up seals."

"Oh." He tugged on the back of her shirt slightly. "Why can't I go with you?"

"You gots's responsibilities," she answered. "You gotta stay here and take care of the village."

Kankurou groaned miserably. "Oh, yeah..."

She sighed slightly and leaned back, resting her neck on his shoulder, stroking his neck gently. "I really do want you to go, though. You still have to meet my parents."

"Oh, yeah, the over-protective parents who would probably kill me on sight?" He shivered slightly. "I do wanna meet them, just... when they're old enough that they need walkers to move two inches."

She smiled slightly and went back to packing, going into the bathroom to get her toothbrush and other things needed for all that hygienic stuff. "Do you want some help?" he called, looking at all the clothes. His old room in Konoha had nothing on the mess around him.

"Um, yeah, could you find my red tank top?" she called, looking for her shampoo and conditioner.

Kankurou opened the rest of the closet, revealing a shelf full of red tank tops. "Which one?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, you know... The one I wore last week." She came back in the room and tossed her toiletries in her backpack.

"Uh..." He picked some random red top and gave it to her. "This?"

"Yeah." She tossed it in her backpack. (It never ceased to amaze him how she could toss things in her pack and they ended up neatly.)

Kankurou sat on the floor next to the bed, as there was suddenly, once again, no room on the bed. Glancing under the bed, he saw the box containing the present he had bought her. Shit. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as Temari and Rynn get packed. Probably in a couple of hours."

"Hours?" Kankurou began to look through his various strange and unusual skills. Could he, in fact, put together a party fit for chicks in at least an hour? (And if he could make the party so nice, she would stay with him? A/N: When did Kankurou get selfish? I must amend this as soon as possible!) Probably not, but he could try, right?

"Hey, you know what, you can't be here," he said suddenly, standing up, mentally calculating just how many friends Kyu had made in the Sand village and how much food a couple of chicks on diets could eat. "I'm having... a couple of friends over."

"Oh, why?" she whined, sitting down on the floor next to the bed and crossing her arms on the blankets, resting her head on them. Her lip quivered. "I thought you'd wanna spend tonight with me."

Crap. He's gone from wonderful, beloved fiancé who lives to make her happy as hell to evil bastard who ditches his girlfriend on her birthday/leaving date. "Um... I will, babe, I will." He nodded energetically. "Just..." Her lip quivered uncontrollably. Dammit, why did he have to be so weak to that?! "Take a nap!" He tossed a few articles of clothing on the floor, drawing tiny whimpers from Kyu as the so-far-clean floor was tarnished. "You must be tired!" He pulled back the covers and patted the mattress.

"You could take a nap with me," she said, smiling innocently.

"Oh..." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. God, wouldn't he like to?

Kyu seemed to take his silence as an insult. "Kan-kun, I know you're upset about me leaving, but you don't have to be mean," she said, sitting up and putting the clothes she wasn't going to be bringing with her in a neat pile next to her. (A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this, but Kan-kun is the nickname KageNoKatana came up with for Kankurou, and I adopted, since it was so cute!)

"I'm... not." She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Oh, crap. Eyebrows meant she was close to figuring out what the hell he was doing. "Ok, look." It was better to surrender now. "In case you haven't noticed, today's your birthday."

She faltered, and the eyebrow went safely back down. "It is?"

"Yeah, it is." He crossed his arms offensively. "So, I wanted to throw a surprise party for you." At this point, his voice started to crack. "But then, you decided it was time for vacation, and then the shirt and then the ... the nap... and..."

"Ok, ok, you can stop," she cooed, going across the bed to cuddle him gently. "That was really sweet of you! I forgot about it, altogether... I feel dumb, now." She smiled, kissing him gently. "Thanks!"

He grinned, his arms encircling her waist. After a whole day of giving people what they wanted, he was finally going to get what HE wanted. Maybe.

"Is that nap invitation still open?"

**An hour later**

Three backpacks stood forgotten by the door, lonely in the shadows. Their owners were currently in the living room, surrounded in snacks and wrappers. Kankurou hadn't been the only one who had wanted to make the day special for Kyu; even Gaara had pitched in to help decorate the living room. And Temari and Shikamaru, instead of going to the school, had gone out to get food and drinks, employing the assistance of Temari's three students to help them carry all the bags home. It wasn't an extravagant party; only the six of them were there, although all of Kyu's friends in the Sand village had sent over presents via Rynn and Gaara FedEx, with notes attached with the general statement of "Omigosh, Kyu-kun, you have to come over when you get back!" Kyu herself sat on Kankurou's lap in the midst of the little huddle, leaning against the dark-haired Kazekage with the air of one who was supremely content and slightly tired. Then, Rynn got bored with sitting and talking.

"Open my present!" she ordered, producing a package wrapped in a red wrapping paper with prints of dogs on it.

Kyu sighed, trying to look annoyed as she could be, and set down her drink (only to have it picked up by Kankurou and drained). "Thanks, Rynn-kun," she said, producing a genuine smile as she ran her finger under the table binding the wrapping together. Over the year that they had been living together, Kyu's slight annoyance of the red-haired ball of energy had dissolved, and they two had gotten very close, seeing as they would probably by sisters-in-law if Gaara ever made up his mind to ask Rynn to marry him.

Rynn shifted her weight, obviously impatient. "Come on, just open it! I can't wait any longer!" she finally snapped.

"Oh, but that puppies are so cute!" Kyu cried, admiring the wrapping paper.

"Look." Kankurou reached around her and ripped off a portion of the wrapping paper with one of the dog heads on it. "Problem solved. Now open it!"

Kyu grinned and ripped off the paper. "Ohh..." She smiled happily, showing everyone the box. "You got me a cell phone!" Looking at the back of the box, she saw the listing of contents and functions. "You got me _six_ cell phones..."

Rynn nodded happily. "Actually, I got you seven, but the other one's in Konoha, Nii-san wants you to call him as soon as you open it."

"Nii-san?" Kyu looked blank. "OH! Chuimaru-kun!" She nodded, opening the box. Rynn's eldest brother, Chuimaru, had been on Kyu's team when she had been in Konoha, along with Aburame Shino's older brother, Aburame Yashi. The three had always been friends, but hadn't been able to contact Kyu since she'd moved. "Which... um..." Kyu produced six cell phones, all in different colors. "Which one is mine?"

"The light blue one," Rynn answered, pointing out a light blue phone who's color matched Kyu's eyes almost perfectly, Kankurou noticed dreamily. "It already has the number in it."

"Ok!" Kyu picked up the phone and turned it on, going to the speed dial.

_Ring._

"Hello?" said a slightly deep voice on the other end.

"Chuimaru-kun!" Kyu squealed, going into a fit of joy on Kankurou's lap. "It's Kyu!"

"Kyu? What's up, bitch?" She heard Yashi chuckle slightly in the back round.

"Is Yashi there, too?"

"Yeah, man, we've all been waiting for your call. Everyone's here!"

"Who's everyone?" Kyu stood up and went into a corner while the other five killed each other for the red phone with a pattern of flames on the back (Gaara got it in the end.)

"Um..." There was a pause. "Well, us, obviously. My parents, my sister, my brother, Yashi's parents, his brother, your parents, the Harunos, and the Yamanakos..."

"Ino's there?" Kyu's eyes narrowed. She had never forgiven Ino for trying to steal Kankurou from her last year.

"Yeah. Her parents made her. Oh, hey, say hi to everyone."

"Hi, guys!" she called, getting a chorus of "Hello, Kyu-kun!" back.

"Hey!" Chuimaru said suddenly.

"Kyushu?"

"Mom?!"

"Kyu-shojo?"

"Dad?!"

"Kyushu, how are you? Yes, Chuimaru, I know she was talking to you," her mother suddenly snapped.

"Is that boy you have over there treating you alright?" her father inserted.

Kyu sighed heavily. "Yes, daddy. And his name is Kankurou."

"You know, if he's cruel to you just once, I'll—"

"Mom!" Kyu cried, cutting her mother off. "I'm FINE. I'm not getting abused, mistreated, ignored, etc., ok? Now, can I talk to Chuimaru?"

"Kyushu, I am your mother, I—"

"Yes, mom, and I want to thank you for bringing me into this world. No, can I talk to my best friend, please?" Kyu rolled her eyes.

"I'd like to speak with this Kankurou, if that's alright with you, though," her dad said firmly.

Kyu sighed. No one messed with her dad. "Daddy wants to talk to you," she said, holding the phone out to Kankurou.

The world dropped out from beneath Kankurou's feet.

"What?"

"Daddy wants to talk to you," she repeated, pressing the phone to his ear.

Kankurou suppressed a whimper, and assumed his Kazekage voice. "Hello, Gifu-sama." (A/N: Gifu=father-in-law. He's being a suck-up.)

Kyu went back to reading the back of the box, although she kept a keen eye on Kankurou.

"Yeah, she's—" Kankurou froze. "You're gonna do what to me, now?" Kyu hit her head with the cardboard box. "Oh, come on, now, Gifu-sama, you know that's _physically impossible_!" Another pause. "You can _make_ it work?" Kankurou shot Kyu a look of utmost fear.

"Sorry!" she whispered, taking the phone back. "Um, daddy? I'll have to call you back." Hanging up, she smiled gently and kissed Kankurou's cheek. "Sorry."

"Ok, my present now," Temari said, sitting Kyu down again and giving her a long, rectangular box.

Kyu shook it warily and received a clunking noise. She gave Temari a suspicious look. "What is it?"

"Just open it." Temari sat down on Shikamaru's lap, watching her best friend expectantly while her husband tried to figure out his new phone.

Still slightly suspicious, Kyu opened the box and pushed the flimsy paper wrappings away. "Ooh!" She lifted out a sand-colored Chuunin vest and a black head-protector with the symbol of the Leaf carved with the symbol of the Sand. (A/N: Copied from my big sister, hurricane-rider. Read her stuff, she's a really good writer! glomps sis)

"Now you can be of the Sand, but still be of the Leaf," Temari said, grinning.

"Aww!" Kyu removed her Konoha head-protector from around her waist and replaced it with the new one. "That's so cute!"

"Ok, now Shika's," Temari said, giving her a present Temari had obviously wrapped, as it was with the same wrapping as Temari's present.

Kyu set aside Temari's gift and picked up the new one. "What is it?"

"That's a stupid question, I'm not going to _tell_ you what your present is," Shikamaru said, bored.

"Oh, yeah..." Kyu peeled away the wrapping paper to show a Go board, complete with pieces. "Oh! I love this game!"

"I thought we could play when we get back," Shikamaru offered, going back to figuring out his phone. (He's a super genius but he can't figure out how a cell phone works? Pathetic! Just kidding, I love Shika! Just not like Temari does...)

Gaara tossed her a rather large package unceremoniously. Kyu caught it and examined it. It was a rectangular box, just like Temari's gift, wrapped in plain brown paper with Gaara's scrawl of a plain birthday wish. She shook it, but received no noise. Everyone in the room watched her, wondering what Gaara could have gotten her.

"It's some air-born poison, isn't it?" Kankurou asked, grinning. A look from Gaara shut him up.

Kyu took the paper off and put it in the pile of trash she had made. Pulling the lid of the box off, she let out a small gasp.

"What is it?" was the general question.

Kyu lifted out a black, woven shawl (A/N: You know those ones girls are wearing now? Yeah, one of those.) with long thread tassels and tiny rubies lining the edges. The shawl was woven into a pattern of desert flowers, not with yarn, but with silken thread, so it felt like liquid to the touch.

"Wow, Gaara, you picked that out?" Temari gasped as the rubies caught the light.

"..."

"Arigato, Gaara-kun!" Kyu cried, holding it up to the light so she could see the patterns.

"Jeez, Gaara, just put the pressure on me, why don'tcha?" Kankurou cried, digging in his pocket, although he already knew Kyu would love his gift.

Gaara smirked at him slightly and sat down next to Rynn, who immediately snuggled up to him. (A/N: The Gaara-Rynn fans will now go 'awwwwwwwwwww!')

Kankurou drew from his pocket a small box adorned only in a white ribbon. "Here," he said, dropping it in her lap. "Happy birthday." Nipping her neck affectionately, he sat back and waited for the reaction.

Kyu flashed him a grin and pulled the ribbon off, opening the box. Her eyes widened, but she remained silent, starring at the contents.

...

"What is it?" Rynn asked, finally sick of the silence.

Kyu snapped out of her reverie and lifted into the light a small pendant on a thin, silver chain. Kankurou grinned, satisfied that he had left her speechless.

...

"What is it?" Rynn repeated, unable to see the pendant, as it was so small, only the size of an American dime.

"A raven," Kankurou supplied, folding his hands back behind his head. "Carved in onyx with ruby eyes."

Temari's eyes widened. "I remember that!"

**Flashback **

_Kyu, Temari and Kankurou wandered through the streets of the Sand village, looking into shops. Kankurou, of course, was dressed in his Kazekage robes, waving a fan he had recently purchased, trying to create a breeze._

_"Man, I didn't sign up for this job to become a fried egg," he mumbled, wiping sweat off his forehead._

_Kyu smiled at him, slipping her hand into his free one. "But you'd be the sexiest fried egg out there."_

_"Hey, guys," Temari said suddenly, pointing. "Let's go in there."_

_Kankurou saw a fine jeweler's store and groaned audibly. "Do we have to?"_

_"Come on, Kan-kun," Kyu laughed, dragging him towards the shop. (Kankurou had refused to be called Kazekage by any of his friends or family, as he said it freaked him out too much. But Kyu probably would have kept calling him by her pet name for him even if there were a punishment for it.) The two girls looked at jewelry for a while, every once and a while finding something they liked, until Temari made a good find._

_"Hey, Kankurou doesn't 'Karasu' translate into 'raven'?" she called, standing over a jewelry case._

_"Yep." Kankurou looked over some rings._

_"Well, look at this." Temari tapped the display case with her nail._

_"What's a raven?" Kyu asked seriously, going over to look._

_"It's a bird," Kankurou said after a minute of silence for Kyu's ignorance. "It's really large and pecks the eyeballs out of its prey." He looked at the tiny pendant with interest._

_"Eww, that's gross!" Kyu whined. "And you named your PUPPET after that thing? I mean, Karasu is scary-lookin' as it is, but still!"_

_"It's also a very powerful and rare bird," Kankurou continued, ignoring the comment about his precious puppet. "The only ones left are mostly in Palestine. It's a very vicious bird, since its only prey is very scarce, and they have to compete for survival. I looked it up in the dictionary, and the synonyms for it are ravine impetuosity and violence."_

_"What's impe—Yeah? What's it mean?" Kyu asked, looking at the necklace with a sort of longing._

_"The condition or quality of being impetuous," Kankurou said mechanically. "It basically means fury, or violence."_

_"Oh... That's cool!" Kyu tore her eyes away from the display case._

_"Yeah. The raven is my favorite bird," Kankurou said absently, looking for Kyu to the display case and back again, birthday plans already boiling in his mind._

_"Ok, well, let's go," Temari said, heading out of the shop._

_Kankurou and Kyu followed, amused with the little shop owner, who bowed so much he got dizzy. "Maybe the raven's not so gross," Kyu said thoughtfully, chewing her lip in thought._

_Kankurou smiled, snaking an arm around her waist. "It really is a pretty damn cool critter, when you think about it."_

_Kyu smiled up at him, causing his heart to skip a beat; no matter how many times she smiled at him, it still gave him as many flutters as it had the night he'd met her, at Sasuke's birthday. "Today's our one-year anniversary," she said, thoughtfully, rubbing her cheek into the soft fabric of his robe. ("Congrats!" Temari called ahead of them.)_

_It was? "Yeah, I know," he mused._ _Good job._

_"From now on, ravens will remind me of you," she said, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck and planting a passionate kiss on his lips._

**End Flashback**

"That was a fun day, actually," Temari mused.

"Kan-kun, can you put it on?" Kyu asked, coming back into the speaking world, holding out the necklace to him from where she sat on his lap.

"Sorry, but I think it would clash with my outfit," he said, grinning. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, come'ere." He took the necklace and unclasped it while she held her hair out of the way so he could fasten the chain around her slender white neck. He frowned slightly, his fingers slipping on the tiny clasp as he tried to fasten it.

"Um... You want some help?" Temari offered, grinning at his frustration.

"No!" he snapped, trying furiously to fasten the clasp. He couldn't see it, but Kyu was grinning, as well, holding her hair out of the way. Finally getting the clasp to clasp, he stole the chance to kiss the nap of her neck, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Turning around in his arms, she wrapped her own around his neck, kissing him passionately. He tightened his grasp, tracing his tongue across her full lips, asking for entrance, which she readily gave.

Suddenly, a rude knock at the door interrupted the three couples from themselves. "Kazekage-sama?"

Kankurou groaned. "What is it?" he called, Kyu's soft lips finding his neck.

"Forgive me, but I'm Kyu-sama's escort to the border."

Kyu tensed suddenly, standing up. "We'll be out in a minute," she called, going to grab her backpack, closely followed by Shikamaru. Putting on her new sand-colored vest and shouldering her pack, she turned to the sofa where Rynn and Gaara still sat, caught in a deep kiss.

"Rynn, stop!" Kyu called, whacking her shoes together to get the dog-lover's attention. Rynn jumped and broke the connection, standing up and getting her backpack and shoes, leaving Gaara looking almost disappointed.

Kankurou craned his neck to look at they backwards, pouting slightly. "Two weeks?"

"Yes, Kan-kun, two weeks." Kyu crossed to stand behind the sofa, kissing him again (A/N: Like MJ kissed Spider-man in the first movie.). "Don't worry, though. If you stay busy, it'll seem like two days."

"That's still too long," he whined, as she pulled away. (The readers must note that the most he'd ever stayed away from her at his will was fifteen minutes, not counting the missions and meetings.)

She shrugged, while Rynn called her dog, Tsubasa, a not-so-large dog with tan-colored fur.

"Bye, guys!" Temari called from where she was seated on the chair. "Travel safe, and say hi to everyone we know in Konoha for us!"

"We will," Shikamaru called, bored already.

(A/N:; Ok, I didn't know how to end that, so I cut it off there. REVIEW! This isn't really a romance so much as it's a bonding experience for Gaara and Kankurou. And not like that, you incest-lovers! Sickos... But I rated it as a Romance since they don't have "Brotherly Bonding" as a genre... Lol. Up next: Kyu and Co. arrive in Konoha, and are greeted nice and easy. Kankurou starts having seperation anxiety, and Chuimaru asks Kyu for some lessons. Will she accept? AND HOW GOES THE SHUKAKU SEALING?!

Ok, now. Go down.

Lower.

Lower.

LOWER DAMN YOU!

Yeah, now, see that little button?

Ok, yeah. Press da button and gimme a shout-out!

REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!)


	2. The Return Home 1

**Bozenjishitsu **

Hellooooo and how are all you lovely people doing? I didn't get alot of reviews on the first chappie, but I decided to continue anyway, because the ones I got were so nice!

Kyuubi: What the fuck are you talking about? You got bored and wanted something to do!

Shukaku: He's right...

S.N.G: -.- Anyway... This is going to be alot longer then the prequel, because it just is. Anyway, I must rant now to those wonderful loyal people who actually read this shit. My comp is bein a bitch, it keeps kickin me off, and it's annoying and Kage-chan says I have a virus so I prolly have to download all my fan fics into a disk and that sucks. But, on a brighter note, my nails look wonderful!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kankurou's soul.

Thanks: TY TO JAZZYWOLF! SHE HAS READ ALL MY FAN FICS SO FAR! TY TY TY TY! U ARE WONDERFUL! TY TO KAGENOKATANA FOR LETTING ME ABUSE HER CHARACTERS SO MUCH! TY TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, BEPRIOD! WHY AM I STILL TALKING IN CAPS?!

Notes: 1) The authoress is crazy

2) This takes place a few years after the Chuunin exam

3) KANKUROU IS NOT A FAT-ASS!

4) Gaara is a nice guy

5) The moon is made of cheese

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Return Home I**

Kankurou sighed heavily, utterly bored, playing a game of Go with himself on Kyu's new board. "Do you think they got there yet?"

Gaara glared at him in annoyance over the top of his copy of "A Dictionary of Seals." "I highly doubt that asking that same exact question every single minute on the hour will make them come home any time soon."

"Yeah, nii-san, you're being kind of selfish," Temari said from where she was playing with her phone. "She just wants to go see her parents and hang out with her friends. It's not really fair that you get to hang out with your family and friends and she doesn't."

Kankurou sighed heavily. "You're right... as usual," he added, annoyed.

"Hey, look, guys," Temari said, standing up. "The three of us never get to hang out anymore, we should use this time wisely."

"We never hung out together EVER," Kankurou corrected from his place on the floor.

"Then we can start now. Come on, Gaara, put your book down, we're going out." Temari tugged at her youngest brother's arm.

"I am not going shopping, and I am not carrying any bags," Gaara said plainly, but closed his book anyway.

Kankurou scoffed. Bad experiences with Rynn had no doubt led to that announcement. The red-haired Inuzuka adored Gaara, there was no doubt, but she had a temper worse then both her brothers.

"Actually," Temari snapped, looking annoyed, "I was thinking we could all go to the library in Kankurou's office..."

"I have a library?"

"...And look up curse seals." Temari clapped her hands together.

"I have an _office_?"

TWHACK!

"Focus, Kankurou!"

"Right, right..."

**Konoha **

Rynn took a deep breath as the gates to Konoha Village opened. "It still smells the same."

Kyu raised an eyebrow. "That's just wrong, Rynn."

"Kyu-kun! Rynn-nee-chan! HEY, THEY'RE HERE!" The two girls were hit full across the chest by a rolling ball of white fur, barking and yipping happily, closely followed by two blurs of gray and black. (DOG PILE! PUN VERY MUCH INTENDED!)

Rynn laughed, grabbing the little dog and hugging it. "Akamaru!" She jumped on her brothers, rolling and laughing. Kyu shook herself slightly, then joined in the scuffle.

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "How troublesome," he mumbled, side-stepping the pile of legs and arms to hug his mother, who was waiting for him with his father.

"Where's Temari-kun?" Mrs. Nara asked, looking around.

"She decided to stay back and spend time with her brothers," Shikamaru replied, giving his father a (manly) hug as well. "Hey, old man."

Behind them, Chuimaru stood up, yanking Kyu up and giving her a bear hug. "Hey, Chuimaru," she grunted, thumping him on the back. "Hey, Yashi-kun," she added to the Aburame, who stood off to the side with his brother.

Yashi nodded politely. "Welcome home, Kyu."

"Hey, Kiba-kun!" Kyu got Kiba in a headlock, dragging him to his feet. "What's up, little man?"

"Hey! I'm bigger then you by a foot!" he cried in his brassy voice, breaking free to prove his point.

"Dammit." Kyu crossed her arms. In truth, she was the shortest person there. "Is there ANYONE shorter then me?!"

"Hello, Kyu," Tsunade smiled, hugging her as well as the other two. "We missed you three."

"Hokage-sama," the three bowed politely. Tsunade quickly pulled Shikamaru aside for details on the Sand village, while Kyu sought out her parents.

"Daddy!" she cried when she saw the shape of her father. Jumping on his back, she gave him a bear hug. "Hey, Daddy, I—Oh, sorry, Sasuke." She jumped off the annoyed Uchiha, grinning. "I thought you were my dad."

"I saw that," he mumbled, as Sakura shot past him to hug Kyu.

"Kyu-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"I MISSED YOU!" both cried, hugging. "So, how's Kankurou?" Sakura asked, linking arms with Kyu.

"He's great," Kyu answered brightly, walking with her pink-haired friend through the crowds of people who had come to greet the three. "He was appointed Kazekage last year."

"That's great!" Sakura cried.

"Oh! And!" Kyu grinned hugely. "We're ENGAGED!"

"Excuse me?" Yashi appeared at Kyu's elbow. Sakura, who was not used to sudden appearances by bug-infested people, yelped, but Kyu didn't even flinch.

"Yep." Kyu gave Yashi a one-armed hug.

"Does Chuimaru know?" Yashi asked plainly, returning the hug, his other arm still in his pocket.

"Um... No, I don't think so, unless my parents told him."

Yashi nodded, walking away.

Kyu winked at Sakura, before disappearing in ninja-like speed, jumping on Yashi's back piggyback style. "YASHI-KUN!"

"I did say hello to you," he pointed out, hardly phased.

"Help me find my parents, please?" she begged, grinning at him over his shoulder.

Yashi sighed a long-suffering sigh and hooked his arms under her legs to keep her in place on his back. "I know where they are."

**Sand Village **

All three of the Sand siblings were deeply immersed in thick scrolls containing seals of all sorts. Kankurou had found something they could have used, but Temari pointed out that the seal was for sealing tree spirits. After that, Kankurou began to lose interest.

The library in Kankurou's office was very large, and somewhat cooled, as a fountain had been installed in the far corner, radiating a cooling mist around the room. There were several, if not hundreds of scrolls at least a foot thick, all filled with complicated styles, seals, and information. At one point, Temari even uncovered a family history, which they spent an hour looking over. Not to their surprise, Gaara's name wasn't in it, so they added him at the bottom, underneath Kankurou.

(A/N: Before I go on, I just thought I'd cue you all in on how old everyone is, as far as the main body of characters. Ok? Ok, good, ok.

Kankurou-20

Temari-19

Gaara-Fifteen-going-on-16

Kyu-18

Shikamaru-18

Rynn-Same as Gaara

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto (insert all former rookies here)-16

Neji, Lee, Tenten-19

Chuimaru, Yashi-18

Adults-You know what, they wouldn't tell me!

Ok, you got all that? Ok? Ok, good, ok.)

They had a fun time thinking about what sort of memorable things they could put under Gaara's name (Kankurou had "youngest Kazekage in the history of the Sand" under his name, and Temari had things like "first to master the Art of the Fan completely" under hers.). Gaara even made a joke about it, suggesting they write, "Murdered over three hundred people by the age of eight." Finally, after they completed Gaara's works, (for which they put nice little things like "Best baby brother ever" and "Most accomplished ninja") they decided to abandon the search for a while and go home for lunch.

"Should we call them, just to make sure?" Kankurou asked, taking out his new black cell phone.

"Yeah, ok." Temari said down with a sandwich and a cold drink on the sofa.

Kankurou went to the speed-dial, and pressed '1,' which was Kyu's number.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." He grinned when he heard her voice.

"Oh, hey, Kan-kun, what's up?"

"Did you guys get there ok?" He sat down on the over-stuffed chair with his food.

"Yeah, no problems. We even had a welcoming committee! Practically every one in the village came to greet us." There was a pause, and Kankurou heard a low voice asking something. "I'm talking to Kankurou, Chui-kun, can it wait?" Another pause, and the low voice responded. Kyu sighed. "Say hello to Chuimaru, Kan-kun. He's Rynn's oldest brother."

"Hey, Chuimaru," Kankurou called, examining his sandwich, wondering where he should take the first bite.

"Ok, so anyway—What?" There was a rustling noise, like Kyu had put her hand over the phone. "Chuimaru, I'm kinda busy right now, ok? I'll be out in a few minutes."

"What does he want?" Kankurou asked.

"He asked me to train him, or something. I dunno."

At Temari's pointed looks, he asked, "Are Rynn and Shikamaru around?"

"Rynn is, but not Shikamaru. He went to stay with his parents. I'm over the Inuzuka's right now; we had sort of a party last night to welcome us back. Oh, Rynn wants Gaara to call her."

"Gaara," Kankurou said, putting the phone on his shoulder facedown, "Call your woman."

At this point, someone knocked at the door. "Just a sec, Kyu, ok?" Kankurou got up to answer it. It was three of his friends, Yasuke, Aoshi, and Ramiko. "Hey, guys, what's up?" He stepped aside so they could come in. (A/N: I had to give him some friends, ok? He was really lonely in the prequel to this!)

"Who're you talkin' to?" Aoshi asked, sitting down on the sofa and eying Kankurou's rather large sandwich.

"Kyu," he answered. He heard her calling him from her end and put the phone back to his ear. "What? Oh, just the guys. Hey, guys, say hi to Kyu," he said, holding the phone out.

"Hey, Kyu," they all chorused.

"Hey, Kan-kun, I gotta go, ok?"

"Ok, why?"

"Because if I don't, Chuimaru's head might spin off."

There was a pause. Kankurou knew what she was waiting for him to say, but there was no way he was saying it in front of his friends.

"Say it, Kan-kun," she ordered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Ohh... Don't..." Kankurou glanced over his shoulder at his friends. "Don't do this right now..."

"Kan-kun, you say it or I'm not hanging up the phone," she said stubbornly. "Say it right now."

Kankurou sighed, putting his hand up to shield his mouth and mumbled, "I love you, Aka-chan."

"AHA!" Ramiko crowed. "'I love you, Aka-chan!'" he cried mockingly, and all three of Kankurou's friends made smooching noises.

"Shut up!" he snapped, hanging up the phone and jumping on them.

**Konoha **

Kyu smiled triumphantly, pocketing her phone. "So, what kind of training?" she asked, turning to Chuimaru. "You still tryin' to beat Yashi?"

"Ye—No." He shook his spiky head violently. "No, that's not what it is."

"Ok, then, what?"

"Um..." He scratched his head. "Ok, look, there's this girl I like, ok."

"Ok..." She raised an eyebrow. Chuimaru, like Kankurou, knew that now would be the best time to unravel his plan.

"I need you to teach me about kissing." Wince.

Pause. "What?"

"Well, look, I mean, you're engaged, right?" Babbling was the key to getting what he wanted. "So, I mean, you would know about kissing and stuff, right?"

"And stuff?" Both her eyebrows were raised at this point.

"Please, please, please, please, Kyu-kun?" he wailed, throwing himself at her feet and grabbing her knees. "Please, buddy, team-mate, _best friend of my entire existence_**!?**"

Kyu faltered slightly, her balance off. "Ok, ok, fine!" She kicked him away. "But!" She yanked him up by his collar. "NO ONE knows, ok? You don't tell ANYONE, not even Yashi or Kiba!"

"Ok." He nodded.

OK! REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Kissing 101

**Bozenjishitsu **

AFter being threatened by Midori... gulp... I decided to update. I hope you all enjoy.

BTW, I've noticed that my fic, This Much I Know Is True has suddenly become really popular... I wonder why. Oh, well. I'm working on the last part of that chapter.

Holy crap, it's, like, one o clock in the morning, and I went to sleep at six am today and woke up at five pm, so I am WIRED! Yeah, thats right, I slept all day, but can you blame me? I've been hard at work on three fan fics! You people are so demanding...

Kyuubi: Yeah, but, I mean, who the hell would read the crap you put out?

SNG: Why do you have to be so negative?!

Kyuubi: Well, since you used your authoress powers to seal me inside yourself instead of Naruto, I've had to deal with lsitening to all your thoughts. Do you know how boring that is?

SNG:... You know what?

Kyuubi: What?

SNG: I can't think of anything to say... Anyway, today I went to my sister's church for a potluck for her missions trip to Mexico, and it was so weird, because I haven't been in that church for, like, two years, so it was pretty cool, I guess, to be able to see all these people. Alot of people said hi to me. . I feel so loved. I only just got online, like, an hour ago, and I got so many reviews! Me be happy!

Kyuubi: It doesn't take much.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say anything?

Pairings: Shika/Temari, Kan/OOC, Gaa/OOC, Chuimaru/OOC. If you don't like, don't read. Then again, if you didn't like it to begin with, wtf are you doing reading the third chappie already?

* * *

**Chapter Three: Kissing 101**

Kyu dragged Chuimaru down the hall to his room, closing and locking the door behind them. Crossing to the window, she shut it, pulling the blinds closed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, you live in a house full of people with very acute hearing," she answered, going to the CD player and cranking up the volume. "And if anyone hears us talking about kissing, like, say, Rynn, she'll tell Gaara, who will tell Temari, who will tell Kankurou, who will ask me, and that would probably mess up my engagement."

"What engagement?" Two pink spots appeared on Chuimaru's cheeks, but Kyu didn't see them.

"Kankurou and I've been engaged for the past two months, where were you?" She sat down on his bed, crossing her legs and arms. As if on cue, her phone rang. "Just a sec."

"Kyu-kun?"

"Temari?"

"Aka-chan?"

"Kankurou?"

Chuimaru's ears pricked slightly.

"Kyu."

"Gaara?"

"I feel that this whole name thing should stop now," Kankurou said.

Kyu looked at the phone for a few minutes. "Who am I talking to?"

"All of us," Temari answered. "We found out that all of our phones has a six-way attachment to each of the other phones, so all six of us can talk to each other at one time."

"Oh, cool. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, we just missed talking to you guys," Temari answered.

"How many more days till you come back home?" Kankurou asked. Kyu noticed that, around his siblings, he dropped trying to be whiney.

"It hasn't even been a day yet," she laughed. "What did you guys do today?"

"Spent the morning in my library (which I only just discovered I have), then came back here for lunch," Kankurou answered. "Then, we figured out the phones. What have you been doing?"

Pause.

"You just called me five minutes ago. What could I possibly have done in the past five minutes?" (At this point, Kyu had on a "what the hell" sort of face...)

"Kyu-kun..." Chuimaru said pleadingly.

"Dude, I'm talkin' to Gaara," she said, almost coldly.

"Why did she say my name?"

"Because saying ours would be like, weird, cuz no one's afraid of us," Temari answered.

"Who's Gaara?" Chuimaru asked.

There was a distinct crash somewhere, Kyu wasn't sure if Kankurou had fallen off his seat, or it was someone on her end.

"Um, Kyu?" Chuimaru said suddenly, his ears perking up. "Does Kiba know about Rynn and... that dude?"

"'That ... dude'?" Gaara repeated.

"I dunno, does he?" Kyu asked Gaara.

"No," he answered in a "well duh" voice.

"Nope," she told Chuimaru, who was standing next to the door, listening.

"Then I suggest you hang up. Fast."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

CRASH!

"WHERE IS HE?!" Kiba roared, banging the door open.

"Who?" Kyu hid the phone behind her back.

"............Ow." Chuimaru slid down the wall from where he'd been crushed between the door and the wall when Kiba had opened the door.

"I heard you say his name, now where is he?!" Kiba growled, ignoring his brother's groans.

"Um..." Kyu shrugged carelessly. "You must have been hearing things."

Behind them, Chuimaru attempted to get up, holding his head. Kiba glared at Kyu for a few minutes, then, using too much force, grabbed the doorknob again to shut up, but in doing so, jerked the door so that the knob came in contact with Chuimaru's face.

"OW!" Chuimaru was thrown against the wall again.

Kyu looked at him for a minute, then picked up her phone again. "My bad."

Kankurou snickered.

There was the sound of someone joining the conversation. "Hey, Gaara-kun!"

"Rynn?" everyone said at once.

"Gaara, why didn't you call me?"

"I did."

"...You did?"

"No, wait, I didn't," he corrected himself after a few minutes of thought.

There was the sound of someone else joining the conversation. "Rynn, are you dating that sand guy?!"

"Kiba?!"

"Who's Kiba?" Gaara asked, frowning.

"Big guy, threatened to kill you in the first fan fic," Kankurou supplied.

"He did?"

Kankurou sweat-dropped. "Ok, cut! Script check!"

At this point, everyone pulled out a rather large, paperback book. "'A Night To Remember,' chapter five, scene six, quote, 'You listen up, Shorty! If you come near my sister again, I'll rip you limb—from—limb!'" Kankurou read.

"Oh, yeah..." Gaara said thoughtfully.

"How can you forget something like that?!" Kiba cried.

"Well, it wasn't a very significant moment..." Gaara mused.

"Ok, so are we all on the same page?" Kankurou asked.

"Yeah, can we get back to my death threats?" Kiba asked. "I was kind of on a roll."

"Yeah, ok. Action!" The scripts were put away at once. (A/N: Lol... this was kind of weird, but I couldn't resist.)

"How did he find out?" Rynn asked angrily.

"Again... my bad," Kyu answered timidly.

"You know, you're pretty dense, Kiba," Temari said suddenly. "She's been living with us for a year, and you only just figured that out?"

There was a pause, during which Kankurou snickered. "Mom and dad are gonna kill you," Kiba said suddenly.

"They said it was ok," Rynn corrected. "They know we're together, too."

"How are you even in this conversation?" Kankurou asked.

"Chuimaru has the other phone."

Kyu sent Chuimaru (who was currently trying to pretend he was dead) a death glare. "What are you doing with his phone?"

"Dude, I'm his little brother, it's my job."

"I'm a little brother, and I don't do that," Gaara pointed out.

"Liar!" Kankurou hissed. "You stole my clothes!"

"Why is this relevant?" Temari interrupted.

"...I dunno," Kiba said after a few minutes. "Hey, Rynn! What—" There was a pause. "What're you doing with that sledgehammer...?!"

There was a very distinct thud, and one of the phones was turned off.

"And now I know why Gaara likes her," Kankurou mused. "They're both psychopaths."

"Shut up," Gaara said angrily.

"Have you guys made any success on finding the seal?" Kyu asked, sitting down on the bed and examining her nails.

"Nope. Zilch. We looked through everything." Kankurou sighed.

"Did the former Kazekage have any help in sealing the demon?" Kyu asked, polishing her nails on Chuimaru's blanket. Unlike Kankurou, she noticed, Chuimaru kept his room neat, and his bed made.

"I guess so," Temari said, after a moment of thought. "I mean, he couldn't have done it himself."

"So, why don't you ask some of the village elders?" Kyu asked.

"That might prove productive," Gaara said thoughtfully. "They might know how he did it, and be able to reverse it."

"Good job, Aka-chan!" Kankurou cried. Since it was just the five of them, he didn't feel embarrassed to call her by his pet name for her.

Kyu grinned. "Thank you." She whipped out a nail file and evened the edges of her nails. Blowing away the dust, she examined all ten fingers while the other four considered who to ask. "Why don't you ask the oldest dude in the entire village who was involved?"

"Are you just having a think-attack?" Temari asked.

"I dunno." Glancing at Chuimaru, she saw he decided playing dead wasn't needed. "Hey, I gotta go, call me later, ok, Kan-kun?"

"Sure, Aka-chan. Love you," her fiancé answered.

"Bye." Pocketing the phone, she sighed heavily. "Ok, come on, Chui," she said, patting the bed next to her.

Chuimaru scrambled up and sat next to her. "Are you going to show me, or tell me?"

"It's not really something you can tell, unless you have a way with words," she said, sighing.

"So, you're gonna show me?"

"This girl better appreciate this," Kyu mumbled, turning to face him, kneeling on his dark blue covers. At this point, she frowned, not sure how to go about doing this. Kissing had never been a problem to her; it just seemed to come naturally, although she tended to learn something new every time. But then, she remembered, Chuimaru had never had a girlfriend. In fact, he doubted he even spoke to any girl outside his family other then her. So, she supposed, he probably didn't get any kisses other then the little pecks his mother gave him. Might as well take this from the top, she mused, putting her hand behind his head and bringing him closer, touching her lips against his. Maybe she could learn something from him, too.

It wasn't, she mused, like kissing Kankurou. Kankurou, at least, knew what he was doing. Chuimaru sat very still, allowing her to move her lips against him as she deepened the kiss, bringing up her other hand to cup his cheek. When he didn't take the hint, she sighed slightly and grabbed his hands, putting one at her neck, leaving the other idle. Running her tongue over his lips, she frowned slightly when he didn't part them. This guy really did need her help. Biting his lower lip gently, she took advantage of his gasp of shock to slide her tongue between his lips, cupping his face with both hands, pulling him closer. She decided it would be better to pretend he was Kankurou, since kissing her best friend was just a little nasty for her. She ran her tongue over his, exploring his mouth, teasing and taunting him with it. At this point, Kankurou would have taken over the kiss, his patience run dry. Chuimaru, on the other hand, responded carefully, using his tongue to challenge hers. Then, quite suddenly, he had the upper hand, his tongue exploring her mouth, running over her teeth, using every single trick she'd used on him.

Kyu gasped, pushing him away. She had almost enjoyed that... Which was just gross. Looking at Chuimaru, she noticed he looked almost... could it be... hurt?

"Didn't I do it right?" he asked quietly.

She stood up quickly. "Yeah. Fine," she said quickly, before fleeing the room. That had just been too weird... It had been weird enough that she had kissed him, but that she had nearly enjoyed kissing him... She touched her lips carefully, marveling at how fast he had learned. He didn't have Kankurou's experience or knack of making her melt, but Chuimaru hadn't been at all short in ardor. Groaning, she hit herself in the head. "No way. No way, no how," she told herself. "No way is my best friend..."

Turning a slight shade of blue, she ran away down the hall to Rynn's room. There, at least, she could forget about Chuimaru, since all Rynn liked talking about was Gaara, which meant Kyu would talk about Kankurou.

**Sand**

Kankurou frowned thoughtfully. Kyu's idea had, actually, been a stroke of genius, for her. Finding the elders would probably help them a lot.

But where were they?

"What time is it?" he asked Temari, who he knew had a watch.

"Almost five thirty," she answered, glancing at her wristwatch. "We could probably find the elders and uncover some information before it gets too late."

"Guys," Gaara said softly, from where he was seated on the over-stuffed chair.

"What's up?" Kankurou asked, pulled on his shoes.

"Can we get this done before they get back?" the smaller, red-haired teen asked, starring at his hands.

"Rynn and them?" Temari asked, going to put her shoes on, as well.

Gaara nodded. "I'd like to meet her as just me..."

Kankurou and Temari exchanged warm looks. "We'll try," Kankurou assured him. "But it might not work out."

Gaara nodded, going to put his shoes on, as well.

"Where should we look?" Temari asked, frowning. She wasn't sure where any of the elders lived, or if they were still at Kankurou's office.

"I have a file of where everyone lives," Kankurou assured her. "In my office."

Temari grinned. "See, being Kazekage is helpful."

"I never said I didn't like it," he corrected, placing his plate-like hat over his dark brown hair. Over the past few months, his hair had grown longer, and a bit tamer, instead of the dark mess of spiky locks he had started with. If he let it hang lose, instead of the short ponytail he had at the nape of his neck, it would reach an inch or so past his shoulders. Kyu loved to play with it. Sometimes, when he fell asleep, she would roll him over on his stomach and brush it, or just stroke it. Since she liked it so much, he had decided not to cut it, like Temari wanted him to do. Making Kyu happy had become a top priority since she had come to live with them. Why had he become so obsessed with it? He wasn't really sure; maybe he had wanted her to be as happy with him, in the Sand, as she had been in Konoha. Well, that had been a wasted effort.

"Kankurou."

Kankurou shook himself quickly. Gaara walked next to him, at surprisingly close range. "Yeah?"

"Are you thinking about Kyu?" the red-haired Chuunin asked quietly.

Kankurou faltered for a second, then nodded. "I miss all of them."

"Are you lonely?" Gaara asked.

Kankurou shrugged. "Sometimes."

"Do you miss having..." Kankurou couldn't help but grin. Gaara still couldn't say the word.

"Sort of, but not as much as I just miss her being here," Kankurou said thoughtfully.

Gaara nodded. "Me, too."

"Yeah?" Kankurou gave his brother a grin. "At least we're not completely alone, right?"

Gaara nodded. "I'm here," he assured his older brother.

Kankurou looked at his brother for a few minutes, his eyes wide. Then, his dark eyes softened, and he reached out, ruffling Gaara's hair. Thankfully, this time, flaks of dry blood didn't come off under his nails. "Yeah. I'm right here for you, bro," he answered, pulling his brother into a one-armed hug.

"Are you guys actually have a moment where you aren't giving each other death glares?" Temari asked, a little ahead of them.

Kankurou grinned, picking up his pace with Gaara, and threw an arm across his younger sister's shoulders. "Yep. We really are."

* * *

A/N: Awwww! So cuddly! I hope you guys liked this chappie! Please tell me! You know how? Ok, follow the dots.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See? you should be seeing a small, purple button. Now... CLICK IT!!!!


	4. Seperation Anxiety

**Bozenjishitsu **

Howdy!! I got this one done fast cuz I love you all!! BTW, I had someone review and tell me that Temari was the oldest of the three, and I just thought I'd say now that that's not how I see it. Kankurou just screams "oldest" so that's what I put him as. I understand you were trying to help me out and, all, whoever you are, but I just like it my way.

Kyuubi: You really boss these people around. You always tell them, 'no flamers,' 'don't ask for a pairing,' 'don't yell at me,' 'yatta yatta;' it's amazing you get any reviews at all.

SNG: YOU KNOW WHAT!?

Kyuubi: You need therapy?

SNG: No... I was thinking we should join that 'Counseling, for you and your demon' thing that Gaara joined last week.

Kyuubi: Uh... no, those were excorsists in disguise.

SNG: ...They were?

Kyuubi: Yup.

SNG: They tried to hurt him?!

Kyuubi: Yup.

SNG: I'M GONNA KILL 'EM!!!

Kyuubi: (snif) I'm so proud of you...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: THE HELL YOU DO!

SNG: What happened to you bein' all proud of me?

Kyuubi: That was a one-time thing.

SNG: Dammit... BTW, FF dot net messed it up with my arrow things that Ialways use, so change of location AND change of time are in bold.

Kyuubi: I think they prolly figured that out by now, dumbass.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Separation Anxiety**

Kankurou starred at the ceiling in his room. Shadows danced across it, distracting him. The almost-full moon cast silvery light over the room; with a slight grin, he remembered what Kyu's sleeping face had looked like in moonlight. Sometimes, he lay awake for hours, looking at her face, almost afraid to touch it, in case she woke up. Then, her bright blue eyes would open, and she would smile tiredly, that smile she always gave him. Then, she would move her head to rest on his shoulder, and probably start stroking his hair... Kankurou reached up, touching the long, thick locks, trying to recreate the feeling...

It didn't work.

With a sigh, he got up, throwing on his bathrobe, and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. The house was dark, but he knew his way by now. Going into the kitchen, he was temporarily blinded by the light.

"Wha...?" He shielded his eyes with his arm, looking around.

Gaara looked at him from where he was seated on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, licking a spoonful of ice cream. "Couldn't sleep?"

Kankurou shook his head, pulling up a stool to sit across from him. "It's kind of hard to sleep when you can't stop thinking about them, you know?"

"No."

"Oh, yeah..."

Gaara plucked a spoon from the cup full of utensils next to him and gave it to his brother. Kankurou took it and dipped it in the carton of ice cream Gaara pushed over to sit between them.

Ding. Light bulb. "Hey, Gaara?"

"Hmm." (I'm listening.)

"Why don't you go to work with me tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was going to call the elders to me tomorrow, so I thought you'd like to be there."

"Hmm." (Ok.)

"Cool." Kankurou licked ice cream off his spoon. It was vanilla, he noticed. "Kyu liked this ice cream..."

Thwack!

"Ow!" Kankurou rubbed his head, giving Gaara a glare. "What was that for?!"

"If you keep thinking about her, you're never going to get to sleep," Gaara said plainly, dipping his spoon in the carton again.

"Oh, yeah..." Kankurou got up and went to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. "You didn't have to hit me, though..." Popping open the carton, he took a long gulp.

"Temari's going to kill you for drinking out of the carton," Gaara said behind him.

"Please." Kankurou set the carton on the island next to him and sat down. "I'm the Kazekage. I can drink out of the carton."

"Does that mean I can, too?"

"Are you the Kazekage?"

"No."

"Well, there you go."

"...Don't make me squish you."

**Konoha **

Chuimaru sat on his bed for a long time after Kyu left. Whatever he had done had obviously either grossed Kyu out, or made her uncomfortable. He wondered if he'd done it right. Then he remembered.

Kyu was engaged.

To a _sand-nin._

Was that legal?

Obviously, if the Fifth didn't argue, it was probably ok.

He should probably go and tell Kyu he was sorry, that he was just kidding.

After all, he reasoned, she had been the one teaching him, right? It was just a lesson.

Right?

**Rynn's Room**

"Are you serious, they emptied your room?" Rynn cried, sitting on her bed.

"Well, I kind of emptied it myself," Kyu admitted, sitting on the futon Rynn had gotten for her. "But they didn't even keep my bed!"

"That's just wrong," Rynn mused. "Oh, well. You can stay here!"

"Thanks." Kyu laid back on the futon. "I wonder what the guys are doing?"

"Probably missing us," Rynn said with a grin.

"Or working on the seal."

"We should call them, and see if they're up."

"What time is it, there?"

"Probably around midnight, with the time difference." (A/N: I just made that up...)

"Gaara'll probably be up, if Kan-kun isn't."

"True." Rynn picked up the phone and hit the speed-dial.

**Sand**

Gaara looked at his phone where it lay next to him on the counter. "What are they doing awake?"

"Probably missing us," Kankurou suggested, licking his spoon.

"I doubt it," Gaara shook his head, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

**Konoha **

"I told you so," Kyu boasted, picking up her phone, as well. "Hey, Gaara."

"Hello, Kyu."

**Sand **

"Kyu?!" Kankurou scrambled upstairs and grabbed his phone. "Kyu? Ack..." Turning the phone on, he said again, "Kyu?"

"Hey, Kan-kun!"

"What are you guys doing up?" he asked, going back downstairs.

"I was gonna ask you that," Rynn said, from her end.

"Couldn't sleep." Kankurou shrugged, replacing himself on his stool. "What about you guys?"

"We were talking," Kyu answered.

"About what?" Gaara asked.

"Snails," Rynn said sarcastically.

"...What?" Kankurou raised an eyebrow at the phone.

"She's lying, dumb ass."

"Oh." Rynn snickered. "Shut up."

**Konoha **

Knock, knock, knock.

"Go away!" Rynn snapped, putting her hand over the phone.

"Is Kyu in there?"

Recognizing the voice, Kyu shook her head violently.

"No," Rynn called.

"Yes she is, I can smell her."

Kyu glared at Rynn.

"What can I say, the boy is good." Rynn shrugged.

Kyu gave her another glare and got up, going to the door, opening. Chuimaru gave her a weak smile. Tossing her phone on the bed, she went out into the hall with him when he beckoned her.

"Sorry," he said quietly, so that Rynn couldn't hear.

"For what?" she asked, barely audible, so only he could hear her.

"I dunno, you seemed sort of freaked out..."

"Not really, but I don't think I should give you anymore 'lessons'."

Chuimaru gulped slightly, and nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be best... Who're you talking to?"

"No one," she lied, going back in Rynn's room and shutting the door.

"What did he want?" Rynn asked.

Kyu shrugged. "I've been trying to train him, but it hasn't been working, so he decided to stop." (LIAR!)

**The Next Day, Sand Village**

Kankurou yawned heavily, reclining back on his chair behind his desk, his feet up on the desktop. Gaara sat on the chair next to him, looking through a book, as usual. Seated in a neat row before them were six of the ten elders of the Sand village.(A/N: They're in a room like the one the Third was in with all the Jounins, explaining the situation with Orochimaru). The meeting concerning Gaara's seal would begin as soon as the other four elders arrived.

When they finally did, Gaara put his book down and sat with his arms crossed, looking at all of the elders. There was silence for a few minutes, then one of the elders finally asked, "What is the purpose of this meeting, Kazekage-sama?"

"And why is he here?" another asked, nodding at Gaara.

Kankurou gave the latter elder a very stern look. "My brother is the purpose of this meeting."

The elders grew silent, all ten of them starring at Gaara.

"But before we begin," Kankurou continued, taking off his hat and shaking his hair out. "How many of you were involved with the sealing of the Shukaku fifteen years ago?"

The elders looked at each other, then all ten raised their hands.

"Good." Kankurou nodded, and they put their hands down. "How many of you know exactly what the former Kazekage did to seal the Shukaku?"

Again, all ten raised their hands.

"Then, I suppose you would know how to reserve the procedure?" Kankurou sat back, slightly pleased.

The elder who had questioned Gaara's presence jumped up. "You're not serious!?"

Kankurou gave him another stern look. "Very."

"It can't be done!" the elder cried, shaking his head.

"Sit down," Kankurou ordered, his brow furrowing.

"We would need an unsurpassed amount of chakra to reverse the procedure! Without it, all of us could die! We had to use his mother's life chakra as a sacrifice just to—"

"**_Sit!_**" Kankurou shouted. "I did not ask for your opinion!"

The elder did as he was told, crossing his arms.

Turning to the other nine, Kankurou asked, "How many of you are willing to reverse the procedure?"

The eight who had not spoken yet raised their hands without hesitation. The first to speak raised his hand after a moment of thought. Which left the one who obviously hated Gaara.

"Why?" Kankurou asked him, frowning.

"It was the former Kazekage's wish that Gaara be a tool to this village," the (evil) elder said stubbornly.

"This is not the former Kazekage's village anymore," Kankurou countered, just as stubbornly. "It's mine."

"What about the tool?" the elder asked.

"We don't need it. It was a tool for Orochimaru, and we are not tied to the Sound anymore." Kankurou stood up, putting his hands on the desk. "Let me make something very clear. The former Kazekage's 'wishes' were bloodthirsty and heartless. If you are trying to preserve his memory by punishing my brother, you may leave now, because there was nothing honorable in what he did."

The other elder stood up, as well, obviously deciding he had nothing to lose. "You're a freak, just like him! All three of you are freaks, your sister, too! Everyone in that house of yours are freaks and foreigners!"

Kankurou lunged at him, but Gaara beat him, sand encasing the elder, another wave coming to pull Kankurou to a gentle stop. Turning, he saw Gaara's hand raised.

"**_Sabak_**—"

"Gaara, wait!" Kankurou said, before he could clench his fist, therefore killing the elder. Turning to the other nine, he saw they had all drawn kunai, and raised to kill the man themselves. "Do any of you object?"

"Kazekage-sama," cried one of the other nine. "I only object to not being able to kill him myself!"

"He had no right to say such lies!" another cried.

"Gaara-sama should kill him," another concluded.

Kankurou turned to look at Gaara, who nodded.

"**_Sabaku Sousou!_**"

(A.N: Yay!! Gaara killeded the bad guy! AND EVERYONE ELSE LOVES THE KIDS!!! I am so happy!

Kyuubi: Again... doesn't take much.

SNG: (ignores) Kan-kun should get the big brother award of the century for doin' this. Does anyone else agree? C'uz I think Kage did...

Everyone: (holding pick-axes) JUST GIVE US THE NEXT CHAPTER AND NO QUESTIONS WILL BE ASKED!

SNG: (cowers in fear) Well, give me a couple of days!

Kyuubi: Give the people what they want. (pushes SNG into the crazed crowd of reviewers.) Because SNG has been temporarially killed by an insane review, I'd like to take this time to say.. REVIEW SO SHE'LL FUCKIN SHUT UP!!!

SNG: KYUUBI YOU ASS! IF I DIE, YOU DIE!

Kyuubi: NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!


	5. Kankurou's Pain

**Bozenjishitsu **

Yo! This chappie is kind of... short. Alot of my chappies are short, I noticed. Yeah, I have em all written out. . I'm up to chappie--

Kyuubi: (claps a hand over S.N.G's mouth) SHUT UP!

S.N.G: Sowwy... Anyway, Kage said this chappie was really nice. I hope you guys like it. I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers... and all the people who have had a lil somethin to say. YOU PEOPLE CAN BE SILENTLY EVIL!

BTW, Again, I know Temari is the oldest, but I don't care. Kan-kun is my fav.

Also... there was an unintentional effect from these two fan fics. I'ld like to clear something up.

_**KAN-KUN IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

ARE WE ALL CLEAR!??! Yes? GOOD!

Kyuubi: (cowers in fear) Nod!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Kankurou's Pain **

Yawn. Kyu dragged herself down the hall with Rynn. They had just had the rude awakening of the century from Kiba, who felt it necessary to come in and make sure, once again, that Rynn was in fact going out with Gaara, and possibly sleeping with him. Yawn.

"I hate having so many brothers," Rynn grumbled, sitting down at the tables and laying her head on her arms.

"Temari has the same amount as you do, and she isn't suffering," Kyu pointed out, repeating the action.

"Yeah, but there's three of us and three of them when we're there."

"Yeah, and here, we have four girls and three guys, we're dominant," Rynn's older sister, Neera, pointed out, giving both of them a plate of eggs and fried rice. (A/N: I actually ate this stuff once... it's very good for breakfast.)

"Since when did you guys become sexists?" Kiba asked, sitting down as well.

"Since you woke us up," Rynn snapped, blindly eating her breakfast. Glancing at Kyu, who had her phone at her ear, she mumbled, "There is no chance they'll be awake right now. Gaara respects their rights to five hours of sleep in the morning."

"Yeah..." Kyu pocketed her phone again.

**Sand **

Kankurou frowned slightly, looking at the scroll one of the elders had given him. It contained the seal for the Shukaku, but it was very complicated. The traitorous elder had been right; they needed a massive amount of chakra in order to complete the procedure.

Voicing his problem to Temari, she had a few ideas. "If we took a little bit of chakra from each of the ninjas, we could probably gather enough to perform it."

"Yeah, to perform it, but the scroll says most of the chakra is used to silence the Shukaku so it won't interfere. Sort of like a cage." Kankurou shook his head. "We can't take too much from the villagers."

"Maybe we should wait until Kyu, Rynn and Shika come back, and have them bring some ninjas with them?" Temari suggested.

Kankurou shook his head again. "Gaara wants the procedure to be completed by the time they get back."

"But it can't be helped, we need more ninjas!"

"Temari, listen," Kankurou said, serious. "He didn't ask us for anything concerning the seal except that he get to see the three of them and be able to be just him."

Gaara peeked over the railing bordering the stairs overlooking the living room, where Kankurou and Temari were talking.

"If that's all he wants, I'll make sure he gets it, even if I have to give all my chakra," Kankurou said stubbornly. "I've never really been the best big brother for him, and I want to make it up to him."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. _Kankurou..._

"But, Kankurou, you know he's not the best ninja without his sand. If we seal the Shukaku, he won't have the sand anymore, and some of the neighboring villages might want revenge."

"I know... There's a way to seal the Shukaku and keep it's powers, but that takes even more chakra." Kankurou unrolled the scroll some more and showed her. "This whole thing just has dead ends..."

Temari's eyes widened. "Naruto!"

Gaara's eyes widened, as well. _Naruto!_

Kankurou's eyes widened, as well. "Who's Naruto?"

"Loud kid, blond, you called him a brat and wanted to kill him," Temari supplied.

"He doesn't have enough chakra to do something like this!"

Temari smirked.

**Flashback **

_**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"**_

**End Flashback**

"No." Temari shook her head. "He's strong."

"How strong?" Kankurou raised an eyebrow.

"You remember."

**Flashback **

_"That's enough...Stop it."_

_'This is the first time I've seen him this exhausted...' "I understand."_

_"Temari... Kankurou... Sorry."_

_!!_

_"It's... It's nothing..."_

**End Flashback**

Kankurou smirked, as well. "Looks like Gaara requests a visit from Naruto, ne?"

Temari grinned, as well.

And Gaara, cast in shadows, felt his face split into a grin.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._

**Konoha**

Ring. Ring.

"Hello?" Rynn answered the phone.

"Hey, Rynn, it's Temari!"

"Hey, Temari!"

"Does your brother have Uzumaki Naruto's phone number?"

"Which one?"

"The loud one."

"No, which brother."

"The loud one."

"No, which—"

"Kiba!"

"Oh! I'll ask him."

**Sand **

Temari rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" said a brassy voice.

"Is this Kiba?"

"Who's _this_?"

"The Undertaker," Kankurou answered, taking the phone from Temari. "Do you have Uzumaki Naruto's phone number?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

...

"Did you want it?"

...

"Duh!" both Sand siblings shouted.

"Oh, ok." There was a rustle of paper.

**The next day, Sand village**

"Wow..." Naruto starred up at the buildings of sand above him. "This is huge!"

Round-roofed houses peeked over the tall walls. Naruto could see cables stretching from one to the other; some had teenagers like him walking across them. In the distance, he saw a huge temple, even over the gates.

His Sand-nin escort shrugged as the huge gates opened, parting to reveal a red-haired ninja.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried, running forward. "What's up, man?"

"Naruto." Gaara gave him a bit of a smile. "Kankurou let me come greet you." Dismissing the escort with a wave of his hand, Gaara led Naruto into the village.

"This place is awesome!" Naruto awed, looking around. Stores lined the streets, with houses above them. Children ran around in the streets, playing, laughing and shouting. Shop-owners yelled, and shoppers bargained. It was an amazing bustle of activity.

"I suppose. The temple is this way." Gaara gestured down the street before them.

"Well, duh." Naruto eyeballed the huge temple peeking out over the tops of the houses.

**The Temple **

Naruto shifted slightly in his kneeling positions. _Sitting like this is killing me..._ "Where is he, already?!" he shouted at the elders, who had assembled before him.

"Kazekage-sama will arrive in his own good time!" rebuked one of them.

Gaara smirked next to Naruto.

"It's alright, I don't mind," said an airy voice behind them.

"Kazekage-sama! Temari-sama!" cried the elders, standing up respectfully.

"I thought you said Kankurou was the Kazekage?" Naruto cried at Gaara, pointed at the white-and-blue clad youth. "That looks nothing like him!"

"Shut up!" Kankurou snapped, whacking Naruto across the head. "I had a couple of changes, ok?!"

"Yeah... like your girly hair?" Naruto pointed to the long brown strands of hair sweeping Kankurou's face.

Kankurou huffed angrily, stomping over to take his place at the front of the room. Temari sat down next to Naruto. "The Elders of the Sand will recognize Uzumaki Naruto," Kankurou said in a business-like voice, taking off his hat and placing it in front of him on the desk.

"I knew you had girl hair!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kankurou's shoulder-length hair.

"Shikamaru's hair is longer," Kankurou said through a cough.

"Can we get on with this?" Temari snapped angrily.

"Right, right..." Kankurou said in a bored voice. "Naruto, do you know why we called you here?"

"Nope." Naruto grinned.

Kankurou sweat-dropped.

"Ok... Well, we have been reviewing ways to seal the Shukaku within Gaara—"

"Really?! Awesome, dude!" Naruto clapped Gaara on the back.

"..." Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "But the procedure requires a massive amount of chakra."

"That sucks." Naruto crossed his arms, making a Naruto-expression.

"So we need you to call forth the Kyuubi, and allow us to use his chakra," Kankurou finished.

"For what?"

Kankurou, Temari and the elders fell over anime-style. "To allow us to seal the Shukaku!" Kankurou shouted.

"Oh, yeah... Ok, I'll help out!" Naruto grinned.

Kankurou and Temari looked at each other skeptically. "So, what are we doing?" Kankurou asked.

"We're sealing the Shukaku," Naruto said, as if Kankurou were stupid. "Man, your memory sucks!"

"Ok, just checking..."

(A/N: YOSH! ANOTEHR CHAPPIE DONE! I was wrong, this isnt the chappie Kage likes so much... thats chappie seven. . You all shall have to wait. However, if you leave several reviews, I shall update soon! .

Kyuubi: Sigh... she;s making so many mistakes in this spelling, so I have to possess the spellcheck. This is such a misuse of my many talents.

S.N.G: .' Um... I sort of burned my hand. See, I was makin some cup ramen, and I was pouring the boiling water, and I spilled it all on my hand and now I cant use that hand so im typin with one hand. T.T it hurtses...

REVIEW!!!


	6. Fuin O Suru No Shukaku

**Bozenjishitsu **

**Chapter Six: Fuin O Suru No Shukaku **

Gaara sat in the middle of a dark room, shirtless, his back and chest covered in ink-markings, a swirling seal like Naruto's prepared on his stomach. Designs were carved in the stone floor, with Gaara in the center, the swirling ruts spreading out around him, one of the elders seated cross-legged at the end of each line of carvings, their hands in the seal for summoning chakra. Naruto stood behind Gaara, his hands also in the seal to summon chakra; Kankurou stood before him, the scroll with the necessary seals suspended in mid-air before him.

"Naruto, remember, it's absolutely necessary you say and do each of the seals I tell you exactly," Kankurou said firmly.

"I know." Naruto, unnaturally serious, nodded curtly, dark red chakra flowing out from his body. "I'm ready. Oh, and Gaara," he added, still serious.

Gaara looked up at him.

"In the quite likely chance of an emergency, put your head between your knees," Naruto grinned. "And kiss your bum good-bye."

Kankurou rolled his eyes. "You ready, Gaara?" he asked, looking down at his brother.

Gaara nodded mutely.

"This'll hurt, you know. Part of the reason for so much chakra is to subdue the Shukaku."

"Kankurou," Gaara said firmly, "Just do it."

"Ok..." Kankurou looked at Naruto, whose eyes were a dark red, with cat-like slits for pupils. In a slow monotone, he began the seal, which Naruto repeated, making the necessary hand seals.

"**_Fuin O Suru No Shukaku!_**" both Kankurou and Naruto sat at once, as Naruto's red chakra moved to surround Gaara. The Elder's chanting grew as Naruto and Kankurou repeated the seal.

Gaara's eyes widened as the red chakra surrounded him.

_**What do you think you're doing?!**_

'_Sealing you up forever!_' Gaara felt a burning pain on the seals over his body.

_**What?! After everything I did for you?!**_

'_You ruined my life!_'

_**I saved your life millions of times!**_

"**_Fuin O Suru No Shukaku!_**" Even more of the red chakra surrounded him.

_**You don't belong with them! You belong with me!**_

'_Please. What are you, my girlfriend?_'

_**I helped you with her! Without me, she would have broken up with you! You owe your happiness to me!**_

'_I owe you my misery if I owe you anything!_'

_**You can't do this to me!**_

'_Can, and am._' Gaara felt the burning feeling reach the swirling seal on his stomach; it had to be burning him... he would be scarred for life... It didn't matter, as long as he was rid of the Shukaku. But still... how long did the burning have to keep up?

**_Kyuubi..._** Gaara heard the Shukaku growl. Then, he heard another voice, a deep, growling voice.

**Release him!**

_**Since when do you follow orders, Kyuubi?**_

**Since I was sealed. Release your hold on his mind!**

_**What are you, a freakin exorcist?**_

**You could say that.**

_**I won't release him!**_

**Then you shall feel the pain instead.**

Suddenly, the searing pain was gone. Gaara clenched his eyes shut as the Shukaku screamed. Then, he heard Kankurou's voice above him.

"This is taking longer then I thought... It's a strong spirit. Alright, keep chanting. Come on, Naruto, let's run it again."

_**STOP!**_

**Let him go.**

_**NO! STOP!**_

**You won't get what you want like that. Let him go.**

_**NEVER!**_

**Please ... Squash the drama.**

_**I WON'T GO BACK TO THE TEAPOT!**_

**...Teapot?**

_**They sealed me in a frickin' teapot last time!**_

**That sucks. But you won't go into the teapot.**

_**Really?**_

**Sigh... Yes...**

_**Oh. Ok, then.**_

**Wait, that's all I had to say?**

_**Well, yeah, I guess.**_

'_Are you two for real?_'

**Shut up, brat, I'm helping YOU!**

_'Yeah, thanks...'_ Gaara mumbled mentally, as his vision slowly faded into black.

_**Good-bye, Fuuin-kun...**_ he heard the Shukaku whisper, above Kyuubi's satisfied chuckling.

_**Don't turn away **_

_**I pray you've heard **_

_**The words I've spoken**_

_**Dare to believe**_

_**For one last time**_

_**And then I'll let the**_

_**Darkness cover me**_

_**Deny everything**_

_**Slowly walk away**_

_**To breathe again**_

_**On my own**_

_**Carry me away**_

_**I need your strength**_

_**To get me through this**_

_**Dare to believe**_

_**For one last time**_

_**And then I'll let the**_

_**Darkness cover me**_

_**Deny everything**_

_**Slowly walk away**_

_**To breathe again**_

_**On my own**_

Song: Darkness 

**Artist: Disturbed**

**Album: Prayer**

Kyuubi: Hello, this is Kyuubi. S.N.G. and K.N.K. are a bit caught up at the moment, so Shukaku and I are taking care of the author's note.

Shukaku: (nods) Yep.

Kyuubi: (ignores muffle screams from the nearby closet) I'm not too happy with this chapter, since all of it is sap, but since the fic is a romance, I guess I don't really have any say. I'm more approving of Catharsis, since kids get beat up.

S.N.G.: LET US OUT!!

Kyuubi: Dammit, Shukaku, I told you to tape their mouths shut!

Shukaku: I thought you did that!

Kyuubi: Nooo, dumbass, I was proof-reading!

Shukaku: Shit...

(S.N.G. somehow gets to type something.) In case anyone has wondered where we are, we have been glued to the ceiling in a broom closet with wet cereal by Shukaku. Someone please let us out!

Kyuubi: Dammit go shut them up!

Shukaku: (calls) DON'T MAKE ME SQUISH YOU!

(Silence in the closet.)

Shukaku: That's better.

Kyuubi: Anywho, until they figure out how to get out, Shukaku and I will be handling the reviews, and the authors notes. Be warned.

Shukaku: This is gonna be so much fun!

Kyuubi: (suddenly hopes S.N.G. and K.N.K. get out soon)


	7. Gaara's Wish

**Bozenjishitsu**

Yo! Hehehe. Sorry it took me so long to update! My computer has been acting shitty, so we got a new modem for it, but the modem made it so that unless we uploaded DSL, it wouldn't let us get online. So basically, since the day I last updated, I haven't been online at all, and haven't been checking my mail, and had to walk to the nearest library to upload this chapter because the DSL won't work until Wednesday. I hate my life.

Kyuubi: My work here is done.

S.N.G.: (still in closet, telling Kyuubi what to write) Grr... BTW, I'm working on a F.A.Q. thing to post after I finish all this (which won't be for a while, unfortunately, the way things are going, so if anyone has any questions about the content of this story, please review and ask me. But please make sure you put down that you want it to be for this, because I'd probably forget. The questions I came up with myself that might be bugging people probably suck, so I need help!

Anywho, this is the chappie I sent to KageNoKatana, since she is special and gets to read everything before I post it, and she said it was really, really cute. I think I mentioned before somewhere about how her favorite chappie is coming up. This is it. At least, of the ones I've sent her, this is it.

Anyway... S.N.G.'s thanks, dictated to Shukaku, since Kyuubi refused.

TY TO: KageNoKatana, for giving me ideas, and making sure I finished. If she didn't push me to make the next chapters after I sent the last ones to her, I probably would have given up a long time ago.

Kyuubi: Oh, god, cut the melodramatics.

TO TY: Jazzywolf. She has continued to review me, and, even when I though my stories sucked, like This Much I Know Is True, she always reviewed and told me they were ok. (Were you lying...?) Anyway, thanks!

TY TO: Kashisenshey, for putting up with my shit. I know I can be a pain in the ass a lot. (That's totally irrelevant but I'm too sigh to tell him to his face, even if I only know him online...)

TY TO: ALL THE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! BTW, I noticed something that was unfair. I always beg for reviews, and get sad when I don't get any, but then I noticed, I have only sent about five reviews, total, my entire life for other people's stories. That's cold. So I'm trying to change! HINATA AND I SHALL CHANGE TOGETHER!!

Kyuubi: (bangs his head between a door and a post)

TY TO: Kyuubi, for not killing me yet...

Kyuubi: Currently, you are floating in the safe harbor of my patience.

...Not that he could.

Kyuubi: (grumble grumble) She is still trying to make chapters longer. Mostly, what I do is add my notes on last, when I'm uploading the chapters, so the number of words for each chapter goes up. But she is trying! Please bear with her. BTW, she wants to make there be some sort of obstacle for Kyu along the way, but she just can't think of anything! She has a perfect life now, and that must change! But she's such a sweet, caring person, she can't think of anything!

Ten bucks to anyone who just fell off their chair laughing.

NOTES:

The authoress is still crazy.

She still owns Kankurou.

Kyuubi is still in her head.

Kyuubi: Dammit!

She is fully aware Temari should be the oldest, but the true question is whether or not she cares.

Reviews can pull a girl from her dying position.

Disclaimer: I'm shocked! You people read this shit and you don't know whether or not I own Naruto!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES FANS!?!

**Chapter Seven: Gaara's Wish**

Kankurou sighed heavily, and leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. He was in the hospital, and Gaara was in the bed next to him, and Naruto in the bed next to Gaara. The procedure had left both of them utterly exhausted, Naruto drained of chakra, and Gaara was rendered unconscious. The elders had told Kankurou that the recovery may take up to ten days, and Rynn, Kyu and Shikamaru were arriving in eleven days. So, Kankurou mused, Gaara would be out of the hospital the day before the girls and Shikamaru came home. It all worked out.

And if he didn't get 'Big Brother Award' of the century for this, he was going to have to be annoyed with... someone.

"Kankurou, you should go get some sleep," Temari said at his elbow. "Sitting there for the whole ten days is not going to make him get better any faster."

"Yeah, but what if he wakes up and no one's here?"

"Naruto will be here," she reminded him.

"The Kyuubi gives Naruto some sort of healing powers, he told me, so he'll be out of here by tonight, at least."

"Since when are you so obsessed with making Gaara happy?" Temari asked through a laugh.

Kankurou gave her a sort of glare. "I've been trying to make him happy for a while, now."

"Yeah, but a couple years ago, you couldn't give a rat's ass if he lived or died."

Sadly, Kankurou thought, that was true. During the first Chuunin exam, when they were in the forest of death, (for however short a time that was) Gaara had threatened to kill him at least five times. Temari had always been closer to Gaara, for whatever reason Kankurou was not clear on. Gaara had hardly ever threatened to kill her, or anything like that. But then, Kankurou recalled, Gaara wasn't always like that.

**Flashback **

_"Nii-chan!"_

_Kankurou turned, giving his little brother a glare as the red-haired slip of a kid ran towards him. "What do you want now?"_

_"Will you play with me?" Gaara asked, panting from his run._

_Kankurou rolled his eyes. "I don't have time to play with a four year old."_

_"Come on, Nii-chan!" Gaara cried, tugging at Kankurou's leg. "You always say that! Please?"_

_Kankurou looked down into the large, pale green eyes gazing up at him with little brother adoration. God, why did the kid have to be so cute?_

_"Ok, ok..."_

_"Yeah!" Gaara jumped around, obviously pleased, and Kankurou couldn't help but smile._

**Later **

_"Yashamaru, can't you make Gaara play with someone else?" Kankurou asked, after five hours of playing with the young insomniac._

_Yashamaru smiled a little. "I can't make him dislike you, Kankurou-sama."_

_"But none of the other kids want to play with me when they see me with him!" Kankurou whined, plopping down on his chair. "Everyone's scared of him! No one likes him!"_

_"So, you're saying you want him to be hurt even more?"_

_"Ye—No—I don't know." Kankurou banged his head on the table._

_"Kankurou-sama," Yashamaru said gently, sitting across from his nephew. Kankurou looked up. "You're his big brother, which therefore makes you his idol. He wants to be just like you."_

_"Yeah, whatever."_

**The next day**

_"Kan-nii-chan!" Gaara wailed, running to hide behind his brother's leg._

_Kankurou looked down at him. "What?"_

_"The kids!" Gaara pointed to a small army of four year olds, armed with rocks and sticks, undoubtedly chasing Gaara away from where they were playing. "They—they—"_

_Kankurou shut him up, glaring at the four year old before him. "What do you brats want?"_

_"Tell your brother to stay away from us!" one of them, obviously the ringleader, snapped._

_"Yeah, we don't want him here!" another shouted._

_Kankurou scowled and flicked his wrist. A pebble came into contact with the ringleader's forehead. The kid fell backwards, a red mark on his head, the wound throbbing. The other kids, including Gaara, starred at Kankurou in awe._

_"Go away," the hooded nine-year-old said coldly, tossing another pebble up and down in his hand. "Leave us alone."_

_The kids dragged their ringleader to his feet and ran away, screaming about some insane big kid who wanted to kill them all. Gaara starred up at his big brother, green eyes wide with admiration. "Nii-chan..."_

_"Don't let those kids push you around," Kankurou said gruffly, giving him the pebble._

_"Arigato, Kan-nii-chan..." Gaara whispered softly as he walked away._

_Kankurou paused and looked over his shoulder, in time to see his brother pocket the pebble and walk away._

**End Flashback**

"You were never around when the kids picked on him, were you?" Kankurou asked, starring at his brother's face.

"No."

"Then you never saw his face when they chased him away, screaming that he was a monster, and that he should get out of 'their village'?" Kankurou looked at her over his shoulder.

Temari's eyes widened. "They said that?"

"They said a lot more then that, some times," Kankurou said bitterly.

**Flashback**

_Ten-year-old Kankurou sighed heavily, shoving his hands in his pockets. Baki-sensei had put them through some painful training that day. Kankurou couldn't wait to get in his room and in bed._

_Walking past Gaara's door, he stopped when he heard crying. _Gaara was crying?_ Pushing the door open the tiniest of cracks, he heard five-year-old Gaara sob softly._

_"Why am I the only one they call a monster...?" the little redhead sobbed, burying his face in his pillow. Kankurou didn't understand why Gaara had a bed, seeing as he never used it, but apparently he did. "Why doesn't anyone like me...?"_

_Kankurou was about to leave Gaara alone when he heard his name._

_"Kan-nii-chan..." Gaara sniffed. "Kaasan... Why does Nii-chan hate me...?"_

_Kankurou felt a lump form in his throat. _I don't hate you, Gaara...

**End Flashback**

"Sorry, Kankurou," Temari said softly. "I didn't know it was so important to you."

"You never asked," he said, putting his guards up again.

"I know..." Temari sighed heavily and left the room.

Frowning thoughtfully, Kankurou picked up Gaara's pants and looked through the large pockets on either side. In the pocket on the right side, where his shuriken holder should have been, was a small, white pebble.

Kyuubi: We hope that was worth the wait.

Shukaku: They worked hard on it.I helped!

Kyuubi: BTW, shukaku, we are NOT helping them with their notes ever again. we will just write what we need to and then upload it, got it?

Shukaku: (sad) Hai...


	8. Sozojo

**Bozenjishitsu**

ME BE SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I AM AT THE LIBRARY AGAIN! We are trying to get the internet back. but because i had top make you guys wait so long, chappie nine is up, too. btw. I NEED QUESTIONS FOR MY FAQ!!!1 I ONLY GOT ONE!

I love you, Midori. When I rule the world, your death shall be quick and painless.

(kisses)

Kyuubi: (to SHukaku) We are not dictating anymore kisses.

(SNG is still in the closet, since no one has told kyuubi to let her out yet)

Shukaku: Awww why not? they so cute!

Kyuubi: (slowly backs away)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Sozojo**

Kyu sighed heavily and dropped to the ground, utterly exhausted, the wooden dummy before her worn to a toothpick. She hadn't been training since she went to live at the Sand, since it wasn't necessary. Now, she knew she had a lot to catch up on. Before, she would have been able to destroy the dummy barehanded, no problem. Now, even though she had gotten close, she knew she had to keep working. Standing up, she turned to the other wooden dummy she had ready behind her, and, summoning chakra to her hands and feet, began to dish out well-aimed hits to the wooden surface.

"What're you gonna do if you pass out because you over-exercised?"

Without stopping her attacks, she answered, "Take a nap, get up, and keep working."

Chuimaru grinned and shook his head, jumping down from the tree branch he was perched on. "But if anyone found you before you woke up, like, say, Rynn, she would freak out, call your fiancé, and we'd have half the Sand's army against us for leaving you helpless."

"Kankurou's not like that," she said stubbornly, knocking the right arm of the dummy off with a well-aimed kick. "He'd worry, but he'd just ask Rynn and Shikamaru to make sure I was ok."

"Why didn't he come?" Chuimaru sat down next to the dummy.

"He has responsibilities. Plus, he and Gaara are looking up an effective seal for the Shukaku." Kyu did a roundhouse kick, sending the dummy's head flying.

"His responsibilities are more important than you?"

"That's not a fair question. He's the Kazekage, so his village comes first, most of the time. Then, his family comes after that. Then us. We've never really had any problems with it."

"I see. So, you never come first?"

"Since when were you so concerned with my love-life?" Kyu asked, stopping for a while and sitting down next to him, taking a long drink from her water bottle.

"Since always. We've been friends for forever."

"Yeah, well, you really need to grow out of the protection thing, because I really don't need it." She offered him her water bottle, but he refused.

"You remember when we went to the graduation dance?" (A/N: Made that up...) he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You couldn't get a date, so I went with you." She poured some of the water over her head.

"Actually... I didn't really want another date," Chuimaru said quietly, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hnn."

"I sort of already was going with who I wanted to," he mumbled.

Kyu choked on the gulp of water she had just drunk, but before she could ask him what the hell he meant, Chuimaru leaned over and pressed his lips against hers in a light, passionate kiss.

Rynn opened her window at that exact moment to call Kyu in, but froze when she saw her oldest brother kissing her. 'Oh my god...' Slamming the window shut, she ran down the hall to get her cell phone.

So, she didn't see Kyu push Chuimaru away, and jump up. "You ass!" she shouted, punching him. "That's disgusting!"

Chuimaru sat still, taking her abuse, which wasn't as painful as it could have been, since she was exhausted. Punching him a final time, she stormed away into the house.

'So much for having nothing to lose,' he thought grimly.

**Sand **

"Kankurou!" Temari shouted, banging on the door to Gaara's hospital room. It was quickly opened, and her older brother hissed angrily, "Hello?! People are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, but I just got a call from Rynn, and she says she saw Kyu kissing Chuimaru!" Temari said, on a softer tone.

Kankurou's eyes widened, and he ran to where he had put his Kazekage cloak, getting his cell phone. Hitting the speed dial, he waited for Rynn to pick up.

"Kankurou, I'm sorry, I was only—"

"Tell me what you saw," he said, hoping his voice didn't show how scared and worried he was.

"I opened the window to tell Kyu to come inside and eat lunch—"

"What was she doing outside?"

"She was training."

"She doesn't need to train!"

"That's what I said, but she didn't listen."

"I know how that is. Go on."

"I saw Chuimaru kissing her!" Rynn sounded panicked.

"Wait... You saw Chuimaru kissing Kyu?" Kankurou's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I opened the window just as he leaned in."

"Did you see Kyu's face?"

"No... It was too far away—"

Just then, another line was picked up. "Kan-kun, I wanna go home, please!"

Kankurou's eyes widened again. "Kyu?"

"Please, lemme come home, I don't wanna stay here anymore!" She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Just a sec, Aka-chan," he said gently, putting his hand over the phone and turning to Temari. "Do you think he'd mind if just Kyu came home?" He nodded to Gaara, who was still asleep.

"I think Rynn was the one he wanted to see as himself," Temari assured him.

"Yeah..." Taking his hand off the phone, he said, gently, "Kyu, I'm sending an escort to get you tonight, ok?"

"Ok. I'll be packed." He heard her phone click, leaving him with just Rynn.

"Rynn, you can't come back yet," he said firmly. "Tell Shikamaru the same."

"I don't want to," she said firmly. "I'm gonna beat the shit outta my brother."

Kankurou nodded. "You do that." Hanging up the phone, he went and prodded Gaara gently. "Gaara?"

Gaara's head lulled right and left like a doll's before his eyes cracked open. "It worked..."

Kankurou grinned happily. "Yeah, it did."

"Can I get up yet?"

Temari shook her head. "I think you should catch up on some sleep." Kankurou's nod assured Gaara it was alright, so he prepared to close his eyes again.

"Gaara, is it ok if Kyu comes home tonight?"

Gaara looked at the ceiling and nodded. "Rynn cannot come home."

"I know. Go back to sleep." Standing up, Kankurou pocketed his phone. "Temari, go get a group of five ninja escorts and tell them the mission."

"Hai." Temari bowed and exited the room.

Kankurou sighed and took his seat next to Gaara. Kyu hadn't initiated the kiss... He was sure of that. And, unless she brought it up, he didn't think it would be best to try and talk to her about it.

He smiled in spite of himself. Kyu was coming home!

* * *

GASP1 CHUIMARU KISSED KYU! IS KAN-KUN GONNA BE MAD?

Guess what?

CHAPPIE NINE IS UP!

So is chappie 227-228 of the actual comic btw...


	9. Yurushi

**Bozenjishitsu **

There is no author's note, as Kyuubi is checking the closet SNG and KNK are confined to and Shukaku's intellect only reaches to the point where he knows how to post something

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Yurushi **

Kyu sighed slightly, tossing her clothes back in her backpack. She knew she was being overly dramatic about the whole thing, but she couldn't help it.

Chuimaru, her best friend, who was more like the big brother she'd never had, had kissed her.

ON PURPOSE!

If she wasn't so shook up, she would have stayed in the Inuzuka household and stuck it out, but that wasn't an option right now. Now, she decided, she really needed to see Kankurou.

"Kyu, what happened?" Rynn asked, opening the door.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said in a monotone, hoping Rynn couldn't see her red, puffy eyes. She hadn't cried, but she'd come very close to it.

"Are you really going home?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Kyu shrugged, sniffing slightly, as she tossed her hygienic necessities in her backpack. "I miss Kankurou."

"Well, either way, I'm gonna beat Chuimaru to within an inch of his life." Rynn sat down on Kyu's folded-up futon and grinned.

"Was Kankurou mad when you told him?" Kyu sat down on Rynn's bed, her possessions packed.

"Not really. I think 'disappointed' is a better word, until he found out Chuimaru was the one who initiated the kiss. Then he just got worried."

Kyu sighed heavily. "I hope he's ok."

Rynn grinned (Hey, that sorta rhythms...). "We're really lucky."

"Yep. We both got the guys of your dreams, and, when we get married, we'll be sisters." In spite of the fact that she was depressed, Kyu joined Rynn in squealing with joy at this notion.

"Yeah, but Gaara-kun hasn't asked me yet," Rynn pointed out on a sadder note.

"Yeah, well, he's not really familiar with that sort of thing, is he?" Kyu smiled reassuringly. "He'll get to it. Kan-kun told me Gaara's been asking him for advice a lot, lately. I guess it's only a matter of time until he asks him how to ask someone to get married."

"Let me see your ring, again," Rynn begged, going to sit next to Kyu, who obliged with a grin, extending her hand. The ring finger of said hand was decorated in a quarter-inch thick silver band, which looked very simple from afar, but when viewed up close, one could see tiny diamonds around the band, forming Kyu and Kankurou's names. There were no large gems or anything, although Kankurou had offered them, but Kyu said they would hinder her movement, so he had had the band forged. He had an identical band on his finger, except that his was a half an inch thick. Both rings were very pretty. "It's so pretty," Rynn said with longing. "I wanna get one just like yours."

Kyu shrugged. "You might change your mind when he actually asks you. You tend to do that."

Rynn shrugged, as well. "When's your escort coming?"

"I dunno. Kankurou said they would come sometime tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Rynn grinned, lying back on her bed and crossing her hands behind her head. "I can't believe he's sending five ninjas for you. That's a lot, don't you think?"

"He's always been really cautious ever since I got kidnapped last year." (A/N: See the prequel in order to understand this. Then again, if you didn't read it already, what the hell are you going reading this? Did you cheat...?)

"True. I guess he doesn't want to take any chances."

"He doesn't take any chances with any of us," Kyu corrected, twirling a long strand of black hair around her finger. "He always makes sure we have at least three escorts each if we're going somewhere alone, and if it's just the three of us, he always sends a few people anyway. It's not just me he's protective of."

"Yeah, you're right. He's a really good Kazekage, isn't he?"

"The best," Kyu said confidently. "I never met the last one, but from what I've heard, he wasn't the friendliest of creatures."

"Yeah," Rynn said darkly. "He's the one who sealed Shukaku in Gaara-kun."

"Mm-hmm. I heard some of the villagers talking, and they're really glad Kan-kun and Gaara are looking for a seal for the Shukaku. I don't think it was Gaara they were so afraid of."

(A/N: Before I go on, has anyone besides me noticed that all the demon vessels are parentless? I just realized that... even though there's only two. We now return you to your original fan fic.)

"I think they're all really relieved to have a Kazekage who cares about something other then himself," Kyu continued. "Kankurou told me the last one wouldn't even let them call him father, and they could only see him if they had an appointment."

"That is so wrong," Rynn said angrily. "I can't imagine having to make an appointment to hug my dad. Not that they'd want to hug Gaara's dad."

"I know what you mean. My dad was really over-protective and all, but he was a really nice dad, anyway." Kyu grinned at Rynn, who grinned back.

The two girls talked for a while about nothing in particular, until Rynn's mother called, "Kyu-kun, there's a team of Sand Nins here for you!"

Kyu got up, shouldering her backpack and, giving Rynn a hug and a promise to give it to Gaara, went downstairs. Standing in the foyer of the Inuzuka household were, among five ninjas, three familiar faces grinning up to her.

"Hey, bitch," Ramiko called upon seeing her. "We heard you were in a tight spot, so we're here to bail you out!" Aoshi and Yasuke greeted her, as well.

Figures Kankurou would have them among the escort. "Hey, guys," she said with a grin.

"You ready to go?" Yasuke asked, opening the door.

"Yeah." Turning to Rynn's mother, Kyu bowed politely. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's no trouble, Kyu-chan," Mrs. Inuzuka (A/N: Does she even have a name?) said, smiling. "Feel free to come over if you visit Konoha again."

"I will," Kyu promised, following her escort out the door. "I'm glad you guys are part of the escort," she said, once the door was closed and they headed down the street.

"Temari-sama said you sounded pretty desperate on the phone," Aoshi said concernedly, giving Kyu a friendly, one-armed hug.

"I was," Kyu admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. She and Aoshi had gotten to be good friends since he had started hanging out with Kankurou, so she didn't feel weird about him hugging her; plus, he had a girlfriend.

"Is everything ok?" Ramiko asked, pushing open the tall gates to Konoha.

"Yeah, I just got homesick, I guess," she lied.

"Isn't you getting homesick what started this whole thing?" Ramiko asked, stepping aside to let them through after showing the gatekeeper his traveling papers.

"Yeah," she admitted, laughing. "I guess home wasn't really what it was cracked up to be."

"Yeah. Sand village kicks Konoha's ass any day now," Yasuke laughed.

"Damn straight." Kyu gave him a high-five as they started on the road to the Sand Village. Since the treaties between the Sand and Konoha had been made, signs had been put up between the two villages to mark travelers' progress, making it easier for them to find the hidden villages. The six travelers laughed and talked the whole way to the Sand village, the desert sand white and cool under their feet, now that the sun had gone down. Ramiko, Yasuke and another of the escort had contests to see who could make a ball of sand and send it the farthest using chakra. Behind them, Kyu and Aoshi talked amongst themselves.

"Kankurou's been really anxious for you to come home," he informed her. "He hasn't stopped talking about you since you left. 'Course, that's not that big of a change."

"What d'you mean?" she asked, as Ramiko whooped and holler, his ball of sand surpassing the other two.

"Well, you're basically all he ever talks about when he's not talking about business," Aoshi said, grinning. "You're always worked into the conversation one way or another. Sort of like me and my girl; I can't get her out of my head, so I can't help but talk about her."

Kyu grinned, giving him a one-armed hug as they approached the tall gates to the Sand village. "Thanks, Aoshi."

He grinned, as well, as Yasuke hollered up at the gatekeepers to let them in. "Anytime."

As the doors eased themselves open, Ramiko said suddenly, "Kazekage won't be down here to greet you."

"Why?" Kankurou had almost never failed to be at the gates when she arrived.

"He's in the hospital."

Kyu's eyes widened, and Aoshi, seeing her look of obvious fear, assured her, "He's ok. It's Gaara."

"Well, is Gaara ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Kazekage will explain when we get there," Yasuke said, leading her away to the newly constructed white building down the street from the temple. (A/N: I highly doubt they had a hospital before. Assholes.)

When they reached the ward where Gaara was staying, Aoshi stopped her. "Before you go in, Kankurou's asked that no one be loud in there, ok?"

"Ok..." Kyu raised an eyebrow as Aoshi opened the door to the ward.

The room was dimly lit, with four beds, two on either side of the room. There was a window across from door, said window taking up almost the entire room, showing the moon and several nearby buildings. (Kyu thought she could see their house from here...) In the two beds on the right side of the room she saw a red head and a blond head sticking out from under the covers. Between the beds, his brow furrowed in thought, sat Kankurou.

"We brought her," Ramiko said in quietly loud voice. (Is that even possible?)

At his friend's voice, Kankurou's head shot up, and, almost soundlessly (I say almost because he accidentally kicked Gaara's bed), crossed the room to them. "Thanks, guys, you can go home," he said, taking Kyu's backpack from her and setting it on one of the vacant beds.

The five ninjas bowed themselves out and closed the door. The instant the door was shut, Kankurou folded Kyu in his arms, kissing her tenderly on her lips, forehead, eyes and neck. Kyu wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, feeling her eyes burn under his touch, a wave of guilt passing over her. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his shoulder.

She felt him pause, so she continued. "I didn't want to... I didn't know he—"

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to," he said gently, stroking her hair in a comforting gesture.

"But..." Kyu felt tears leak out from the corners of her eyes. (Exactly why she is crying, I have no idea, but let's continue, since this scene is so cute.)

"Kyu, it's **ok**," he said firmly, a little shocked to see her in tears. "I don't care."

She smiled slightly as he gently kissed each of her tears as they fell. Standing in his arms (in a hospital ward with two other people ... o, how romantic), it was hard to feel worried, or even sickened, about Chuimaru's dumbassedness.

* * *

A/N: Awww!

Kyuubi: Gag me with spoon, please.

S.N.G.: Why? This is so cute! (watches scene)

Kyuubi: Hit me with a rock, Shukaku. Just put me out of my misery.

Shukaku: (beams) Ok!


	10. Kizukaseru No Rynn!

**Bozenjishitsu**

Okie day!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed the last chappie!

KILL CHUIMARU!!!!!!

Bet y'all werent expectin THAT.... i hope....

Anyway, I would like to take this time to do a random quiz:

Who, out of the following, is your favorite couple so far:

Kankurou and Kyu

Gaara and Rynn

Shikamaru and Temari

Please review with your answers!!!

BTW, monday is my b-day, 9-27.... I shall be 15!!!! ha! (Yes I have a late bday... shut up...)

School started a while ago, and, believe it or not...

I HAVE NOT SKIPPED CLASS AT ALL SO FAR!!!

Crowd: GASP!

Kyuubi: (feels his brain melting through his ears) God dammit... why couldnt you take something INTERESTING, instead of Enviromental Science, Guitar and Geometry?

SNG: Sorry, Kyuubi, but they don't have "How to Kill Your Vessel" classes

Kyuubi: DAMMIT!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Kizukaseru No Rynn!**

Once Kyu left, Rynn went down to the kennels and retrieved Tsubasa, as well as another dog, Koneko, and went off in search of Chuimaru.

She didn't have to look for long, however, since Chuimaru hadn't moved from his sitting position next to Kyu's wooden dummy. Upon seeing him, Koneko whimpered and moved to lick his face, but Rynn kept her in check at her side. Tsubasa, sensing his mistress's anger, growled at Chuimaru. The noises from the two dogs caused Chuimaru to raise his head, and sigh.

"I don't want to train with you today, Rynn," he said tiredly. "Go put the dogs back."

Rynn shook her head stubbornly. "No."

He scoffed slightly. "No? They're tired, let them sleep," he ordered, reaching out to scratch Koneko's head. He was rewarded with Tsubasa's jaws clamped shut on his hand. "Wha..."

Rynn glared down at him, her hands making the seal for Beast Mimicry: Four Legs.

Chuimaru sighed. "Don't, Rynn, it's not worth you getting beat again."

Rynn's glare intensified, if it was possible. "I've gotten better since we last fought."

Chuimaru raised an eyebrow.

**Flashback**

_Ten-year-old Rynn panted slightly, falling backwards. Tsubasa whimpered and licked his master's bruises. Rynn pushed the pup away and glared up at her brother._

_Chuimaru couldn't help but smile. "You'll have to be my age before you can beat me."_

_"Come on, Chui, don't be so hard on her," Kyu called from where she was seated in a nearby tree with Yashi._

_"She told me not to go easy on her," Chuimaru called back, smirking at his baby sister. "Blame her for being weak."_

_Rynn's glare faltered, but she quickly recovered. "Just you wait!" she screamed. "I'm going to beat you one day! Just you wait!" (A/N: Shockingly like Naruto, ne?)_

_Chuimaru laughed. "We'll see. In a couple of years."_

_"A couple of YEARS?!" Rynn shouted angrily._

_"If, in a couple of years, you beat me," Chuimaru continued, "I will acknowledge you as the better of the four Inuzuka siblings, since I beat Neera and Kiba."_

_Rynn jumped up. "Just you wait! I'll beat you! In five minutes or less!"_

_Kyu sighed slightly. "Now that you said it, you can't take back your words."_

_Rynn shook her head, her red, spiky hair falling in her eyes. "I won't!"_

_"I don't want to kill your ego, so let's make it ten minutes," Chuimaru said with a smirk, jumping up to sit next to Kyu and Yashi in the tree._

**End Flashback**

Chuimaru laughed. "I'd forgotten about that. I suppose you mean to hold up your end of the deal?"

Rynn growled, her canines growing slowly longer. "I have grown stronger," she said in a low growl very unlike her normally cheerful voice. "I will beat you, and I will be the best of the four!"

Chuimaru smirked. "You're going to attack me when I don't even have my own dog with me? That's not a fair win."

"I'm not," she said coldly, smacking Koneko's backside sharply, sending the dog towards her brother. "I brought Koneko for you."

Chuimaru smirked again. "I see. Then, we fight."

Rynn smirked, as well. "Tsubasa!" The dog barked to show he was ready, and, when she crouched down, jumped up to stand on her back, causing her to falter slightly, but kept the hand-seal. "**_Beast Mimicry! Four legs!_**"

_**Sensation washes over me/**__**I can't describe it/**__**Pain I felt so long ago/**__**I don't remember/**__**Tear a hole so I can see/**__**My devastation/**__**Feelings from so long ago**__**I don't remember**_

Chuimaru grinned, making a seal to summon chakra to surround both himself and the dog. Concentrating chakra on his nose, eyes, and ears, he felt his senses sharpen and his chakra-sensing ability grow. Chuimaru uttered an inward gasp when he sensed a huge body of chakra emitting from his baby sister. When did Rynn get so strong?

_**Holding on, to let them know/**__**What's given to me/**__**To hide behind/**__**The mask this time/**__**And try to believe**_

Rynn shouted some incoherent seal; Chuimaru felt her chakra whistle past his face, filling the space between them. Then, before he could react, she was in front of him (or was it Tsubasa?) and her fist was digging into the side of his face.

_**Blind your eyes to what you see/**__**You can't embrace it/**__**Leave it well enough alone/**__**And don't remember/**__**Cut your pride and watch it bleed /**__**You can't deny it/**__**Pain you know you can't ignore/**__**I don't remember**_

With a grunt, Chuimaru felt his back slam against Kyu's dummy. Before he even had time to call for Koneko, he felt her fists pound into his gut; he felt blood creep up his throat as his stomach was caught in the trail of well-aimed hits she dealt him. There was a quick lapse in her attacks, and he built up enough breath to call Koneko to him, then felt Rynn's foot make contact with his neck, sending him through Kyu's dummy, splinters embedding in his back.

_**Holding on, to let them know/**__**What's given to me/**__**To hide behind/**__**The mask this time/**__**And try to believe**_

What is this speed? he thought, all thoughts of fighting back forgotten; he just needed to get away with his life. "Koneko!" he shouted when Rynn paused to make another hand-seal. Koneko whimpered, but stayed where she was. "Koneko! Get over here and help!" But Koneko didn't move; she was too attached to Rynn. He felt Rynn's chakra grow and channel itself again, and turned in time to get clawed in the face by her growing nails.

(A/N: Has anyone besides me noticed that if you were an Inuzuka, you would never have to worry about growing out your nails?)

_**Blind your eyes to what you see/**__**You can't embrace it/**__**Leave it well enough alone/**__**And don't remember/**__**Cut your pride and watch it bleed /**__**You can't deny it/**__**Pain you know you can't ignore/**__**I don't remember**_

"Rynn, I give up! You win!" he shouted, raising his arms to block his face.

She smirked, standing over him, and looked at her watch. "Eight minutes," she said huffily, and, snapping her fingers at her dog, walked away.

"Where did you get that speed?" he whispered, pain flooding through his body.

She paused, looking back at him. "Gaara."

_**If I can/**__**Remember/**__**To know this will/**__**Conquer me/**__**If I can/**__**Just walk alone/**__**And try to escape/**__**Into me**_

**Song: Remember**

**Artist: Disturbed**

**Album: Believe**

Kyuubi: HELL, YEAH, RYNN! AT LEAST SOMEONE FIGHTS IN THIS PIECE OF SHIT!

S.N.G: Who said you could comment already?

Kyuubi: I did.

S.N.G.: You've been spending too much time with Shukaku, you know that?

Kyuubi: Hey, it's not my fault you and Kage have to talk all the time, thus making it impossible for us to avoid each other!

S.N.G.: True, true.


	11. Shodaku

**Bozenjishitsu **

Sorry for the wait... Am I the only one who thought that the last chappie was my best fight scene ever? Huh? Speak up, now!

Readers: ...

Crickets: churp-chirup

Whatever... I'm working on two things for this story... one, which I am allowed to tell about, is called...something japanese... I forget. I might post it soon. It's about the year between A.N.T.R. and this. H-R and I sort of had a thought-attack for her fan fics, and I thought of this somewhere in the middle.

I just saw _50 First Dates_... IT WAS SO CUTE! But afterwards, I had to have a buncha waffles because she had some. I made a teepee with them. It was really fun... and tasty, too.

Oh well, since no one likes to listen to me babble, anyway...

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Shodaku **(Oh yeah--Midori: I'll post all the chapter meanings in the FAQ, since theres alot of japanese ones and that would be too many questions to write. TY anyway!)

Kyu sighed in contentment, and felt a strong arm drop on her in a protective gesture. Looking up, she saw Kankurou's eyes were closed, although she knew he wasn't asleep. He never slept, except for a few minutes, now that Gaara was in the hospital. He had abandoned his chair, however, and taken the bed across from Gaara's, the two of them lying side by side on the covers, ready to get up at a moment's notice if one of the sleeping bodies before them stirred. But for the time being, they simply lie silent, enjoying each other's company.

Kyu smiled slightly, and reached up, stroking his long, brown hair. He moved his head slightly against her touch, closing his hand over hers, drawing it over his lips, and kissing her fingers tenderly. She smiled, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"God, I missed you," he mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "Two weeks is too long, even if you didn't stay the whole time."

"That's one of the reasons I came home," she said softly, crawling up to kiss his chin.

"And the other reasons?"

She paused, then rested her head against his neck. "I don't know... Suddenly, I just didn't want to be there anymore. Everything was different. My parents didn't even get my room ready, so I had to stay over the Inuzuka's. I wanted to spend the vacation with my friends, but then my best friend..." (Great parents... I don't like them... do you? They threaten Kan-kun!)

"I thought Temari was your best friend?"

"Yeah, she is, but I've known Chuimaru for forever. Even he's different." She buried her face in his shirt, taking in his comfortable scent (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I love the AXE scent... my ex-friend, Joe, smells like it. wink!). She had never had any trouble telling him what she felt.

"I don't think he's changed," Kankurou said gently. "I have a feeling he's just showing you another side to him he's kept hidden."

"Well, what if I don't want to see the other side?" she asked, looking up at him with large, imploring blue eyes.

He smiled at her tiredly, stroking her cheek. "I don't think you really have a choice."

"God, can't you two stop? I think I'm gonna be sick."

The (snuggling, adorable) two looked over at the beds. Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily.

Kyu raised an eyebrow. "Why are you awake already?"

"Kyuubi," Kankurou answered. To Naruto, he grinned and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess." Naruto looked at the bed next to his. "He still hasn't woken up?"

"Nope. The elders said it would take a few days for his body to recover," Kankurou answered, shifting so he was sitting up on the bed, his arm still wrapped tightly around Kyu's waist.

"That makes sense, I guess..." Naruto paused, a low grumbling flooding the room. Giving them a weak grin, he asked, "Any chance of me getting some ramen?"

**Konoha**

After replacing Tsubasa (who had not contributed at all in the fight) in the kennels, Rynn went inside the house, her hands folding behind her head. A nap would be good, she mused to herself. And (sniffing slightly) a shower would be nice, too. But before she could carry out her plan, her mother stopped her at the foot of the stairs.

"What were you thinking, attacking Chuimaru like that?" her mother snapped angrily.

Rynn rolled her eyes. "We were just playing. He asked for it."

"Don't give me that! You didn't have to be that hard on him!"

"Mom, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself. You don't have to defend him." Rynn moved to go back up the stairs, but her mother stopped her again.

"If you two were 'just playing,' why does he have a broken arm, two broken ribs, and his other arm dislocated?" her mother asked angrily.

"Wow, he's tougher then I thought," Rynn said carelessly.

"Rynn, you can't be so careless with everything! Just because you're getting stronger doesn't mean you can hurt people! What if you killed him?"

"What do you think the dogs were there for?" Rynn asked, yawning hugely.

"You can't keep blowing all of us off, Rynn!" (A/N: Wow, she sounds like my mom...)

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice from the shadows.

"Not now, Yashi," Rynn's mom said, turning back to continue yelling at her daughter. Pause. "How did you get in here?"

"You let me in."

"...Oh." Rynn's mom looked a little embarrassed at her stupidity and horrible memory.

"Rynn's right. He did ask her to fight him," Yashi said, being a man of more words then his younger brother. "They made a deal a few years ago that she would fight him when she got stronger. She was just holding up her end of the deal."

"Fine," Rynn's mother snapped, letting Rynn go up the stairs.

Once at the landing at the top of the stairs, Rynn leaned over the railing and mouthed, "Thank you," to Yashi, who made no facial expression, by means of letting her know he saw her.

"Kyu's not here," Rynn's mom said, turning to Yashi. "She left a little while ago."

"I see. I'll be going, then," Yashi said, bowing his head politely. "Thank you for having me for five minutes, Chuimaru's-mom-san." Turning on his head, he left the house silently.

Rynn's mother stood still for a moment. "'Chuimaru's-mom-san'?"

**Sand**

Kankurou sighed, dunking his head under the hot water. Temari and Kyu, with their powers of persuasion (i.e. "Go or I'll hurt you!"), had convinced him to go to the hot baths while Temari sat up with Gaara. He had to admit the bath was pretty refreshing.

The Sand village's hot baths were divided into three parts: a girl's side, a boy's side, and a family side, where parents could go with their kids. However, Kankurou and Co. liked to use that side so they could relax together, as long as they wore bathing suits.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," Kyu said, dipping her foot in the water, taking off her towel to reveal a black two-piece bathing suit. (A/N: And the men will now have nosebleeds.)

Kankurou grinned, resting his arms on the side of the bath. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's dressing," she answered, slipping into the water. "He said he'd be a minute."

Kankurou shook the water out of his hair, sending droplets of water on her, causing her to shriek. "What? You're gonna get wet anyway."

"I didn't want to get my hair wet," she pouted, indicating the fact that her hair was pulled in a loose bun on top of her head.

"Oh, really?" He smirked, turning around to face her.

"Hey, I don't like that look," she said nervously, inching away.

Grinning hugely, he jumped on her, sending water flying as he made contact with the water next to her, Kyu having stepped to the side. Shaking the water of out his eyes, he quickly emerged and wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her underwater. He felt her squirm under his arm, but didn't let go until he felt sharp teeth on his hand.

"Ow!" He stood up in the water, feeling his hand. Kyu popped up, as well, her hair plastered to her face. She smiled guilty and swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling her legs clamp gently on his to keep herself afloat, since she was too short to stand in the water by herself. He felt something stir within him at the feeling of her skin against his, and laughed hoarsely. "This feels really good..." he said quietly, feeling sudden, dark urges.

Kyu smiled against his lips, and was about to say something when she was cut off.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto ran to the edge of the bath and, curling his legs under him, made contact with the water behind Kankurou, cannonball-style. "Whoo-hoo!"

Kankurou looked at Kyu with an "I knew it" face as a wave of water drenched them. "And now it's over."

* * *

That was... a very pointless chapter... sort of.

Kyuubi: I agree.

...Shut up, no one asked you. Also, Kage-chan, if u be readin' this, I can't email you because my mail thing is weird now and yeah. sowwy! (Not that you've emailed me lately... snif)


	12. Fukigen

**Bozenjishitsu**

Ah... gomen! It took me a while... I was really busy pursuing educational things! (There's a really hot guy in my history class!)

I hope this is worth it... although I know it is short. Qulaity over quantity, people!

Kyuubi: What quality...?

BTW, here's the answers to the poles on who your favorite couple is:

**Gaara&Rynn:** 2

**Kankurou&Kyu:** 0

**Temari&Shikamaru:** 1

Here's a new one for you, as a sort of one-sided competition between me n KNK:

**Who's your favorite?**

**Kyu**

**Rynn**

**Or both**

No, KNK, you can't vote... I was just curious

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Fukigen **

Naruto grinned hugely, toweling off his hair. "That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

Kankurou shot him a glare, straightening his blue Kazekage robes. "Yeah. _Fun_." (Kyuubi: Note the sarcasm)

"We should do it again!" the blond said, pulling on his black shirt. "Before I go home, anyway."

"When are you leaving?" Kankurou asked, dragging a brush through his hair.

"Well, I want to see Gaara wake up and not be a rapid demon squirrel," Naruto answered, grinning hugely at his own reflection as he tied his Konoha head-protector across his forehead.

"I see." _Dammit, why, Gaara?!_ Kankurou butted Naruto out of the way, looking at his reflection and smoothing his hair into a ponytail.

"Hey!" Naruto glared at him Naruto-style. "I was here first!"

"Technically, since I've been using these baths longer, I was here first," Kankurou rebuked, trapping his long hair in the ponytail holder he had had around his wrist. "Plus, I'm the only one out of the three guys who uses the mirror, so, yeah."

Naruto jutted his chin out. "That's because girls _love_ checking their hair in the mirror."

Twitch. "I AM NOT A GIRL, OK?!"

In the girls' changing room, Kyu grinned, pressing her ear against the wall between the changing rooms. When she heard Naruto screaming in pain, however, she hit the wall with her fist and shouted, "Knock it off, you guys!"

Instantly, there was silence.

Kyu smirked and continued toweling off her hair. (A/N: Oh, how she wallows in the power I give her...)

**When Kankurou is _finally_ done with his hair...**

Naruto examined the bump protruding out of the back of his head with his fingers, wincing. "You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

Kankurou smirked, adjusting his hat. "It's your fault for being a pest."

"Whatever. Let's just get Kyu and go, I'm still hungry." Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and scowled at the door Kyu would soon be coming out of.

Kankurou shrugged, sitting down on a stone bench outside the baths, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, uncrossing his arms from behind his head.

"Getting comfortable. It takes the girls a half hour to get done with their hair." Kankurou leaned back against the wall behind him, starring at the dark sky. "We're gonna have a storm soon..."

"A storm? You mean you guys actually get rain?" Naruto looked at the sky for signs of rain clouds, but saw none.

"Not that kind of storm, although, yes we do. We get rain at night, when it's cool enough. But that's not the kind I'm talking about," Kankurou answered, standing up and crossing to the door to the girl's dressing room. Pounding his fist on it, he called, "Kyu, hurry it up, I think we're gonna have a storm soon!"

"Ok!"

"What's the big deal?" Naruto asked, raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," Kankurou answered as Kyu opened the door and came out, her hair still slightly damp. "Let's go."

**Konoha**

Rynn sighed slightly, starring out over the sky. It was rare to find her sitting still, unless it was to do what she was doing right now; sitting on a padded porch chair on said porch, watching stars. It was during this time that she liked to think.

"Hey."

_Correction, _Rynn thought, annoyed. _It's the time I like to be **alone**_. But she smiled all the same at Yashi, indicating the chair next to hers, which he took. He didn't say anything, just sat there with one hand posed before his face. Rynn wondered what he was doing until a bug landed on his finger. There was a moment of silence before he said, "Chuimaru's going to be ok."

"How do you know?" she asked as the bug flew away. "You only just got here."

"My bug told me," he said simply.

Rynn suppressed an "Eww!" Kyu may be used to Yashi and his disgusting ways, just like Kiba was used to Shino and his disgusting ways, but Rynn had not spent long missions with Aburames, so she was very much grossed out by their disgusting ways. But she had always thought Yashi was pretty nice, and often wondered how he could be such good friends with a brat like her brother. Then again, Yashi and Chuimaru had been in the same cell (said cell terminated when Kyu left Konoha) so maybe it was Yashi's job to be slightly concerned about the state of Chuimaru's health, if he was concerned at all. Or, maybe...

"Yashi, are you gay?" she asked, not even batting an eye.

Yashi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Just wondering," she said innocently, curling her legs under her.

Yashi sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm not gay."

"And how am I gonna know that for sure?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because I dated Kyu for a week when we were in the academy. You can ask her, if you want."

"Ok, I will." Rynn whipped out her cell phone.

Yashi remained politely silent as she hit the speed dial for Kyu's cell phone.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyu-kun, it's me!"

"Hey, Rynn, what's up?"

"Did you really go out with Yashi when you were in the academy?"

"Uh... I think so. Why?"

"Because I asked him if he was gay and he said no and I asked how I would know that and he said because he dated you for a week when you two were in the academy," Rynn said in one breath.

"...I see. Well, he isn't gay, just so's you know," Kyu said, after a moment during which she figured out what the hell Rynn had just said. "But anyway, I have to go. We're expecting a sand storm any time."

"Oh, ok. Stay inside," Rynn suggested. "Tell Gaara I love him."

"Ok."

Click.

"Ok, well, you're not gay," Rynn informed Yashi, pocketing her phone.

"I knew that."

**Sand**

"You mean we're going to be stuck in a sand storm?!" Naruto shouted, pulling at his hair.

"We're inside now, the sand can't get us," Kyu reassured him, setting her phone on the table the nurses had set in the middle of what was now only Gaara's ward. "The rest of the villagers will be ok, they know when to expect a storm."

"How do _you_ know?" Naruto asked, suspicious.

"Because I've been living in the Sand village for over a year, now," Kyu answered, dealing the deck of cards she had shuffled while talking to Rynn.

"After you've been here for a while, you know what to expect," Kankurou informed Naruto, taking his cards.

"What are we playing?" Temari asked, taking her cards, as well.

"Feudal wars," Kyu answered, taking the remaining pile of cards after Naruto took his. (A/N: This is an actual card game I play all the time. You should try it. It's pretty fun.)

"What's Feudal wars?" Naruto asked, looking at his cards.

"It's a game Chuimaru, Yashi and I used to play at night on missions, with our sensei," Kyu answered. "You need to have four or more people, in order to play, because there are four places you can get. The lowest card in the deck is a 3. The highest is the joker. The Ace comes after the King, and the 2 comes after the Ace, and so on. You follow?"

Naruto nodded, looking at his cards.

"If you have pairs of cards, like, say, three twos, or two threes, that's good. You can play the pairs, and the person after you will have to play the same number of pairs in a higher card, or they can pass their turn to the next person. Pairs are also good because it helps you get rid of cards. The person who runs out of cards first becomes the King. The person who runs out next becomes Queen. The person who runs out of cards next becomes Surf, and the last one is Dirt. If you have more then four people playing, the people who finish between the Queen and the Surf become the Ladies in Waiting. After everyone has run out of cards, we deal another one. After you get your new cards, if you're Dirt, you give the King your two highest cards, and they give you their two lowest cards. And if you're Surf, you give the Queen your highest card and they give you any card they want to. Ok?"

Naruto nodded again. Kankurou and Temari, having heard all this already, were sorting their cards into pairs.

"We'll play a round first, so you get the hang of it," Kyu said, sorting her cards, as well. "It's good if you sort your pairs together and put all your cards in order so you can get them easily."

"Ok." Naruto just starred at his cards.

Kyu started the round by putting down a three. Kankurou, who was next to her, played a four, and Temari, who was next to him, played double fives. Then it was Naruto's turn.

"Pass."

Double sixes from Kyu.

Double sevens from Kankurou.

Double tens from Temari.

"Pass."

Triple Jacks from Kyu.

"Pass."

Triple Queens from Temari.

"Pass."

Four Kings from Kyu.

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Pass."

Kyu grinned, taking the pile of cards in the middle of the table and putting it next to her. "If no one can play anything, the cards get picked up and we start over," she explained to Naruto, who nodded, glaring at his cards.

Kyu started the next round by putting down two threes.

Three fours from Kankurou.

Three eights from Temari.

"Pass."

"Pass."

"Pass."

Temari smirked, clearing the tables and putting the cards next to her, putting down her last card, a three. "I'm out."

"So, she's King?" Naruto asked, starring down at the 13 cards he had yet to touch.

"Yup." Temari leaned back on her chair.

Naruto grinned, finally putting down a five.

Kyu put down a six, which was her last card. "I'm out. And I'm Queen."

Kankurou sighed. "Why am I always last?" he asked, putting down double sevens.

"Pass."

"Because you suck at this game," Temari answered.

"Shut up," Kankurou snapped, gathering the small pile of cards and putting it next to him, then putting down four Twos.

"Pass."

Kankurou gathered the cards again and put down his last cards, double Jokers. "I'm out."

"So I'm Dirt?" Naruto whined.

"Yep." Temari grinned at him as everyone got up and switched places, Temari at the head of the table, with Kyu on her right, Kankurou across from her, and Naruto on her left. "Kyu deals because she's faster."

The four of them played a few more rounds, during which the roles of King and Queen were passed between Kyu and Temari, and Kankurou stayed at Surf, and Naruto stayed as Dirt.

"Why do I have to give her my cards?" Naruto whined, giving Kyu, who was currently King, his double Jokers.

"Because women rule over men," she answered, giving him a three and a four.

"No, they don't!" Naruto shouted.

"In this household, yeah they do," Kankurou corrected, giving Temari his highest card. "Besides, your Hokage is a woman, get used to it."

Naruto grumbled angrily, and began sorting his cards. Said grumbling could be discerned, with the words, "Baka Obaa-san" popping up every now and then.

"Actually, it's a nice change from when Shikamaru, Gaara and Rynn play," Kankurou said with a shrug as Kyu put down double Fours. "Shikamaru's always King, Kyu or Temari is always Queen, Rynn's always a Lady in Waiting, Gaara's always Surf, and I'm always Dirt."

"Except that one time when there was a revolution," Temari pointed out, playing double Fives.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"When Dirt runs out of cards before the King does," Kyu answered. "Kankurou actually had a couple of triples, so he won, and Shikamaru became dirt, Temari became Surf, Rynn and I stayed as Ladies, Gaara became Queen, and Kankurou became King. It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. No one ever wins when Shikamaru's around."

"That's not true, Gaara was King once," Temari pointed out as Kankurou played double Sixes. "The first time we played, Gaara was King."

"Oh, yeah..." Kyu put down triple Eights. "But that was only because Shikamaru was figuring out the game."

"Man, this is boring," Naruto whined. "I don't have any triples, only one double, and the highest card I have is a Jack!"

"Don't be such a sore loser."

"Yeah, just because-Who said that?" Temari asked suddenly.

Kankurou turned around. "Hey, Gaara!"

Instantly, everyone turned around, except Temari, who was facing Gaara's bed.

Gaara gave them a slight grin, holding a hand to his forehead. "I'm hungry."

* * *

A/N: YAY! GAARA WOKE UP!!! FINALLY, THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!! Took him six frickin' chapters, BUT HE'S AWAKE!!!!

By the way... H-R was trying to draw Kyu and Rynn (I forget why...) and she was like, "I don't know what they look like." So, I'm gonna describe em again, soon...

K.N.K, pwease to not kill widdle SNG if she messes up on Rynn!


	13. Jiyu No Tori

**Bozenjishitsu**

Ah... I didn't feel like waiting a long time to post this...I've had this chapter ready for some time now, I was just waiting for reviews.

BTW, to any of you who CAN speak japanese, forgive me if the titles to my chapters aren't exactly correct puncuation or whatever... I just use my dictionary and ask Kage for help, and this is the result.

Kyuubi: Actually, it's H-R's dictionary...

I read the saddest fic ever last night! It made me cry... I like fan fics that make me cry... it was called 'All The Kings Horses' and I think it was by Incarus'Song (sorry if I mis-spelled your name..) and I cried so hard! It's a fic about Sasuke and Sakura, and it's really, really, REALLY, heart-breaking...

BTW, H-R wrote a brand-new fan fic that I happen to like alot so far. It's called Suna's Genkai or sumthin.. I forget the whole title. Anyway, her plot is really good, and (grin) SHE'S GOT NEJI IN IT!!! So, if you want to read a really good fic about the Sand's Three, read that. her name is hurricane-rider, so just go on a search for that and look for Suna's...yeah. Lots of nice, Kan-kun-goodness with a bit of funny Gaara, as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, it prolly wouldn't be as long as it is now, since I'm lazy and would probably get discontinued.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Jiyu No Tori **

"How're you feeling?" Temari asked, putting down her remaining cards.

Gaara shrugged, pushing himself up with his elbows. "Oddly refreshed, actually."

Kankurou grinned, putting his cards down and crossing the room to his brother's bed. "That's what sleep does to you."

"I was asleep?" The familiar panic flashed over Gaara's pale green eyes.

"It's ok," Kyu assured him.

"Yeah, I mean, if you can wake up and it's you, then--" Gaara cut Temari off.

"Shukaku is sealed?" he asked breathlessly, as if not daring to believe it himself.

Kankurou nodded, grinning hugely. "I guess you forgot when I woke you up a few days ago?"

Gaara sat back on his pillows, his eyes wide. "Really? I was ok, then?"

All four nodded, in one movement. Gaara's eyes widened even more, then, quite suddenly, he chuckled, causing them all to jump.

"Do you know how angry he would be right about now?" he asked.

**Konoha**

Shikamaru sighed heavily, starring at the ceiling in his bedroom. Life in Konoha was pleasantly eventless compared to life in the Sand village. Sure, he missed Temari, and sort of missed Kankurou and Gaara, but he never really had had any time to just sit on his butt and do nothing. He was always getting hauled away to do something horrible, like open a jar of pickles, or something.

_God, why did Gaara have to be so obsessed with pickles?_

He sighed and rolled over, starring at his desk. His parents had kept all his furniture in his room, since he had gotten new pieces for his and Temari's room in the Sand village, but all the scrolls, games, and jigsaw puzzles he'd had cluttered on the desktop and in the draws were gone. The top was unnaturally empty. Getting up to open the drawers would consume too much energy, so, using the puppeteer technique Kankurou had taught him, he formed a chakra string and attached it to the doors, and, making another string, felt for any foreign objects. And, all the while, he sat on his lazy butt.

Shikamaru frowned when he felt something square. Attaching the second chakra string to it, he lifted it out and pulled it towards himself.

"Oh... it's one of those cube things..." he muttered to himself, detaching the chakra strings and frowning at the colorful cube puzzle in his hands. "I haven't seen one of these in a while..." Sticking the tip of his tongue between his teeth in a thoughtful manner, he began twisting and turning the sides of the cube, trying to align the rows of colors. "Ouch..." He frowned, looking at his left hand. "Oh, man, not again..." The index finger on that hand had started throbbing gently; he'd gotten it pinched between the tiny colored cubes. Tsunade had healed the finger when Shikamaru and his team had returned with Sasuke, but it started up every so often, if he hit it on something. Shikamaru grimaced, remembered how he'd gotten the original injury.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji and Naruto had been given an impossible mission, a little over two years ago, to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. In the end, Naruto had found and defeated Sasuke, but there were several obstacles along the way. Chouji had been the first to fight, telling the other four to go on ahead; using a self-destructive food pill, he had defeated Orochimaru's weakest minion and burned off all his fat, then collapsed in the woods. Then, Neji had fought a spider-like minion, whom he defeated after a long and deadly battle, in which the spider-man died, and Neji had been pierced through the chest. The loss of blood had caused him to collapse. Then, Kiba had fought a two-headed freak, and had done well, with Akamaru's help, but in the end, had lost, and would have died, if he had not been rescued by Kankurou, who was at the time a hooded freak of nature. Shikamaru had claimed the next fight, with a red-haired girl. That had been when he had gotten the injury to his finger. The girl had used music to send him into an alternate reality, and he had used pain to release himself (a.k.a.: using the shadow technique to pull the tip of his finger back until it broke. A/N: All the bone breaking phobics like me will now go ewww!), and probably would have died, like Kiba (A/N: No, Kiba-kun didn't die... I mean Shika was in an impossible situation like Kiba), if he had not been saved by Temari and her monster fan. Shikamaru grinned in remembrance. After that day, he'd had a slight obsession with the spiky-haired blonde, and was about to ask her on a date when she asked him herself. (S.N.G.: Ok, yeah, enough with the sap, can we get on with it?) On the way back, the two of them met up with Kankurou and Kiba, and Gaara and Lee. Then, with Gaara's supply of sand stretchers, had gathered Neji and Chouji and, on the edge of the forest, met up with Sasuke himself, with Naruto in his arms, looking guilty. Tsunade had healed them all, and even managed to close the curse seal on Sasuke's neck, but Shikamaru's injury still came, since she had been slightly careless with it. He'd have to see her about it before he left... (A/N: That's the longest paragraph I've ever written)

And now, back to more important things: how the hell was he going to get those green pieces aligned?

(A/N: Groan.)

**Sand**

Gaara frowned down at the chessboard before him. Kankurou had set one up for him on the small lap table one of the nurses supplied, and Gaara had thereafter played several games with Kyu, who was the only one besides Shikamaru who knew how to play well enough to beat him a few times.

Moving one of the pieces, he smirked and said, "Checkmate."

"What?" Kyu looked down at the board. Sure enough, Gaara had her king trapped with a Rook ready to attack. "Dammit..." Picking up the piece of paper, she made another mark and said, "Ok, so that's five for me and... one for Gaara."

"I'm tired of this game," Gaara said angrily, knocked a few of the pieces off the board and onto the tray.

"Don't be such a sour loser," Naruto said mockingly.

Gaara glared at him, but when nothing happened to Naruto (i.e.: turning into a pile of dust) he just rolled his eyes and rearranged the pieces.

"We don't have to keep playing if you don't want to," Kyu said, helping him gather the pieces.

Gaara shook his head. "That's alright, I want to play." (Talk about your mood swings.)

Kyu shrugged and reset the board for another game. Kankurou and Temari weren't there; Kankurou had to go and hear petitions and complaints at the temple, and Temari had a D-rank mission with her cell. The two of them would be back by nightfall, at the least; Gaara had decided he wanted to play a game of Feudal Wars then, since he had seen them play. Naruto, who had nothing to do until tomorrow, when he was supposed to go back home, had started making a tower out of the empty ramen cups left over from his lunch yesterday.

"So, what're you going to do when you get back, Naruto?" Kyu asked, moving one of her pawns forward.

"Train!" Naruto said at once, punching the air with his fist, which caused his tower to fall over. "Aww..."

"Really, that's it?" Kyu raised an eyebrow. "No girlfriend or anything?"

"Sakura-chan is set on Sasuke," Naruto answered, crossing his arms.

"I see." Kyu frowned at Gaara's move, thinking. "So, there're no other girls you're interested in?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Not even that Hinata girl?" Kyu watched Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

Naruto shook his head again, frowning. "Hinata's my friend."

Kyu raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Gaara grinned. "You're getting analyzed, Naruto."

"I'm getting what?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Analyzed. She did it to me too, last year," Gaara said knowingly. "She asks you lots of questions so she can tell you what you should do for your girl troubles."

"I don't have any girl troubles!" Naruto cried, looking offended.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gaara asked, smirking.

"No..."

"Then you have girl troubles," he concluded, examining the chessboard.

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled, causing Gaara and Kyu to grin.

"But seriously, you've never even noticed Hinata?" Kyu asked, moving her Bishop to claim one of Gaara's Castles. "Not once?"

"She's pretty nice to me," Naruto mused, scratching his chin.

"Gee, I wonder why," Kyu said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, come on, Naruto, you look like an intelligent, sophisticated, discerning young dude, didn't you notice?"

"I don't even know what those words mean..." (A/N: Neither do I, Naruto-kun...)

Kyu rolled her eyes as Gaara claimed her Rook. "Hinata's had a crush on you since you guys started at the academy. Sakura told me. You've just never noticed her."

Naruto's eyes widened. "She has?!"

Gaara groaned. "Even I noticed."

"Why did she ever say anything?" Naruto asked, his eyes still unnaturally wide.

"Because she's a shy, stuttering idiot?" Gaara suggested, but was hushed by Kyu.

"Because she knows you like Sakura," Kyu answered. "Honestly, how dumb are you? Don't answer that question," she added quickly when he opened his mouth to respond.

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly as his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Gaara-kun!"

"Hey, Rynn." Even if the Shukaku was sealed, Gaara was not one to be hyperactive on the phone. "How're you?"

"I'm ok, how 'bout you? You haven't been answering your phone."

"Oh..." Gaara looked at Kyu for help; she nodded and picked up a white board which magically appeared, curtesy of almighty authoress, and wrote down a few words then held it up for him to read. "I lost it." He put his hand over the phone and hissed, "Like she's gonna believe that!"

"Oh, ok," Rynn said carelessly.

Cue sweat-drop on Gaara.

Gaara and Rynn talked for a while (Gaara carefully skirting the sealing of the Shukaku, since he didn't want her to know) while Naruto and Kyu continued their discussion of Hinata.

"How do you except me to face her, now?!" Naruto whined.

"Well, you know, you could ask her out."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" he wailed.

"Well, gee, you did it enough with Sakura, I thought you'd know how by now," Kyu said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at her as a knock sounded at the door and a nurse came in with a tray of food.

"I gotta go, the food's here," Gaara said into his phone.

"Ok, bye, Gaara-kun."

Putting his phone on the tray, Gaara pushed the chessboard off the tray and took his plate, which was piled high with fried rice and scrambled eggs.

Kyu took her plate, as well, setting it next to Gaara's. Her plate consisted of a pile of fried rice and a few sausages that weren't really meat, just fake. "You want one?" she asked, spearing one of the fake sausages with one of her chopsticks and offering it to Gaara.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "I respect that you don't eat meat. Please respect that I don't eat fake meat."

* * *

Ok! REVIEW!!!!

Btw... someone reviewed for 'Gaara's Clues' and told me I was a Goddess.... wow...

Also, I'd just like to point out something...This is my longest fan fic yet!!! The longest one used to be Catharsis, but I'm still working on chapter Ten (sorry, guys, I'm havin' a brain fart on that one...) of that, and this is chappie 13!! Holy crap!

I have created a monster.


	14. Tomodachi

**Bozenjishitsu**

Sorry for long wait!! really! I've just been busy.... my life sucks.... not that I have one.

Oh well.. I dont have much to say, so on with the fic... thanks, midori, btw... u be nice

OH YEAH...

For the poll thing.... No more picking "both" for who you like, Rynn or Kyu. You have to pick one or the other. Everyone just picks both. So pick eithr Rynn or Kyu. I really wanna know now!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Tomodachi**

"How come Kankurou hates me?" Naruto asked, watching Kyu and Gaara finish their game of chess.

"He doesn't hate you," Kyu said automatically.

"Then how come he's so mean?" Naruto asked.

"Because you annoy him?" Gaara suggested.

"Quiet, Gaara," Kyu rebuked. To Naruto, she said, "I don't think he hates you, you'll have to ask him. If he doesn't say anything, I'll ask him."

Gaara grinned. "Kankurou'll tell Kyu anything in bed."

Kyu flushed slightly, and asked, "How many pain-killers are you on?"

Before Gaara could give his frightful answer, however, Kankurou opened the door and said, "Hey, guys, the meeting was over sooner then we thought."

"Hey, Kan-kun," Kyu said as he crossed the room and gave her a kiss, then sat down next to her on Gaara's bed. (A/N: I don't know if I said this before, but Kan-kun is what me and KNK called Kankurou. It's his nick-name, since his name is wa-a-a-ay too long...)

"Kankurou, do you hate me?" Naruto asked abruptly.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow as he gently pulled Kyu's silky black hair out of the ponytail holder she'd put it in to keep it out of her face and asked, "What?"

Naruto shrugged. "Just wondering."

Kankurou shrugged, running his fingers through Kyu's hair (A/N: They both be obsessed with each other's hair... (drools over Kan-kun's sexy long hair)...). "I don't think it's 'hate' so much as it's 'supreme dislike.'"

Naruto shrugged. "I can live with that."

"Can we play cards now?" Gaara asked, taking the deck of cards from its place on his bed-tray. "We have enough people."

"Yeah, come on, let's play," Kyu said, sitting across from Gaara on the bed, taking the cards and shuffling them.

"Do we have to?" Kankurou asked, but he pulled a chair up to Gaara's bedside anyway.

"Yes," Gaara said firmly as Kyu dealt the cards into four piles.

Naruto sighed and pulled up a chair on Gaara's other side. "Lay it on me," he said, taking his pile of cards as Kyu finished dealing.

The four of them played for a while, during which the roles of King and Queen were swapped between Kyu and Gaara, who were the only ones really any good at the game. Naruto remained as Dirt, with Kankurou as Surf, but both had decided complaining was less trouble, since Gaara, whose painkillers had started to wear off, tended to send them death glares every time they did.

"I'm gonna be King this time, just you wait!" Naruto shouted, taking his cards as Kyu dealt them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kankurou rolled his eyes as he sorted his cards.

"I highly doubt your saying that every time you get your cards is going to greaten your chances," Kyu said as her cell phone rang. Picking it up, she supported it between her ear and shoulder as she sorted her cards. "Hello?"

"Where'd you go?" asked a quiet voice on the other end.

"Hey, Yashi. I went home." Kyu laid down a three to start the game.

"Why?"

"Short story, don't feel like telling," she answered as Gaara put down a four.

"Ok."

Kyu smiled slightly. Yashi had never been one to push; he just wasn't that kind of guy. He waited until people felt like talking, then he listened, and offered advice. It was usually him Kyu told things, since Chuimaru had a habit of interrupting her, and asking questions, thus taking the conversation down a completely different path (A/N: H-R DOES THIS TO ME ALL THE TIME!!).

"Why do you ask?" she asked, as Kankurou put down a six.

"Well, you left before we got to spend any time together, so I was wondering."

"Oh. Sorry." (A/N: Ding! Light bulb!) "Just a sec, Yashi." Putting her hand over the phone, she turned to Kankurou and asked, "Is it ok if Yashi comes with Rynn and Shikamaru on Saturday?" (A/N: I think I just thunk...)

Kankurou shrugged. "It's ok with me. You should ask his Kage, though." (As if he could EVER say no to her... Kan-kun, not the Hokage...)

"Thanks! -smooch-" She took her hand off her phone. "Yashi?"

"Yeah."

"Kankurou says it's ok if you come visit me here!"

"In the Sand?" Yashi asked after a moment.

"Yeah. Shikamaru and Rynn are coming back on Saturday, so you could come with them. He says you should ask the Fifth first, though."

"Ok, I will."

"So, you're coming?"

"Why not."

Kyu squealed, causing all three guys on her end to groan and cover their ears, even though Gaara and Kankurou were used to it. "Ok, I gotta go. Call with the Fifth's answer! If you don't I'll make Gaara squish you!"

"Ok."

Click.

**Konoha**

Tsunade yawned, starring at the pile of papers on her desk, as if hoping they would sign and seal themselves. Every day, the pile of papers grew bigger, and every day, Tsunade began to wish more and more that she had never become Hokage, and told Jiraiya to take the job, like the elders had originally wanted.

_Then again, if Jiraiya became Hokage, Konoha would go downhill fast._

Sighing heavily, she took the first paper and, skimming it, signed the dotted line on the bottom. Picking up the next, she repeated the procedure until the pile of papers was cut in half. Resting her head on her desk, she prepared for another nap when a rude knock disturbed her.

"What!?" she snapped angrily.

"Nara Shikamaru is here to see you, Hokage-sama," called one of her assistants.

Tsunade sighed. "Send him in."

There was a moment of silence before the door creaked open and the bored teen stepped in, one hand shoved in his pocket.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" she asked, hoping she didn't look as annoyed as she felt.

"My finger," he answered, holding out his other hand. Closer examination showed the index finger was throbbing slightly.

"It's still doing that?" she asked, beckoning him closer.

He nodded. "I wanted you to look at it before we left for the Sand village."

Tsunade nodded, taking his hand and examining the finger. "I can heal it, but it'd be good if you tried not to use it for an hour or so."

Shikamaru sighed heavily and starred at the ceiling, looking harassed. "How troublesome."

Tsunade sighed as well. "You're telling me. I must have over-looked it because of Neji's condition."

"How is he?" Shikamaru asked, by way of conversation while she gathered chakra in her hand.

"He was at Sasuke's party last year," she pointed out, holding her chakra-encased hand over his, allowing the chakra to pass over his finger.

"I forgot," Shikamaru admitted as the gentle healing chakra slowly eased his pain.

There was another knock at the door as Tsunade chuckled slightly. "Yes?" she called, withdrawing the chakra, Shikamaru's wound fully healed.

"Aburame Yashi here to see you, as well, Hokage-sama," her assistant, who, in Tsunade's mind, obviously hated her, called.

"Send him in, too," she called back, sitting back on her chair, which, she just now noticed, was very comfortable, and picked up another paper from the pile on her desk.

(A/N: I never actually described Yashi, so I'll go to some effort to describe him now, since people like to 'know how characters look'. I didn't describe Chuimaru because I hate him now with a vengence.

Kyuubi: But it was your fault he kissed her...

SNG: SHUT UP!)

The door opened soundlessly, and a tall boy with black, spiky hair and sunglasses stepped in. His skin was pale, with three miniscule holes in his left cheek, for the bugs. Tsunade couldn't see the rest of his face, as he had a black shirt with a high collar like Sasuke's underneath his Chuunin vest. He looked like, if he stood back-to-back with Jiraiya, he would reach the gargantuan man's shoulder. (Damn this boy's tall! Have you seen Jiraiya?!)

"How can I help you?" she asked, ignoring the fact that she hated bugs. (Dude, you summon slugs, for cryin' out loud! ...are slugs bugs?)

"I need a passport," he said plainly. "To the Country of Sand."

"May I ask why?" she asked, getting out the necessary papers anyway.

"I had an invite," he said simply. "From my former team-mate, Kyu."

"Has Kazekage-san approved it?" (Even though Tsunade knew full well she was about three times as old as Kankurou, she still called him 'san')

Shikamaru snorted. "That's about the most useless question ever to pass the lips of man. This is _Kyu _we're talking about."

Tsunade shrugged, filling out the papers. "When are you leaving?"

"Saturday," Yashi answered, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Kazekage-sama wants me to leave with Shikamaru and Rynn and their escort."

Tsunade nodded, giving him the completed papers. "Don't lose that."

Yashi nodded, folding the papers and putting them in his Shurinken holder. "Good day, Hokage-sama," he said, bowing.

Tsunade nodded, waving him away. "Have a safe trip."

After Yashi left, Shikamaru sighed. "Dammit, I'm going to be stuck with a bug-freak in the middle of the desert along with a dog freak."

**Later**

Sasuke frowned, rapping his knuckles on Naruto's door. Why didn't the idiot answer?! The one time Sasuke actually wanted to spar with the person who gives all blondes a bad name, and the idiot isn't there! Sasuke scowled and stepped back, preparing to kick the door down if he had to, when he heard a crunch of paper under his foot. Looking down, he saw a note. Picking it up, he tried to discern Naruto's messy scrawl.

_Hey, person! I went to visit Gaara, so go away and don't steal my ramen! I'll be back on Monday, though. Signed, Naruto._

Sasuke groaned, crumbling the note in a ball and throwing it at the door, as if it were the piece of wood's fault he had no one to spar with. _Damn you, Naruto, why do you have to have psychopathic friends in other nations? _Grumbling to himself, Sasuke stalked away. Pause. Sasuke walked back to the door.

**A few seconds later...**

Sasuke walked away again, leaving the note on Naruto's door, stuck in place with a Shurinken, so that people could see it.


	15. Akumu

**

* * *

Bozenjishitsu**

You know how I said I was going to describe Rynn and Kyu? Well, this is Kyu's chapter. The next one is Rynn's. Read and see how hot they are! (Cuz they are... I mean seriously, me and Kage made em up!)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Akumu **

Kyu, for the hundredth time that night, threw down the last of her cards and said, "I'm out. King."

Naruto grumbled angrily, looking down at the nine cards he still had to put down. "Dammit, I think this game is jinxed to give Dirt bad cards!"

"Or maybe you just suck at the game," Temari suggested, putting down the last of her cards, as well. "Queen."

Naruto glared at her, and Gaara smirked. "She's right, you know. You have no strategy."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. "When's my escort getting here? I'm tired of losing!"

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie," Kankurou answered, examining his own cards, frowning slightly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I don't even know what that means."

"They'll be here when they get here," Kyu answered. "Just be patient. They won't be coming until nightfall, anyway."

"Why not?" Naruto asked, frowning Naruto-style.

"The desert kills during the day, from eleven to five," Kankurou answered. "The wind's enough to rip your skin off your bones. Unless it's super urgent, we never travel during those hours, and tend to stay inside."

"Is that what the sand on the walls is from?" Naruto asked, indicating the layer of sand covering the buildings.

"Actually, that's a shield," Temari answered. "It's sort of like an igloo. It helps keep the heat out, and makes it so the houses don't blow down in a sand storm."

"I don't get what's so horrible about sand storms," Naruto commented as Gaara, too, placed his last cards, claiming the place of 'Lady-in-waiting.' (A/N: -imagines Gaara in an old fashion dress, waiting on Temari- How cute!)

"That's because you haven't been out in one," Kankurou answered.

"Have _you_ ever been out in one?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes and frowning at Kankurou (You know the look...)

"How can you see like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. (H-R: You do it, too!) Shaking it off, though, he answered, "Yeah, once. When I was five."

"What happened?" Naruto asked. Kyu, who had obviously already heard this story, grimaced.

"It's like being caught in a tornado," Kankurou answered, laying down two threes. "If you don't grab onto something, you'll get swept up in the wind, and if that happens, you're dead. And even if you do grab onto something, you have to hope and pray the sand doesn't blind you."

"Did you get hurt?" Naruto asked, glaring down at his useless set of cards.

"A bit."

Temari snorted. "He was hospitalized for a month," she told Naruto. "He'd lost all the skin off his back, and had a bunch of cuts on his hands because the rock he grabbed onto had sharp edges. And he couldn't see for a while because he got sand in his eyes and scratched up something in there."

Both Kankurou and Naruto shivered slightly. "I was trying to forget that, Temari." (A/N: Awwww... (huggles poor widdle scarred Kan-kun!))

"I don't remember that," Gaara said, frowning. "Where was I?"

"You were a baby," Kankurou answered, tossing his cards down. "This is boring, we've played nothing but Feudal Wars for the past couple of days!"

(A/N: Hi, there. Hey, um, just to kind of get you all caught up, it's Sunday night. So, Rynn, Shikamaru and Yashi are coming this Saturday. Ok? I had to skip a couple of days subconsciously... it would have gotten so boring! All we would be doing is watching them play cards! Plus, my sister made me...)

Temari grinned. "You're just mad because you keep losing!"

Kankurou glared at her. "And you're just happy because you keep winning!"

Temari glared back. "Well, duh!" (A/N: Ooo... sparks!)

Kyu rolled her eyes and picked up the cards, putting them in a neat pile and shuffling them. Kankurou grumbled slightly and stood up, picked up his hat. "You guys play."

"Where're you going?" Kyu asked, looking up at him, expecting the usual kiss but getting none.

"I'm going for a walk," he said huffily, setting his hat over his hair and stalking out of the ward.

"Is he having male PMS, or something?" Naruto asked.

Temari shrugged. "You should go after him, Kyu."

"Why me? You're the one that pissed him off," Kyu pointed out.

"Yeah, so, you can make him all nice for me to apologize." Temari grinned, taking the cards from her friend.

Kyu sighed heavily, standing up. "Why is it always me?" she asked, but following Kankurou all the same.

Temari smirked, shuffling the cards. "I give her five minutes, he'll be back."

**Wherever Kankurou ran off to...**

Kyu frowned, walked down the sand-covered streets, wondering when the hell a troubled Kazekage went when he was mad at the world. _Probably somewhere where no one would bother him, _she mused, crossing her arms. _I should probably ask someone, though, and save myself some time. Someone had to have seen him... I mean, how easy it to sneak around in that hat?_

Going over to a nearby cart, she asked the owner, "Have you seen the Kazekage anywhere around here?"

The owner's eyes widened at the sight of her, and he bowed, but said, "No, Kyu-sama, sorry, I haven't seen him around here in a while."

"Oh... Well, thanks," she said, going to another street. _Dammit, why did the village have to have so many of those?! Maybe he went home?_ Following the street she was on, she soon came to the large, three-story house the six of them occupied.

"What're you doing out here? I thought you'd be playing with them."

Kyu looked up. Kankurou grinned down at her from where he was seated comfortably on top of the roof of their house, his hat laid next to him.

"I was looking for you," she answered, jumping up next to him.

"Why?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Well, you seemed like you were pretty upset about something when you left," she answered, bringing her knees up to her chest and holding them there with her arms.

He shrugged. "I'm not."

"Then why did you leave?" She rested her cheek on her knees, giving him a thoughtful look.

Kankurou paused for a few minutes, looking her over; she looked the same as when he'd met her at Sasuke's birthday party a year ago, with only a few small changes: her long, thick, shiny black hair was even longer now, reaching just past her waist, and her bangs had grown out to reach her shoulders. Her eyes were still the same, striking blue (like a husky-dog) and filled with the familiar warmth that seemed to radiate off her person. She was, as mentioned before, still very short, reaching only to his shoulder, and her body, which he knew by heart, was still nicely rounded in all the right places, her skin just as pale and smooth, but, he noticed absently, she looked a little rounder around the stomach region, but not so much that it was unattractive, or noticable to anyone who didn't have her memorized like he did.

He shrugged it off. "I haven't really had a chance to go outside in a while, at least not since we got back from the baths."

Kyu raised an eyebrow at him. She never really did understand what he found so fascinating about a big ocean of sand, but apparently there was something.

"But I'm sorry if I upset you," he added, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

She shrugged, leaning on his shoulder. "You know what sucks?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm."

"Ever since I got back, we haven't really had any time to ourselves," she said, looking up at him pointedly.

"You're right, that does suck," he said thoughtfully. Looking down at her, he smirked and, in a barely noticable motion, moved so he was on top of her, kissing her throat. Kyu smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he moved one hand by her shoulder to support himself as he slowly kissed his way down her collarbone. He took this as a chance to explore her stomach, stroking her middle with two fingers to see if she really had been over-eating. To his confusion, he found it firm. (A/N: Wink.)

"Are you aware you have an audience?" called a sarcastic voice from below them.

Kankurou groaned and sat up slightly, straddling Kyu's waist, though supporting himself with his knees. "Curl up and die, Temari."

Temari gave Kyu a look that said, quite plainly, "I thought you were going to soften him up!" Kyu gave her a weak grin behind Kankurou's back.

Temari sighed slightly. "The academy's about to let out, and kids will be around here, so I suggest you guys go inside and do whatever you do," she said, turning on her heel and going back towards the hospital.

Kankurou stuck his tongue out at her behind her back, then stood up and helped Kyu to her feet. "Come on," he said, grinning and pulling her down through the window to their room. He needed to explore this new discovery further.

(A/N: I hope people reading this don't take it the wrong way and think, "Omigawd, SNG's turning into a perv!" Well... I'm not. Not really... My sister thinks I am, but I don't. I just think that, as these guys grow older, then can do stuff together that isn't considered "horrible sex stuff." Plus, this is mild compared to A.N.T.R....)

**Meanwhile, in the hospital...**

Gaara groaned, tossing and turning in his sleep. Naruto frowned slightly, looking at his friend from where he was playing solitaire at the table where they had played Feudal Wars a few nights ago. He wondered if he should wake Gaara, but decided against it. Kakashi had told him a while ago that dreams were really important to a person's psyche, and that they were the images your subconscious mind gives you. (Exactly how Naruto remembered that is beyond me...) So, Naruto let him be, going back to his card game.

**Gaara's Dream**

_Gaara looked around frantically, his eyes meeting nothing but black, all around him. He heard voices, taunting him, but he couldn't find them; he recognized some of them, but couldn't put a face on them. Then, he heard a scream... Who was screaming? Something told him to run forward, so he did; the screaming grew louder with each step he took; who was it? He had to help them, he had to--_

"_You can't help anyone."_

_Gaara's eyes widened, stopping dead. He looked around. "Who said that?!"_

"_You know who I am."_

_Gaara's eyes widened even more. "Yashamaru...?"_

_He heard his uncle's low chuckle, mocking him. "Come out!" he shouted angrily, turning around in a full circle, looking for Yashamaru._

"_I'm already here... I'm always here."_

"_What are you talking about?!" Gaara shouted, reached out in the dark, feeling nothing. The scream grew even louder, slowly discerned into words._

"_It's... Gaara!" he heard a child gasp. "RUN!"_

_Then, he heard his own voice. "Wait!" The child's screams grew louder; Gaara heard himself whisper, "I don't want to be alone..."_

"_We're always here," Yashamaru whispered. "We always were. Our blood is on your hands."_

_Gaara shook his head wildly, covering his ears with his hands. "Shut up!" he shouted, trying to block out the voices. He felt something warm against his skin... taking away his hands, he looked down at them. Blood!_

"_It doesn't matter if you sealed the Shukaku," he heard Yashamaru chuckle. "You're a murderer. You're the Gaara, a demon."_

_Gaara shook his head, trying to wipe his hands off on his shirt. "No, I'm not!" he shouted, looking down at his hands. Why wouldn't the blood come off?! "Temari!"_

_Yashamaru chuckled again. Dammit, where was he?! _

"_Kankurou!"_

"_Gaara."_

_Gaara turned towards the new voice. Kankurou and Temari stood before him, their faces twisted in a mocking smirk. "We're right here," Kankurou said._

_Gaara grinned happily, walking towards him. He moved to touch them, to make sure they really were there. He gasped when his hand passed right through them. "What?"_

_He heard Yashamaru chuckle darkly as the pictures of Temari and Kankurou slowly melted away into the black. "What's going on?!" he shouted, running after them._

_Suddenly, Kyu and Shikamaru joined Kankurou and Temari; Shikamaru looked bored, his hands shoved in his pockets; Kyu just looked at Gaara, her blue eyes strangely lifeless, but Gaara didn't notice. If anyone could help him, it was Kyu; she could make them stop. "Talk to them, Kyu!" he shouted, running after them, but they always seemed to be just out of his reach. Suddenly, he tripped, falling into the darkness... but he couldn't stop falling; there was no end to the darkness... Looking up, he saw Rynn's face, looking down at him. He gasped; reaching out... she was only a few inches away... Then, suddenly, she was out of sight, just before he could touch her._

"_Heh heh... She can't see you." Gaara's eyes widened. His father materialized before him, looking down at him with the same look of disapproval. "She knows what you are."_

_Gaara scowled, drawing his fist back to punch him, but, before his fist made contact, his father, too, disappeared. Gaara's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly appeared before him, looking disgusted. _

"_I can't believe I once compared myself to you." Naruto scoffed, turning his back to him. Gaara's eyes widened as Gaara's father, siblings, and other friends joined Naruto. They all had their backs to him; he heard them mutter darkly as they slowly walked away. Then, quite suddenly, he saw a kid with green eyes and red hair, starring back at him with eyes filled with fear; the child was screaming. _

_He was screaming... at what?_

"_Everyone runs away from you, Gaara-sama," Yashamaru whispered. "No one will ever accept you."_

_Gaara screamed, clamping his hands over his ears; he didn't care about the blood; he didn't want to hear this anymore. "STOP IT!" he screamed. _

_He heard the sound of glass breaking, and, opening his eyes, he saw Kankurou and Temari looking down at him... but they weren't smirking..._

**End Dream**

Gaara's eyes snapped open. Just like in his dream, Kankurou and Temari looked down at him, their eyes filled with concern.

"Are you ok?" Temari asked; she sounded almost fearful.

_Fearful of what? _Gaara wondered.

"You were screaming," Kankurou added, seeing the look in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara didn't answer; reaching out a shaking hand, he touched Temari's face. She was still there. Looking at Kankurou, he touched his brother's arm. He was still there, too. This wasn't a dream. Sitting up straight, he looked around. Kyu stood behind Kankurou, looking at Gaara with concern. Naruto sat at the table, looking slightly nervous, with a large bump on the back of his head. _No doubt Kankurou hit him again_, Gaara thought, smirking inwardly.

"Gaara?"

He looked back at his sister. She gave him a relieved smile. She didn't hate him. "Just a nightmare," he said plainly, sitting back on his pillows.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kankurou asked.

Gaara shook his head, starring at the ceiling. He felt them get up, and saw Temari's spiky head move across the bottom of his line of vision to sit at the table with the others.

_Dreams are lies. _

* * *

Whoa, that was the scarriest thing I've ever written, holy crap, uh... yeah... (runs away scared)


	16. Memories

**Bozenjishitsu**

Sorry for the wait! Kie-san said the last chapter was sort of filler, so I ran together a few chapters and got a couple longer ones and added a few things that will hopefully let it get to the point. Thanks, Kie-san!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Memories**

Rynn yawned hugely. She really needed to get some sleep. She continued brushing her hair. Rynn smiled, remembering how Gaara had told her, on occasion, that her dark red hair and green eyes were what made them look alike, with vast gender-related differences. She set the brush down and examined herself in her full-length mirror.

Rynn remained the 'well-built one' of the "Three Sand girls," and the second tallest. Her blood-red hair wasn't as long as Kyu's, but reached about three-quarters of the way down her back. Her green eyes were greatly enhanced by long, dark, thick eyelashes and the occasional eyeliner. Her skin tone was naturally darker then Gaara's, and she had callouses and a few scars on her arms from training and missions where the sand protected him. Also, while Gaara's hair was the same red, she had a few black streaks here and there, since Kiba and Chuimaru (SNG scratchs at Chuimaru's name angrily) had taunted her because of her bright red hair while the rest of the Inuzukas had black or brown hair. She'd gotten the streaks a while ago so they wouldn't make fun of her anymore.

Rynn tossed herself on her bed and starred at the ceiling. _Dammit, why does Konoha have to be so boring? _If Kyu were here, at least she'd have someone interesting to talk to. And her cell phone was charging, so she couldn't call anyone. Maybe she should throw in the towel like Kyu and go back to the Sand village early. At there were things to do there. _But, more importantly, _she thought with a smile, _Gaara's there._

Rynn sighed happily at the thought of her fellow redhead. Gaara had told her people were afraid of him, but she didn't really know why. Yeah, he used to be a sadist, psychopathic freak, but he was different now, wasn't he? At least... he was different around her.

**Flashback**

**(Konoha)**

_Rynn panted, the ground behind her covered in sand. Gaara stood a good ways away, sand pouring out of his gourd, his arms crossed. _(It's not what you think.) _She looked down and saw the sand had stopped just inches from her feet._

"_Move faster," he said huffily as even more sand flew towards her. Rynn yelped and dropped to the ground, rolling away _(A/N: Stop, drop, and roll!), _the sand missing her by inches. Jumping up again, she drew two kunai, one in each hand, and awaited the attack. Her objective was to get close enough to Gaara that she could cut his sleeve, then get away without his sand catching her. So far, she hadn't even gotten close. Focusing chakra on her feet, she waited for the wall of sand to get close enough, then jumped over it. Using the sand itself for momentum, she grabbed the edge with one of her kunai and spun herself towards Gaara, kunai at the ready. She came within inches of him before the sand blocked her, catching one of her kunai; looking up, Rynn saw he looked slightly bewildered. Smirking slightly, she reached around the shield with lightning speed and slashed at his clothes with her other kunai._

_Gaara's face remained emotionless as he dropped the shield to show she had cut his shirt across the chest, exposing a small strip of pale skin. Rynn grinned as the sand came back up, holding out her kunai. Slipping it in her holder, she frowned slightly when he walked away. "Where are you going?" she asked._

"_Home," he answered, not turning back._

"_Why?" she asked, running after him, all weariness forgotten._

"_To get a new shirt," he answered, still not looking at her._

"_Can I come?" she asked, falling into step with him._

_He sniffed slightly. "I thought you already were."_

"_Oh. Ok." Rynn patted her leg and whistled; her dog, Tsubasa, barked and ran after her._

**_At the Sand-nin's house in Konoha..._**

_Gaara opened the door to his house, kicking off his shoes; Rynn followed suit, setting her sandals next to Gaara's. Kankurou glared at them from where he was still eating breakfast, on the couch, watching TV. "Who said you could go outside?"_

"_I did," Gaara answered, going upstairs with Rynn. Rynn didn't say anything to Kankurou, who she wasn't really familiar with, and therefore, he said nothing to her. Rynn looked around the hallway Gaara led her down. It was very plain, with nothing on the walls, unlike her hallway at home, which was covered in pictures of herself and her siblings. There were only three rooms on this hallway, one at the end of the hall and one on either side. The door at the end of the hall bore signs of things like "KEEP OUT" and "WARNING: POISONOUS GAS TO ALL WHO ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION," and, towards the top there was written in permanent magic marker, right on the wood, "Welcome To The Hovel." The door to the left of that had a simple picture frame on it containing a picture of Temari and Shikamaru. That was obviously Temari's room. Gaara stood outside the remaining door, which was barren of all ornament, waiting for her._

_The room Gaara led her into was as blank as the door leading to it. There was a simple futon, with a few pillows and a dark blanket, which he indicated her to sit on, setting his gourd on the pillows, and, across the room from that, there was a closet, which he opened to reveal several rows of black clothing. Taking out a shirt identical to the one he had on, minus the cut, he took off the torn one, revealing a pale chest, gently toned in all the right places _(A/N: Drool!). _Before Rynn had time to enjoy it, however, he pulled on the other shirt, and prepared to toss the other one in the depths of his closet when she spoke up. _

"_I can sew that rip, if you want," she offered. "It's my fault, anyway."_

_He shrugged slightly, tossing the piece of clothing over to her. She caught it, taking a needle and thread out of her back pouch _(why does she carry these sort of things?) _and, drawing the necessary amount of thread, she threaded the needle and began to sew the ripped cloth together. Gaara stood watching her for a moment, then turned to the door. _

"_I'll be back," he said plainly, closing the door behind him._

_Rynn shrugged and went back to sewing. She had always been pretty good at sewing, and had even started making her own clothes, or adding things onto the ones she already had _(Oh... so that's why...). _Sewing a simple rip like this was nothing, although she noticed the material was different then what she was used to working with; it was very thick, probably to serve as a wind-breaker during sand storms in the desert; the material was surprisingly silky, even though it was so thick. She didn't really know why Gaara would have something this nice, since he didn't seem to care about clothes in the slightest. She held the shirt up to the light pouring through the window, examining the craftsmanship, when the door suddenly opened and Gaara stepped in again, looking slightly annoyed. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow when he saw her examining his shirt._

"_What?" she asked offensively, and went back to sewing._

_Gaara shrugged slightly. "Kankurou and Kyu are having a face-sucking tournament in the living room," he answered, looking disgusted._

_Rynn grinned. "Why?"_

_Gaara gave her a look. "I didn't ask."_

_She shrugged, holding the shirt up to her eyes so she could see better, and continued sewing. "How come your brother always stutters around you?" she asked._

"_Because he's an idiot."_

_It was Rynn's turn to give him a look, which said, quite plainly, "I know that's not all." Gaara sighed and said, "Because he's afraid of me."_

_Rynn grinned a very Kiba-like grin. "Why would anyone be afraid of you?"_

_Gaara gestured to his gourd. "That sand doesn't come up because I want it to, you know."_

_Before Rynn could explore this further, however, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Gaara turned and opened the door, sticking his head out. "Don't be loud," he said to the people in the hallway. Rynn stood up so she could see who it was. Kankurou stood sheepishly before Gaara's door, with Kyu at his side. Rynn grinned when she saw Kankurou was shirtless _(A/N: DROOL!!!!!!!!!); _Kyu was up to something. "Hey, Kyu!" she called, waving._

_Kyu, upon seeing her, gave a weak grin and said, "Hey, Rynn. Don't you two be loud either." _

_Rynn shook her head as Kankurou dragged Kyu down the hall to his room. "She's such a dork," the redheaded girl said, sitting down on Gaara's bed and going back to her sewing. "Anyway. Why does the sand come up?"_

"_I don't know," he said honestly. "I've heard a lot of theories, but I'm not sure which to believe. I think it had something to do with the demon, but I can't be sure."_

"_What demon?" she asked, looking up._

_Gaara was silent for a moment, as if he were wondering whether or not he should tell her. "Before I was born, the Kazekage of my village sealed a demon inside me. It's called Shukaku. It's the living spirit of an elder priest of our village, sealed in a teapot for years, then inside me." _(A/N: THE TEAPOT, KNK, THE TEAPOT!

K.N.K: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! -runs away-

S.N.G: Sorry, inside joke.)

"_That's horrible," she cried, honestly disgusted by the Kazekage's actions._

_Gaara ignored her comment. "When I was born, I killed my mother, because whenever I go to sleep, even for a little while, Shukaku takes over my body and goes on rampage, and I can't stop him."_

"_So, you don't sleep because you don't want him to rampage?" Rynn asked._

_Gaara nodded._

"_Then people shouldn't be afraid of you," she said decidedly._

_He looked at her._

"_Well, I mean, think of it this way. You're not sleeping because you don't want the Shukaku to kill anyone, right? So, they should look past the fact that he killed anyone, and notice the fact that you're being nice to them, shouldn't they?"_

_Gaara just starred at her._

_Rynn shrugged and went back to her sewing. "That's what I think, anyway."_

_Finally finding his voice, Gaara asked softly, "Why are you doing this?"_

_Rynn looked up. "Doing what?" she asked, confused._

"_Aren't you afraid?"_

"_I just told you why I'm not afraid. I don't think someone who gives up their sleep to help other people is pure evil, like everyone seems to think."_

_Gaara's eyes widened. "You don't think I'm... evil?"_

_She shook her head. "I was raised to look at how a person acts instead of how other people treat them. I don't really give a shit about what you've done in the past, or what my brother told me about you. You seem nice to me."_

_Gaara continued to stare at her in awe as she held out the mended shirt to him. He took it silently and crossed the room to put it in his closet._

_Rynn frowned angrily behind his back. How could people be that evil to someone as nice as Gaara? Sure, he did some messed up this in the past, but no one really gave him a chance!_

**End flashback**

**Begin a new one**

_Rynn yawned and rolled over, meeting a pair of pale green eyes belonging to the person next to her in the large bed. Gaara continued to look at her, his soft hand coming up to brush a few strands of her long red hair out of her eyes._

Was he watching me all night? _she wondered, slightly bewildered. _(A/N: Yeah, I know I made Temari say that in A.N.T.R., but I wanted to use it again. So shoot me. -is attacked by bullets- Jesus.)

"_Rynn," he said quietly. "You said you hated the Shukaku."_

_She nodded, moving closer to him and laying her head on his bare chest. "I do. I think he's a selfish asshole."_

"_So, you feel alright about me and Kankurou sealing him?" he asked, rolling over on his back and pulling the sheets over her. "Things will be alot different then."_

_Rynn nodded. "I want you to be happy," she answered, rubbing her cheek into his chest. "I want you to be able to sleep at night without being afraid." She felt him smile against the top of her head._

"_If that will make you happy," he said softly._

**End flashback**

Rynn smiled at her ceiling. Oh, yes. Gaara was very different around her. He told her things he would never tell anyone else, so she didn't complain when he went to Kyu for advice and not her. After all, Kyu gave great advice.

Sometimes.

**Flashback**

"_Come on!" Kyu whispered, beckoning Gaara and Rynn down the hallway to Kankurou's office, where the young Kazekage was in a very boring meeting._

"_I don't think this will work," Gaara whispered, following her and Rynn, who looked like a true believer to Kyu's scam._

"_Of course it will," Kyu said with confidence. "Kan-kun is always saying how he gets really hot in those meetings, so we'll brighten his day!"_

_Gaara looked down at the dozen water balloons he was holding. "He'll be pissed."_

"_No, he won't," Kyu retorted happily, clapping Gaara on the back. "And if he does get pissed, I'm sure he'll be happier when he sees it's us."_

"_Correction," Gaara mumbled, glaring at the water balloons as if it were their fault he was such a sucker. "He'll be happy to see YOU. Us, he'll just chase around and beat with his hat."_

_Kyu shrugged, opening the door to the meeting room a crack, and peeked inside. "Good, no one's looking this way." She turned back to the two redheads, Rynn, who looked excited, and Gaara, who looked harassed, clutching the water balloons. "Gaara. Water balloon."_

_He sighed and plopped one of the swishing round objects in her hand. "Water balloon."_

_Kyu grinned, and Rynn held up three fingers. "One..." Rynn put down a finger. "Two..." Rynn put down another. "Three!" Kyu opened the door a little further and tossed the water balloon at Kankurou's head._

_SPLASH!_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" Kankurou jumped up, picking at his now soaked clothes. He whirled around, looking for the culprit. Seeing the door opened a crack, he frowned and went over to it, yanking it open. "What are you guys doing?" he asked in an annoyed voice, glaring down at them _(them: Rynn and Gaara) _with the air of one who caught two puppies messing around in the trash._

_Kyu and Rynn instantly pointed at Gaara, the only one out of the three of them who had water balloons. Gaara's jaw dropped. "Traitors!"_

_Kankurou growled, cracking his knuckles. "Gaara..."_

_Gaara looked up at his brother, ("Meep!") then disappeared, leaving the water balloons behind._ (A/N: Very O.O.C., I know, but it looked so funny when I pictured it in my head!)

_Rynn and Kyu looked at each other as Kankurou ran after Gaara, screaming death threats. "Wonder if anything good is on TV," Kyu mused, getting up and going down the hall with her partner in crime. Coming to the end of the hallway, she caught sight of Kankurou and Gaara. "Kan-kun, put the chain saw down."_

**End flashback**

**Sand**

Kyu frowned in her sleep; she thought she heard music, but she wasn't sure where it was coming from. Opening her eyes, she heard a soft voice, accompanied by a gentle melody.

"Still enough, although I know you're not begging... Still as the thoughts running through your mind... Still enough, although I know you're not begging, Give me a reason to make you mine..."

Kyu looked around, though not moving her head, in case the music stopped. Her eyes widened when she saw Kankurou sitting on a comfortable chair, strumming a black, electric guitar with fire patterns along the edges, singing softly, so as not to wake her. (Too late for that, Kan-kun)

"I will devour you, Take all the pain away...I cannot stay my hand from reaching out so that I can empower you, for all eternity...It seems to ease my mind to know that you've brought meaning to my life..."

Kyu starred at him, totally amazed; she had no idea he could sing! (Course, she didn't know he could play guitar, either, but she'd always wondered what he kept it under the bed for.)

"Had enough, although I see you're not running.. Still are the thoughts running through your mind... Dead to love, The path that you are now taking, Show me the reason to make you mine..."

Kyu closed her eyes so if he turned his head, he wouldn't stop when he saw her awake. Plus, she was really tired, and his voice was beginning to lull her to sleep.

"I will devour you, Take all the pain away...I cannot stay my hand from reaching out so that I can empower you, for all eternity...It seems to ease my mind to know that you've brought meaning to my life...

"Run to where the smallest ray of light will never find you, Run to where you will not need to shield your eyes, Run away from all the soulless, heartless friends who hound you, Run away and let your memories go blind when I--

"Are you listening?" he asked suddenly, putting his hand over the guitar strings to silence them.

Kyu opened one eye. He was looking straight at her. "Only a little," she admitted, opening the other eye. "It was really good."

"...Thanks," he said, standing up and carefully setting the guitar down where he'd been sitting. "It's a song by Disturbed. It's one of my favorites." (A/N: This song is track 11 of the Believe CD. Go listen to it! It's really pretty! It's called Devour.)

"Do you have a music book, or something?" she asked as he slid under the covers next to her.

"Nope."

"Then how did you learn the music?" she asked, snuggling up to him.

He shrugged. "I listened to it for a while until I picked up the general notes, then filled in the blanks."

"You never told me you could play guitar!"

Again, he shrugged. "You never asked."

Kyu noticed this was true as Kankurou's cell phone rang. He sighed and picked it up from where it lay on his nightstand. "What is it, Temari?" he asked, after seeing the number.

"Gaara wants you to come over," Temari answered. "Now."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't tell me," his sister answered. "He wanted to call you himself but his phone died."

"Ok, I'll be right over," he answered, standing up and pulling on his black shirt with his free hand. Hanging up the phone, he pulled on the blue under coat of his Kazekage robes, followed by the white over-coat.

"What's wrong?" Kyu asked, sitting up.

"Nothing. Gaara just wants to talk, that's all," he answered, pulling his hair back with a pony-tail holder; he efforts were wasted, as usual, since his bangs were still short enough to torment his eyes (A/N: Mine give me this problem all the time. This guy in my history class laughs at me cuz while I'm writin' the drill, I use one hand to write and the other to keep my bangs back). "Go back to sleep," he ordered, leaning over her and pulling the covers up over her, and giving her a quick kiss before going to the door. Looking back, he saw her curl up in a tight ball, prepared for sleep.

**At the hospital...**

Kankurou opened the door to Gaara's ward, still slightly confused as to why his brother would want him to come back. Temari and Naruto sat at the table, playing Go Fish, which seemed to be the only game Naruto was any good at. Gaara lay in his bed, starring at the ceiling. He looked over when Kankurou opened the door, then looked at Temari and Naruto. "Leave."

Naruto rolled his eyes and picked up the pile of cards from the middle of the table and left with Temari. Kankurou watched them go, then sat down next to Gaara's bed. "What's up?"

"What do you know about dreams?" Gaara asked, starring at the ceiling.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. What kind of dream?"

Gaara looked at him out of the corner of his eye, then looked up at the ceiling again. "My dream this morning."

"Oh..." Kankurou took his hat off and tossed it on the bed next to Gaara's. "You want to talk about it."

Gaara nodded, and was silent for a few moments. "I had it again, a few minutes ago. It was the same as before. Everything is dark, and I hear people talking. Then someone screams."

"And it's still dark?"

Gaara nodded again. "It's always dark. Then I hear Yashamaru," he continued darkly. "I try to run away, but I never seem to get anywhere, because the darkness is endless. Then I hear the children... from that day."

"The day Yashamaru--"

"Yeah. Then I try to cover my ears, but there's blood on my hands, and it won't come off. Then Yashamaru says it doesn't matter if I sealed the Shukaku, because I'll always be a murderer. Then, I try to run away again, and I call you guys, and you just sort of appear before me, but before I can reach you, you guys float away into the black, and then Kyu and Shikamaru join you. Then, I always trip, and keep on falling, like I'm in a black hole. Then, I see Rynn." Gaara stopped, looking pained.

"What happens next?" Kankurou asked, slightly interested now. He never had dreams like this.

"Then, I try to touch her, but she disappears, and Kazekage takes her place."

"Me?"

"No."

"...Oh."

"He says she can't hear me, and that she knows what I am. But before I can hit him, he disappears, and is replaced by Naruto, who says he's ashamed he ever compared himself to me. Then, he turns his back on me and then all of you stand next to him, and turn your backs on me, as well."

"Who does? Just to be clear."

"You, Temari, Shikamaru, Kyu, Rynn and Kazekage."

"What about Yashamaru?"

"I never see Yashamaru in my dream. I only hear him, laughing at me, or taunting me. After you all turn your backs on me, I see myself, as a child, cowering. Then, he says that no one will ever accept me, and I try to cover my ears so I won't hear him. Then, I hear glass breaking, and I wake up." He looked at Kankurou. "Well?"

Kankurou thought for a moment. "I think that, even though we sealed the Shukaku, he can still project images into your head, and probably will for a while. We'd have to ask the elders. Don't think too much of it, though," he added, seeing the look on Gaara's face. "I'm sure it's nothing. But you should still sleep. Sleep is good for you."

Gaara starred at him for a few moments of silence, his eyes expressionless, as usual. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Kankurou raised an eyebrow.

"Being so nice. You never were before."

Kankurou shrugged. "I guess I never really tried before."

"I like you better like this," Gaara stated bluntly. "You were scary before."

"I was scary?" Kankurou didn't hide his scoff. "You scared me shitless sometimes."

Gaara shrugged. "You were always yelling at me."

"...Oh." Kankurou looked away, feeling slightly guilty. It was true, he almost always yelled at Gaara, especially during the Chuunin exam. He had always either tried to tell him what to do, or what not to do. He had a feeling it must have been really annoying after a while. "Sorry."

Gaara shrugged. "I must have been a pain, I guess. You had every right to yell, I suppose. It just hurt, that's all."

Kankurou bit his lip, looking back at his brother, who had gone back to starring at the ceiling. "Again, sorry."

"Kankurou?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a precious person?"

Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Naruto told me a while ago that you are only truly strong when you are protecting a precious person."

"Oh. Yeah, I heard something about that once."

"Do you?"

"Well, you and Temari, and Kyu, obviously," Kankurou answered, ticking names off on his fingers. "Actually, this whole village has become my precious people, now that I think about it. The villagers have changed a lot since we first came here."

Gaara nodded. "No one runs away from me anymore."

Kankurou grinned. "I'm glad."

Gaara actually grinned slightly. "You're a good Kazekage, Kankurou."

Kankurou grinned back. "I'm glad you think so."


	17. Announcements

**Bozenjishitsu**

**Chapter Eighteen: Announcements **

The next day, all the people of the Sand were gathered before the temple, for Kazekage-sama had called them there for an important announcement. They were unsure as to what the content of this announcement could be, but they weren't very nervous, as they fully trusted their Kazekage. Now, if only he would show up.

There was much enthusiastic applause when he did, to which he nodded, causing them all to shut up.

"I have several important announcements for you all," he called over them from the balcony over-looking the crowd. "The first of which is that we shall have a visitor from Konoha village coming to us on Saturday for a two-week visit. He is a friend of Kyu's, and I trust you will all make him feel welcome."

There was a murmur of agreement. All the people in the village had grown fond of their permanent local Leaf ninjas, including Kyu, and had no problem with having more of them, if they were friends of Kyu's. (A/N: DIE, EVIL ELDER PERSON THING! -stabs him with her pencil-)

"The second announcement is that construction on the new orphanage has been completed, and foster parents are encouraged to bring their charges there next week, when all is prepared. If you wish to wait longer, please inform Gaara, who will be in charge of the orphanage."

"Why Gaara?" called one villager.

"That leads me to my next announcement," Kankurou answered. "Several days ago, we had a visitor from Konoha, named Uzumaki Naruto, who assisted myself and the village elders in the permanent sealing of the Shukaku. Gaara will be returning to us at the end of the week as a free citizen of our village."

If the villagers had cheered from Kankurou's arrival, it was nothing to the noise they made now. They jumped and cheered and screamed their rejoice. Gaara, in his ward across town, smiled slightly at the noise, playing a game of solitaire on his lap-table.

When the noise subsided, Kankurou continued. "However, that leads me to another announcement, which you all should expect."

They grew instantly still, unsure of what Kazekage-sama meant.

"Gaara will be very weak for some time, due to the sealing's toll on his body, and I know several of you still hold a grudge towards him." Kazekage-sama took this time to glare down at them, causing they to shift uncomfortable. "Therefore, I must warn you. If any harm comes to my brother after this, I shall personally kill the people responsible. Understood?"

There was a murmur of acknowledgement, and Kankurou sighed. "You all are dismissed."

Kankurou sighed wearily, going back into the shadows of the temple, where Temari and Kyu were waiting for him.

"Were the death threats really necessary?" Temari asked, giving him an incredulous look.

"I've found that they work better then just asking nicely," he said tiredly, sitting down at his desk.

**The next morning**

Kyu sighed, sitting up in bed; she glanced at the place next to her groggily. As usual, at this time of day, the place was empty; the sound of running water could be heard from their bathroom.

She pushed the covers off and stood up, but instantly regretted it. A wave of dizziness threatened to swallow her, and a gurgling, rising feeling grew in her stomach. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she burst into the bathroom, ignoring Kankurou as he peeked out from behind the shower curtain, as she ducked her head over the toilet.

"Are you ok?" he asked when she was finished, turning off the shower and pulling on his bathrobe.

"I feel sick..." She turned red eyes on him, and was about to say something else when she suddenly ducked her head again.

Kankurou gave her a look of pity, moving to sit behind her, rubbing her back while she threw up (though carefully avoiding watching it). After a few moments, she'd gathered enough breath to speak again, but only got half the word out.

"Crrrr...."

"...Henh?" 'Crrrr' was not part of Kankurou's vocabulary.

"Crrrr...!" She gave him a pleading look.

"I can't understand what you're saying!"

"Crr--" She stopped, ducking her head again.

After she was done barfing and was properly placed in bed with a large plastic box before her (in case), she explained to Kankurou, in great detail, what "Crrrr" meant.

"I need Saltine crackers, you baka! How hard is that to understand?!" she snapped, giving him the death glare.

"Um... quite alot, actually... I mean, there's 'crunch,' 'crack,' 'cram'--" She cut him off as he began ticking off words on his fingers.

"Ok, ok, I get it! There's alot of words! Oh, my god, I feel horrible..." She groaned and laid her head back. "Listen, just... get me something really salty, and buy some saltines while you're out, ok?"

He nodded, giving her a comforting kiss on the forehead. "Feel better soon, ok?"

When he got to work that day, Kankurou spent most of his time researching exactly why Kyu could be sick. After all, she was in perfect shape (he knew for a fact) and ate healthy (_Rabbit food, _he thought to himself, turning the page), and always excersized whenever she got the chance. So how could she be sick?

"What's that?" his assistant, Watase asked, coming in with a book of records.

"Hmm." Kankurou continued scanning the pages.

"'101 Ways To Recognize Illness In A Ninja'?" Watase read, lifting the book ever so slightly off the desk so he could read the title. "Who's sick?"

"Kyu's been acting sick lately," Kankurou answered, not taking his eyes off the page.

"Kyu-san? Sick? Isn't she, like, a health nut?" Watase asked, disbelieving. "I mean that in the nicest way possible," he added quickly when Kankurou shot him a look.

"She was fine last night and afternoon, but in the mornings, she's been staying in bed for hours and complaining if I even touch a blanket."

"Hmm..." Watase thought for a few minutes. "Do you guys ever use protection when you...?"

"We tried, but she didn't like it," Kankurou answered. "Besides, we're engaged, it doesn't matter if...." He trailed off.

Watase gave him a knowing smile.

"Oh shit."

**Meanwhile**

Temari yawned hugely, starring off into the distance. She and her students were on a mission shoveling sand out of a newly constructed house that had suffered damage during the sand storm. It was incredibly boring, and she had fallen asleep twice, since she wasn't required to do any work. But if she had, she would have probably fallen asleep even faster.

"Temari-sensei!" shouted one of her students, a very loud, black-haired boy named Yami who was very Naruto-ish. "Why don't you have to do any work!?"

"You _are_ getting paid," she reminded him, sitting on the pile of sand outside the house.

"Yeah, so?! You could be getting paid, too!" Yami shouted, looking ready to whack her with his shovel.

"I don't need that kind of money," she said, sounding bored. Picking up a handful of sand, she let it trickle through her fingers while her girl student, Kuki, rebuked Yami.

"Don't tell Temari-sensei what to do!" Kuki snapped. "She's the boss!"

Temari grinned slightly. Kuki had always liked her, and Temari had always liked Kuki, who worked with fans, since Temari was her idol. The girl showed great promise, as did all of Temari's students. Her other student, a sullen boy named Hyo, was very Sasuke-like. (Except that he has a family and was an only child.) Actually, she mused, the whole team was like Kakashi's team, except that Kuki didn't have a hair-raising crush on Hyo. And, none of them got along. Yami always accused Kuki of being a kiss-up and a bossy bitch, and Kuki always accused Hyo of being an ice bitch, and Hyo accused them both of being annoying. Which they could be. All of them got on Temari's nerves, even Kuki at times, and she usually ended the day with warning them that if they didn't shut the hell up, she would beat them senseless with her fan. But of course, they always acted like a team when it counted. They had a knack of blending their strengths together to over-power even her, which could be annoying at times, but oh well.

"Will both of you shut up and work? The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to our daily lives," Hyo snapped, shoveling sand into the pile.

Yami grumbled angrily, but went back to shoveling sand. "Meiwaki."

"Kikei," Hyo countered.

"Hey, hey, that's enough," Temari called, before Yami could put his shovel through Hyo's head.

Kuki sighed heavily, and shoveled sand. "Why can you guys just act mature?"

"Oh, like you're mature!?" Yami shouted, turning on his other teammate.

Temari rolled her eyes as the two of them engaged in a battle of words, though they did not stop shoveling sand once. They sounded like her and Kankurou. "Guys..."

"We don't need you telling us what to do, bossy!" Yami shouted at Kuki.

"We don't need your loud mouth!"

"We don't need you being a kiss-up!"

"We don't need you whining all the time!"

"I don't need either of you!"

"SHUT UP, HYO!"

A temper vein popped out in Temari's forehead.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"I CAN TELL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!"

"SEE?! YOU'RE BOSSY!"

"_GUYS_" Temari shouted, standing up.

Instantly, the argument stopped.

"Temari-sensei looks scary," Yami whimpered, clutching his shovel.

Temari glared down at them. "All of you need to shut up and do your work! If I hear _another word _out of any of you, I'll take the money for this trip and have Kazekage-sama give you the baby-sitting mission!"

"Ok, Temari-sensei!"

The work was completed in five minutes.

**Meanwhile, in Konoha...**

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed, pointing at Kakashi, who was perched in a tree, waving gleefully.

"This morning I found a little girl who couldn't find a brick road, so I had to help her," Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Inner-Sakura shrieked. Since Naruto was absent, she felt it her duty to make up for his noise.

Sasuke just scoffed.

"Today, because Naruto is still visiting Gaara in the Sand village, we shall simply train," Kakashi said, taking out his dirty novel.

"Fine," Sasuke said, pushing himself off the rock he was leaning on.

Sakura sighed with longing as Sasuke began to warm up. **_He is so showing off for us!_** Inner-Sakura cried with glee.

"OHAYO!"

Sasuke made no effort to cover his groan.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi called, his nose still in his book. "Had a nice trip?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why are you late?" Sakura asked, frowning. Naruto was never late.

"'Cause Kankurou made a law saying that, because of deadly sun rays or whatever, so we walked all night." Naruto yawned.

"Why would Kankurou make a law?" Kakashi asked, looking up.

"Because he's the Kazekage of his village," Naruto and Sakura supplied at the same time (A/N: Sakura knows because she's Kyu's best friend).

Sasuke scoffed. "How did _he_ get the job?"

"I dunno," Naruto said with a shrug. "He has really girly hair now, though. It's longer then yours, Sasuke!"

Sasuke scowled, fingering the small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

Naruto, used to this by now, just rolled his eyes. Then, pulling Sakura aside while Sasuke gathered chakra to practice his Chidori, he asked quietly, "Is it true Hinata likes me?"

Sakura faltered (**_How the hell could a dimwit like him figure it out?!_**), then raised an eyebrow coyly. "Why do you ask?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because Kyu asked me about girls, and mentioned her."

Sakura smirked, crossing her arms. "Got analyzed, did you?"

Naruto curled his lip. "Why am I the only one who doesn't know what that is?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Because you're dense?"

Naruto glared at her.

Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke glared at the world.

Kakashi... well... he was in his happy place.

**Later...**

"I don't wanna!" Naruto whined, as Sakura pushed him towards the Hyuuga mansion, Sasuke following at a leisurely pace.

"I don't care!" Sakura was relentless, while Sasuke chuckled behind them.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as they slowly made their way up the walk to the front door.

Sasuke just "hmm"-ed.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knocking on the front door of the Hyuuga mansion. "Come on, Naruto," she ordered, pulling him forward as the door opened.

And the young fox boy came face to face with...

Neji.


	18. DDate?

**Bozenjishitsu**

Wow! 18th chapter! This is.... really really long... And scary long, too...

Kyuubi: There's a child molester nearby! Stick close!

...Not THAT kind of scary...

Kyuubi.... Stick close anyway! I'm cold!

(Kyuubi and SNG glomp each other and start shivvering)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: D-Date?**

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto cried, looking slightly embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Neji snapped, as if the blond were dense. He glared at them. "What do you want?"

"Is your cousin here?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Which one?" Neji asked coldly.

"Hinata?"

Neji glared down at them. "Wait here." He then proceeded to close the door in their face.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow as well, joining them on the porch. (A/N: Copied from ErikKoekkoek, only cuz it was so funny to think of Sasuke saying it. Sorry, Erik-k-k! If you want me to change it, I will... but I shall be sad.)

Sakura shrugged as the door opened a crack. "Hey, Hinata!"

"Konnichia wa, Sakura-chan," Hinata said softly, opening the door wider. "Please, come in."

Sakura smiled at her friend, dragging Naruto into the hallway, Sasuke following slowly. The hall Hinata led them down was very elaborate, with several watercolor paintings hung on the walls. Sakura paused, looking at one in particular, a very detailed painting of a pond surrounded by trees, with a very life-like bird painted so that, were it a camera photograph, the feathered creature would have been just a few inches away from the lens. The feathers were incredibly detailed, each stroke of the brush precise and well done. It had obviously taken the artist a great deal of time. "Who did this one?"

Hinata smiled shyly, turning to look. "Do you like it?"

Sakura nodded, still examining the artwork. "Did you do it?"

Hinata shook her head, blushing slightly. "No, I can't do something like that. It was Neji."

Naruto's eyeballs popped. "Neji can paint?"

Hinata nodded, her blush increasing due to that fact that Naruto-kun had addressed her.

"He doesn't seem like the sort of person who would be interested in art," Sasuke said sullenly.

Hinata smiled apologetically. "Please forgive him. You interrupted him while he was..." She stopped, looking as if she had said too much about some forbidden secret.

"While he was what?" Sakura asked, tearing her eyes away from the painting to look at Hinata.

"Come on, Hinata, you can tell us!" Naruto cried, grinning.

Hinata blushed fully, looking over-joyed for a split second. "Well... you see, Neji truly likes his... um..."

"His what?" Sakura asked.

"His waffles," Hinata said finally.

Naruto starred at her for a moment, then attempted to contain his laughter. "Waffles?!"

Hinata nodded, looking at the carpet. "You interrupted him while he was eating his breakfast."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow (that poor eyebrow is so over-worked.) "Neji... likes... waffles?"

Hinata nodded. "Please do not make fun of him." (A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!! I've had this chapter done since August, and _I_ wrote the waffle thing FIRST! H-R just got her chapter out before me! Very, very, very important!)

Naruto, however, was already on the floor, laughing his head off.

Until Sakura kicked him in the head, of course.

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Please follow me," Hinata said shyly, leading them further down the hallway, which showed several more of Neji's paintings.

Hinata ended up leading them to a very large kitchen, with a long table, several appliances and an island in the middle of it. Neji was seated on a stool at said island, with a sketchbook and a plate piled high with waffles before him. He glared at them when they entered the room.

"Hey, Neji, long time, no see!" Naruto cried, plopping down next to his friend/one-sided rival.

Neji grunted to show he acknowledged Naruto's existence, and continued drawing in his sketchbook, shoveling a bite of waffle in his mouth every now and then.

Sakura seated herself across the island from Neji while Hinata made tea. Sasuke remained standing, leaned up against the counter behind Sakura. "Can I see your drawings?" Sakura asked politely of the older Hyuuga.

Neji put down his pencil and pushed the sketchpad over to her, not looking up once from his plate of waffles. While Sakura looked through the older boy's pad, Naruto tried to take one of the waffles from Neji's plate.

Neji actually growled and stabbed Naruto's hand with his fork. "Don't... take... my... waffles!"

Naruto grinned nervously, withdrawing the hand. "Won't happen again."

"These are really good, Neji," Sakura commented, looking at the sketches one at a time. "Where did you learn how to draw like this?"

"I didn't," he said shortly.

"Then how did you?" she asked, looking up from a char-coal drawing of a girl surrounded by people walking in the opposite direction. At the bottom, Neji had written, in gothic calligraphy, "Going Against The Flow." (A/N: This is based on a sketch my sister did a while ago that I personally liked a lot. She's an awesome drawer.)

"I just did," he said dubiously. "I picked up a pencil and started drawing."

Sakura shrugged. "They're still very good."

Her comments allotted her an offer at the waffles.

"May I ask why you have come?" Hinata asked, setting a willow-designed tea set in the middle of the island.

"Naruto wants to ask you out," Sasuke said bluntly, coming forward to accept his cup of tea.

(A/N: The Kyuubi will now direct you to a wonderful scene of a koala licking it's paw, because even he cannot begin to describe the violence that issued.)

Sakura sighed. She took it upon herself to settle the peace. (How, you ask?) She picked up Neji's plate of waffles. "Neji, if you don't stop, I'll feed all your waffles to Lee-san."

Neji gave Sakura a look of betrayal, but put down the hose-attachment in the sink and sat down.

Naruto was pertified.

Sakura was amused.

Sasuke was thirsty.

Hinata was in mental shock.

Neji... well... he ate waffles.

"A d-date?" Hinata repeated, recovering her powers of speech.

Sakura nodded, grinning hugely. "He was too shy to come on his own, so we, his supportive teammates, agreed to come." (Here, Sasuke snorted into his tea.)

Hinata and Naruto both blushed from hair-line to collarbone.

And Kiba chose this point in time to enter the room (god knows how he got in.) "Ohayo, Hinata!"

"Woof!"

"H-Hello, Kiba-kun," Hinata stammered, still in shock.

Neji growled, his arm forming a perimeter around his plate of waffles, eyeballing Akamaru warily.

"Hanabi let me in," Kiba informed them, grinning (Oh... that's how.). To Hinata, he asked, unblushingly, "Hinata, do you wanna come with me to the arcade?"

"Uh..." Hinata looked uncomfortable, but was spared answering by Sakura.

"She can't, she has a date with Naruto," Sakura explained, grinning mischieviously.

Kiba was silent (for once), looking from Hinata, who looked embarrassed, to Naruto, who was now brimming with confidence.

Then, the darling dog boy exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-breathe-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled, running from the room, his puppy in hot pursuit.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was interesting."

Naruto, having gained confidence, as said before, turned to Hinata and asked, "So, do you

wanna go get some ramen sometime?" He grinned hugely.

Inner-Sakura shouted, **_Oh, yeah, IDEAL DATE, MORON!_**

But Hinata just smiled happily. "Sure, N-Naruto-kun."

Sakura grinned on the outside, while Inner-Sakura brooded. "Why don't we turn it into a double-"

"No," Sasuke said at once.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke!" Naruto cried, taunting his teammate. Pulling Sasuke aside, he whispered, "You don't want me to beat you in dating, too, do you?"

"You've never beaten me," Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Well, that's about to change, because_ I _am going to get my kiss before you ever do." Naruto

grinned a very foxy grin.

Sasuke glared. Turning to Sakura, he snapped, "It's a date."

Recap on events:

Naruto was victorious.

Hinata was unconscious.

Sasuke was battling with his rebuking inner self.

Sakura was in her happy place.

Kiba was dying.

Neji ate waffles.


	19. Nope, Not Nervous!

**Bozenjishitsu**

Heylo!! I have returned! Sorry for the long wait!

AND NOW....

My review answers!

**Dragonman 180: **Yes, Neji is the poster child! Can you imagine how fast Eggo would sell waffles if that was their tag line, using Neji? I mean, everyone knows about Naruto now! EVEN MY MATH TEACHER DOES!

Kyuubi: Only because you told her.

Shut up..

**Kie-san:** Funniest yet? BOO-YAH! Me so happy!!

**Sariachan-Marina:** Your name is so pretty! I like it! Thank you for your review!

**Junsui Kegasu:** Is it ok if I just call you Midori? Your new name's a mouthful! I know, I have strayed from Gaara... Someone told me I promised Naruto/Hinata in A.N.T.R., and never got around to it, so I'm making up for it. But don't worry. It all ties together in the end. I've been home sick for the past two days, working on this, so I know how it ends (finally!). But I'm feeling better now... unfortunately... so I have to go to school.

BTW, to those who care, the school play was a success! We had a cast party last Saturday, and it was AWESOME! We watched Shrek 2 (very hilarious) and me and this Techie (Member of the Technical crew) snuggled in the recliner chair because he wouldn't let me have it. Oh well...

Enjoy!

....Neji rules.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: Nope, not nervous!**

**A few days later...**

"The hell?" Sasuke starred at Naruto, who starred back. "What are you wearing?"

Naruto scowled, drawing himself up. "My date clothes!"

Sasuke sighed. "Very original."

Naruto looked down at his orange-and-blue jacket and orange pants. He glared up at Sasuke, who was wearing a blue turtleneck and white shorts. "And I suppose you're Mr. Originality?"

Sasuke glared back.

SPARKS!

**Later...**

"Why am I even here?" Neji snapped, walking some distance behind Naruto and Sasuke.

"Because Sakura made you," Naruto responded, glaring at him.

Neji just huffed. "A years supply of I.H.O.P. gift certificates better be worth it!"

Naruto stopped dead, as did Sasuke. The two (don't want to admit it to each other) friends turned and looked at the young Hyuuga, who just glared. "What?"

"Nothing," the younger two said together, and walked away.

"Ok, so you guys just need clothes, and that's it?" Neji asked, deciding to get it over with.

Naruto nodded, crossing his arms. "I don't see what was wrong with my clothes!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, for starters, they're an accident waiting to happen. Orange and blond? Get a life."

Sasuke and Naruto continued to stare at him.

"Don't ask, ok, just don't." Neji glared.

"Wasn't gonna," Naruto said under his breath, turning around again.

**Sand**

"Come on, it's not that hard," Kyu insisted, sitting at the edge of the hot tub.

Kankurou gave her a look from where he was standing in the middle of the hot tub. "It just doesn't feel right."

"It really is, it's fine." She smiled happily, slipping into the water.

"No, it's not."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to do that whole Shikamaru thing where you say," here she put on a very bad Kankurou impression, "'I can't hit girls, it's against the code!' are you?"

"Well, it is!"

In case you all are wondering what the hell is wrong, Kyu is helping Kankurou develop his taijutsu, since he sucks at that. The idea is that they go under water and he tries to fight her, with the weight of the water helping him to build strength. Kyu is already a really good taijutsu person, like Lee and Gai, so she already went through this. Kankurou is just throwing a tantrum.

"Look," she said angrily, treading water. "We can discuss sexism and extreme situations when you actually hit me."

"Are you saying I couldn't hit you?!" he cried, offended.

(A/N: Has anyone besides me noticed that Kyu and Kankurou are having problems? DING! LIGHT BULP! I have an idea now! But I shall never tell!

Kyuubi: THEN WHY BRING IT UP!?)

"Pretty much," she said with a shrug.

Kankurou's ego kicked in. "I can hit a girl!"

"Ok, then, let's go," she said with a shrug, pulling on a scuba pack, complete with air pack.

"Yeah, let's go," he said haughtily, fitting his mouthpiece in his teeth.

It was harder then he thought; Kyu, who had already done all this before, could move with unnatural ease through the water, while he suddenly felt weighed down, his fists annoyingly sluggish in the hot water. He felt her palms against him, pushing him back; in an above-water fight, he would undoubtedly have the upper hand, if he could bring himself to hit her (which he couldn't), but underwater, he couldn't even touch her without her getting out of his reach.

Getting annoyed at his sudden incompetence, he swam forward, grabbing her around the waist. She struggled slightly, beating his shoulders with her fists (which honestly didn't hurt) and digging her heals into his knees. Finally, annoyed, she spat her mouthpiece out to hit in him the face.

"Ouch!" he cried, emerging and spitting out his own mouthpiece, though not releasing his hold on her. "What was that for?"

"You cheated." She crossed her arms and legs, letting him hold her in the water at arms length while she pouted.

"No, I didn't. You wouldn't hold still."

She continued to pout, giving him a look like someone had killed her puppy. (A/N: I always do this to my guy friends... gets me whatever I want.)

"Don't look at me like that."

She stuck her lower lip out.

"Don't look at me like that!"

Whimper.

"_Don't LOOK at me like that_!"

Her lower lip trembled.

"Ok, ok... sorry." He sighed a little, pulling her closer. "I don't want to hurt you," he said softly, starring at the wall over her shoulder.

She looked up at him confusedly, her arms resting around his neck; as usual, he was supporting her in the water.

"I talked to Watase the other day, about you being sick every morning," he explained. "We looked through some stuff, and he _suggested _that maybe you were... you know..."

She continued to look confused while he continued to give her pointed looks. Finally, comprehension dawned on her face. "My parents are going to kill us."

Kankurou's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that..."

**Konoha**

Naruto gulped, tugging at his new clothes. Sasuke stood next to him with his hands shoved in his pockets, looking harassed. With Neji's strangely acquired knowledge of fashion, the two of them had attained new outfits for the date. Naruto was clad in a black, loose-necked shirt with three-quarter sleeves and baggy black pants. Sasuke wore all black, with a black, button-up shirt and black baggy pants. The top two buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned to reveal a black woven necklace with a small silver pendant hanging on it with the Konoha leaf symbol carved in it. Naruto wore no jewelry except the necklace he had won in the bet with Tsunade a few years back.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Sasuke asked, looking at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head, his bangs flying into his face. He immediately pushed them back. He and Sasuke had decided not to wear their head protectors, and instead used hair gel (in Naruto's case) to keep their hair out of their eyes. Sasuke didn't need anything for his hair, since his hair had grown enough that it naturally went back. "You?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Just checking."

"Yeah."

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do your clothes itch?"

"Unfortunately."

"Should we have worn our regular clothes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Naruto."

"What?"

"You're nervous."

"...No I'm not."

"You always ask stupid questions when you're nervous."

"I do?"

"Exhibit A."

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, waving as she and Hinata entered the ramen stand. She was wearing a white mini-dress with a pattern of pink flowers across the skirt, and spaghetti straps. Her pink hair, which had grown out over the years, was held back with a light pink ribbon. She actually looked pretty good, Sasuke noted with a slight blush he quickly repressed.

"H-hello, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto grinned hugely, turning around. "Hey, Hina-"

His jaw dropped.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue dress made like Sakura's, reaching her mid-thigh, with spaghetti straps and a dark blue mesh reaching her knees lain over top. The dress fit her in curves Naruto had no idea she had, and was paired with a small, blue barrette in her hair. She even had a little make-up on, curtsey of Ino and Sakura's magic. Light blue color was brushed over her eyelids, along with a light lip-gloss and soft pink blush on her cheeks. She looked... was gorgeous too soft a word?

"H-hey, H-H-H-H-"

"Her name's Hinata," Sakura supplied, taking a seat next to Sasuke.

Naruto just nodded, starring at Hinata, who was starring at her feet.

"Is it... too much?" she asked quietly. "I told them not to put the eye shadow on..."

"N-No..." Naruto shook his head rapidly. "You look awesome."

Hinata's head snapped up, a natural blush creeping over her cheeks. "Arigato... Naruto-kun. You look nice, as well..."

Naruto grinned hugely, regaining his powers of overly loud speech. "Thanks," he said, gesturing her to sit between him and Sakura, and turned her to face the counter. (His way of pulling her chair out for her, I guess.)

He grinned at Sakura behind Hinata's back; Sakura winked, giving him a look as if to say 'I told you so.' Naruto tried to grin at Sasuke, as well, but found the black-haired Uchiha wasn't looking at him.

"Sasuke!" he said loudly.

"Hmm, what?" His rival tore his eyes off Sakura to glare at Naruto. "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto shrugged. "Nothing. Oi, old man! We're ready to order!"

**Later...**

Naruto sighed heavily, pushing his fifth empty bowl of ramen away from himself. "That was good..."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disgust.

Hinata giggled. _Naruto-kun never changes..._

Sasuke wasn't paying attention.

Why?

He was looking at Sakura. Again.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Sakura suggested, getting up.

"Ok" Hinata said, getting up, as well, closely followed by Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and followed, looking reluctant to leave the shelter of the ramen stand.

They soon saw why.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Sasuke groaned as a pack of fan girls ran their way. "God, why..."

"Oh, my..." Hinata's eyes widened.

Naruto gulped in fear. "We're gonna die!"

"No."

They looked at Sasuke, who stood behind Sakura with his hands in his pockets, looking annoyed. "Leave it to me."

Naruto shrugged and stepped behind Sasuke with Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke stood with one hand in his pocket, and the other hanging at his side. The pack of girls came closer.

"Sasuke, I thought you were gonna do something?" Naruto said nervously, peeking out at the pack.

"I am."

"In case you haven't noticed, you're the reason they're coming over here!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"So, what're you gonna do?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to the pack of girls and back again.

"You'll see."

"I'd like to see soon!"

Sasuke tossed him a look over his shoulder. "Just shut up and watch."

SCR_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_CH.

The pack of girls stopped dead, less then two feet away from the four. Naruto, peeking out from behind Hinata, saw Sasuke holding his hand out like a traffic director, the girls stopping exactly one inch away from his palm.

"Listen up," Sasuke said coldly to the pack in general. "See this girl?" He gestured to Sakura. They nodded, looking at her. "We're on a date. Now beat it."

Ino, who was at the front of the group, laughed. "That's funny, Sasuke-kun!"

"You think I'm being _funny_?" He glared at her.

"Well..." She looked to her friends for assistance. "I did... right up until you asked that, and now..."

Sakura winked at her friend, sticking her tongue out. "Buh-bye, Ino-pig!"

Ino glared. "Sakura...!"

"Get lost," Sakura snapped, walking away, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata in close pursuit.

**_Hell, yeah! Sasuke-kun defended our relationship!_** Inner-Sakura shrieked, punching the air. **_That means he is so ours!_**

On the outside, Sakura gave Sasuke a small smile. "Sasuke-kun..."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura gulped. **_He said my name! _**"Nothing."

"Hey, why is everyone gathered?" Naruto asked, pointing to the gate to Konoha up ahead.

Sasuke shrugged. "Someone important must be coming in."

"Or going out," Naruto added, remembering Rynn and Shikamaru. "What's today?"

"Saturday," Sakura answered, walking next to Sasuke.

Naruto gasped, realization crawling over his face. "Rynn and Shikamaru are going back to the Sand!"

"Who the hell is Rynn?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kiba's little sister," Hinata supplied quietly. (Kinda weird to think of Kiba as being older then Rynn. You're only young once, but you can be immature forever!)

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked, grinning at her.

She blushed. "Well... Kiba's in my cell..."

"Oh yeah." Naruto laughed. "I forgot. Let's go say bye to them," he cried, grabbing Hinata's hand and running over to the gates.

Sakura gave Sasuke a smile. "Let's go," she suggested, grabbing his wrist and pulling him after Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, following her. If he had been Shikamaru, he would have groaned and said, "How troublesome."

**TBC**


	20. The Return Home II: Bozenjishitsu

**Bozenjishitsu**

I got so many reviews for the last chapter!

Kyuubi: (snort)

....-.-' Anywho... New format for the chappies! ENJOY!

No real notes for now... I'm working on other stuff...!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Return Home II: Bozenjishitsu**

"Hello, Kiba-kun," Hinata said softly when they reached the crowd outside the gates.

Kiba looked at her for a few minutes, then ran away sobbing. Hinata looked slightly bewildered as Shino turned to her. "Hello, Hinata."

"Why are you here, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked, looking around.

He shrugged slightly. "My brother is going to visit Kyu in the Sand village for two weeks. I came to see him off."

Hinata nodded, noticing the older Aburame standing next to Rynn and

Shikamaru. "That's nice of you, Shino-kun."

"Hey, Shino!" Naruto called, waving.

Shino glanced at him (at least... I think he did. It's hard to see his eyes.) "Hello, Naruto. I heard about your date from Kiba."

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head while Hinata blushed slightly. "Come on, Hinata, let's go say bye to Shikamaru and Rynn," he suggested, jutting his thumb towards the two travelers.

"Alright," she agreed, following him.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted, running up to the slightly older boy.

Shikamaru looked down at him, and groaned. "Hey, Naruto."

"You guys going back already?" the blond asked, grinning.

"It's been two weeks," Shikamaru pointed out, adjusting the straps on his backpack.

Naruto shrugged as Rynn ran over. "Hey, Naruto!"

He grinned. "Hey, Rynn!"

"How's Gaara?" she asked at once.

He shrugged. "He seemed fine when I left."

She nodded, frowning. "He hasn't been calling me lately, so I got worried."

"It's Gaara," Naruto pointed out. "He's fine."

Rynn shrugged. "I guess you're right." She sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets. "It's crazy how everyone came out here," she commented, looking around at the crowd. "I don't even know some of these people. Most of them are just here to give messages to take to Kyu, or whatever. It's so annoying."

Naruto grinned. "That's what happens when you have access to popular people." Leaning so he was whispering in her ear, he added, "Believe me, it happens all the time with Sasuke."

Rynn grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Come on, Rynn-sama," called one of the Sand ninjas in the escort. "We need to go before we lose any time. Kazekage-sama is expecting you no later then eight o'clock in the morning."

Rynn sighed heavily. "I know, I know... 'Bye, Naruto, 'bye, Hinata," she said, going to give her family one last hug.

"'Bye, Shikamaru!" Naruto called as the gates opened, allowing the three Leaf Nins and their escort passage out.

"You're going to like the Sand village," Rynn confided to Yashi as they walked down the marked road to the village. "There's lots of sun, and open plains perfect for training, and it's not really incredibly hot in the village, where there's shade, even though you'll hear Kankurou complain a lot, but that's only because he wears that big robe. But it's pretty nice out, and at night, you can see a lot more stars then you can in Konoha, since we don't use as much smoke-producing things, since we don't need fire, and whatnot. And even though you're not going to be here for Christmas, it's really pretty then, too. There's a lot of cables and stuff going between the houses, and we hung wreaths and lights on them, and Gaara made a lot of sand snowmen in the streets and stuff. And wait till you see the temple where Kankurou works! It's huge! You can see it from any given part in the village! Believe me, I've tried." She nodded knowingly.

"She talks a lot when she's bored," Shikamaru informed Yashi. (SNG: -makes blahblah hand motions-)

"I noticed." The Aburame shrugged. "That's alright, though. I don't really know that much about the Sand, so it's good to go in knowing something."

Rynn grinned. "Ok, then. We've been working on constructing a hospital, and I heard it's finished now, and we had been working on an orphanage when we left, and that's probably done by now, too."

"Why do you need an orphanage?" Yashi asked.

"It was Gaara-kun's idea," Rynn answered. "He didn't want kids to be alone anymore, so Kankurou gave him the resources to build one for his birthday a few months ago. There were a lot of orphans around who lost their parents in the battle with Konoha a few years ago, and they've been in temporary foster homes since the construction began."

"It's all too troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Kankurou said we had to help him at the orphanage started, once it was completed, so we're gonna be around snot-nosed kids all day. God..."

Rynn shrugged. "I think it's cool that Gaara-kun wants to help the village."

"Yeah, sure, but did it have to be the kids he wanted to help?"

"Yes." Rynn glared at Shikamaru. "You know how he is with orphans."

**Flashback**

_Shikamaru sighed, dragging his feet behind Temari. "Why do we have to go shopping every day?"_

"_Because shopping is a way of life!" Temari and Rynn said together, doing a very Gai-like pose._

_Shikamaru sighed and looked at Gaara, who was also carrying bags. "This is soooo troublesome." _

_Gaara just shrugged. _

_Temari turned to rebuke her husband, but Gaara shushed her. "Did you hear that?"_

_Temari raised an eyebrow. "Hear what?"_

_Gaara ignored her, crossing the street and going down an alley. Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other as Rynn ran after him. Temari sighed. "Let's go..."_

_The two ran across the street, as well, and turned down the alley. Gaara sat at the other end, crouching before a small child dressed in rags, crying softly. Rynn stood behind Gaara, smiling meekly at the child while Gaara spoke to him._

"_What's wrong?" the redhead asked the little boy._

_The kid looked up at him with tear-streaked eyes. "W-who-hic-are you?"_

"_My name is Gaara. I'm the Kazekage's brother," Gaara answered. "What's your name?"_

_The kid mumbled something, wiping his eyes. _

"_I can't hear you," Gaara said mercilessly. "You need to speak up."_

"_Yasame Raito!" the boy shouted, clenching his fists. _

"_Why are you crying?" Gaara asked._

_Raito sniffed. "My parents are dead..."_

_Gaara just shrugged. "So?"_

_The boy glared up at him. "How can you say that!?"_

_Gaara just shrugged again. "Both my parents are dead."_

_Raito looked slightly bewildered at this. "They are?"_

_Gaara nodded. "But you don't see me whining in some alley, do you?"_

_Raito shook his head. "That's different! You're the Kazekage's brother! You get whatever you want! You have a family! You don't know what it's like to be alone!"_

"_Actually," Gaara said softly. "Yeah, I do."_

_The boy's bright eyes widened, and he looked away as Gaara continued. "I know what it's like to be alone, and feel like you don't have anyone in the world. I know better then anyone."_

_Raito twiddled his thumbs. "I shouldn't have said..."_

"_Why not?" Gaara interrupted. "Practically everything you said is true. I do have a family, and I am the Kazekage's brother. And I do get whatever I want, but it's not because I'm the Kazekage's brother."_

_Raito looked up at him, waiting for him to continue._

"_It's because I was a spoiled brat, and if I didn't get what I wanted, I threatened the people I should have been closest to, my family and friends." Gaara gave the boy a small smile. "You may think you're all alone, but you're not. This village is your family, and we always protect our family members. Right?"_

_Raito nodded. "Right!"_

_Gaara gave the boy a small smile. "Come on, get up," he ordered, standing up. _

"_Where are we going?" Raito asked, doing as he was told._

"_Home," Gaara replied, stalking out of the alleyway, past Temari and Shikamaru, who were in awe. "To get something to eat."_

_Raito grinned, running after Gaara and grabbing his hand._

**_(A few days later...)_**

"_Gaara-san!" Raito cried, running down the street to where the older boy was walking with Kazekage, Kyu and Rynn._

_Gaara turned. "Raito?"_

_The younger boy grinned, skidding to a stop before them._

"_You look different," Rynn commented, looking the boy over. It was true; the boy wasn't dirty anymore, and he didn't have raggedy clothes on anymore. He also looked like he'd gotten a few regular meals in him._

_Raito nodded, grinning hugely. "I got a foster home!"_

_Rynn grinned back. "That's great, Raito-chan!"_

_Raito looked up at Gaara, who looked back at him with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Arigato, Gaara-nii-san!"_

**End flashback**

"I hate it when you're right," Shikamaru said, annoyed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rynn smirked. "Hell yeah, I'm always right!"

"Not really," Yashi muttered.

Rynn glared at him. "Shut up..."

**(When they finally reach the Sand...)**

Rynn frowned at the empty streets. "Something's up..."

"How so?" Yashi asked, frowning.

"It's eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday," Rynn answered, looking around.

"Exactly, everyone with a life is asleep now," Shikamaru said unworriedly. "It's no big deal.

"Saturday is market day," Rynn snapped. "You wouldn't know because you're never awake, but every Saturday, you can hardly even move through the street because it's always full of mothers shopping."

"That's why I sleep," Shikamaru informed her. "To avoid having to go with Temari."

"Come on, let's ask Kankurou," Rynn suggested, running down the street to the large, round house the six of them occupied.

Shikamaru sighed, but followed anyway. "The chances of Kankurou being awake right now is are slim to none."

"So? Gaara will be awake," she pointed out, skidding to a halt in front of a large wooden door. "Dammit..." she muttered, patting her pockets. "Did you bring your key?" she asked Shikamaru, who shook his head.

"I thought you had yours," he explained, turning out his pockets.

"Rynn-san!"

Rynn turned. "Raito?"

He nodded, grinning. "Kazekage-sama sent me to see if you're here!"

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all at the orphanage," Raito explained. "It's been completed, and Gaara-nii-san is going to open it to everyone."

"It's completed?" she repeated, following the little boy down the street.

Raito nodded, grinning. "It's the second biggest building in the village after the temple!"

"Is that where everyone is?" Shikamaru asked.

Raito nodded. "There's a surprise for Rynn-sama there, too!"

"A surprise?" Rynn repeated, frowning, confused.

Raito nodded. "But I can't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise," Shikamaru said, as if she were dense.

Rynn glared at them as they drew closer to a large crowd of people outside a large, three-story building.

"All this just for an orphanage?" Shikamaru asked, frowning. His voice brought people's attention to them.

Someone gasped. "It's Rynn-san!"

Rynn raised an eyebrow as the crowd parted, allowing her access to the large, wooden double doors of the orphanage, where Temari stood waiting.

"What's going on?" Rynn asked when they reached the spiky-haired blonde. "All this for the opening of an orphanage?"

"It's a little more then that," Temari answered as Shikamaru folded her in a gentle hug.

"What did Raito mean by a surprise?" Rynn asked.

"That's coming soon," Temari assured her. "Just sit quiet and wait."

"Two things I've never been good at." Rynn sighed and crossed her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Not long," Temari assured her. "We were waiting for you guys to come back. They should be out soon."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Do you want a surprise or not?" Temari snapped, exasperated. "Ah... here they come." She turned to the door.

Rynn turned, as well. The doors opened, one by Kyu (who was looking rather pale), the other by Aoshi. Then, from the shadows of the hallway behind them, amid cheers from the villagers, Kankurou and Gaara came out.

This would seem like a very dramatic scene, if they were walking side by side... but they weren't. Kankurou was pushing Gaara out on a wheelchair. (Don't worry...)

"Gaara-kun!" Rynn cried, jumping on him. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing..."

"Why are you in a wheel-chair, then?" She raised an eyebrow, sitting up on his lap.

"Um, because I can't move my body from the stomach down?" He gave her a small smile.

"...Why?" she repeated, confused. Kankurou, Kyu and Temari exchanged looks behind her back.

Gaara glanced at Kankurou, looking unsure, but, at his brother's nod, he sighed and tugged at his shirt. "Look," he ordered, pulling it up to reveal his pale, smooth stomach.

Which was currently adorned by a black, swirling seal cornered by the signs for the four seasons. Rynn raised an eyebrow, placing her hand on the center of the seal. The skin around the seal was slightly red, as if it had been burned.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning.

"A seal," Kankurou replied.

"...Seal for what?" she asked, looking from Gaara to Kankurou and back again.

"_Fuin O Suru No Shukaku_," Kankurou answered, grinning.

"Fuin O Suru..." Rynn's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Gaara, who was grinning slightly. "Really? It worked?"

He nodded, pulling his shirt down to cover the seal.

Rynn looked at Kankurou, who nodded, grinning. "He slept for three days," the young Kazekage informed her. "Safely."

Rynn turned and grinned at Gaara, throwing her arms around his neck. "That's awesome, Gaara-kun!"

Gaara put an arm around her, looking up at Kankurou.

By rule, Gaara's eyes hardly ever showed emotions. They were blank, green orbs, confusing to anyone who couldn't understand him, which was everyone except his closest friends. In fact, the last time Kankurou had seen any emotion in his eyes, Gaara had been six. And that emotion had been pained. But there was a new look in Gaara's eyes. At first, it was hard to place, especially in those eyes. Then, all at once, Kankurou knew.

"Arigato, Kan-nii-chan," Gaara whispered, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes.

Kankurou smiled, ruffling Gaara's fluffy red hair. "Any time, bro."

* * *

**_I wake up in the morning   
Put on my face   
The one that's gonna get me   
Through another day   
Doesn't really matter   
How I feel inside   
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_**

**_But then you came around me   
The walls just disappeared   
Nothing to surround me   
And keep me from my fears   
I'm unprotected   
See how I've opened up   
Oh, you've made me trust_**

**_Because I've nver felt like this before   
I'm naked   
Around you   
Does it show?   
You see right through me   
And I can't hide   
I'm naked   
Around you   
And it feels so right_**

**_I'm tyring to remember   
Why I was afraid   
To be myself and let the   
Covers fall away   
I guess I never had someone like you   
To help me, to help me fit   
In my skin_**

**_I never felt like this before   
I'm naked   
Around you   
Does it show?   
You see right through me   
And I can't hide   
I'm naked   
Around you   
And it feels so right_**

**_I'm naked   
Oh oh yeah   
Does it show?   
Yeah, I'm naked   
Oh oh, yeah yeah_**

**_I'm so naked around you   
And I can't hide   
You're gonna see right through, baby_**

**Song: Naked**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Album: Let go**

**Tribute: Gaara and Rynn**

**_I cannot find a way to describe it   
It's there inside; all I do is hide   
I wish that it would just go away   
What would you do, you do, if you knew   
What would you do_**

**_All the pain I thought I knew   
All the thoughts lead back to you   
Back to what was never said   
Back and forth inside my head   
I can't handle this confusion   
I'm unable; come and take me away _**

I feel like I am all alone   
All by myself I need to get around this   
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you   
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand   
Cause no one understands

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)   
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)   
Take me away   
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)   
(and off and on)

Take me away   
Break me away   
Take me away

Song: Take Me Away

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Album: Under My Skin**

**Tribute: Kankurou and Kyu**

**_She's got   
Tattoos   
And piercings   
She likes Minor Threat, she likes Social Distortion   
My girl's   
A hot girl   
A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment _**

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her   
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover   
My girl's   
A hot girl   
A riot girl and she's angry at the world

Emergency, call 911   
She's pissed off at everyone   
Police, rescue, FBI   
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

And everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly   
But that's okay   
Cause I know, I know, I know my baby would do anything for me   
Yeah!

Christina, wouldn't wanna meet her   
She hates you Britney, so you better run for cover   
My girl's   
A hot girl   
A riot girl and she's takin' on the world, I said...

Emergency, call 911   
She's pissed off at everyone   
Police, rescue, FBI   
She wants a riot, she wants a riot   
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

repeat "Oh..." in backround   
Don't you know that all I really want is you?   
Gotta know that all I really want is you.

Emergency, call 911   
She's pissed off at everyone   
Police, rescue, FBI   
She wants riot, she wants a riot

Emergency, call 911   
She wants a riot, she wants a riot   
Police, rescue, FBI   
She wants a riot, she wants a riot

**Song: Riot Girl**

**Artist: Good Charlotte**

**Album: The Young and the Hopeless**

**Tribute: Temari and Shikamaru**

_**So no one told you life was gonna be this way   
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.   
It's like you're always stuck in second gear   
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even   
your year, but **_

I'll be there for you   
When the rain starts to pour   
I'll be there for you   
Like I've been there before   
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too 

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight   
You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great   
Your mama warned you there'd be days like these   
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees, and 

I'll be there for you   
When the rain starts to pour   
I'll be there for you   
Like I've been there before   
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too 

No one could ever know me   
No one could ever see me   
Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me   
Someone to face the day with   
Make it through all the best with   
Someone who always laughs at   
Even when I'm at my worst, I'm best with you   
Yeah! 

I'll be there for you   
When the rain starts to pour   
I'll be there for you   
Like I've been there before   
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too 

I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you   
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too

**Song: I'll Be There For You**

**Artist: Rembrandts Lyrics**

**Album: _Friends_ Soundtrack**

**Tribute: The six people we love so much!**

OK, Well, that's it! This is the last chapter!

No, seriously.

I love writing stuff with Kyu and Rynn, though...

Kyu is the only one for Kankurou! (Besides me...)

Kyu: (bops SNG over the head with a blunt intrument)

Kankurou: (giggles)

...So anyway, I already wrote some short ficlets for after this, so if anyone wants to know what happens next... or before... let me know. Here's the choices, we'll put it to a vote.

1) Amnesia by sand-nin-gurl

_Kyu, Rynn and Shikamaru go to live with their lovers in Sunaga, expecting a new way of life. But when the village rejects them, and Kyu loses her memory, what will happen to them? And let's throw KYU'S MOTHER into the mix, too... _

_Genre: Romance/Comedy_

_Rated: PG13_

2) Growing Up Sand-nin-style by sand-nin-gurl

_If you think Gaara's childhood was weird, how do you think it would be for his and Rynn's SON?? Kyu and Kankurou, and Gaara and Rynn let their children out lose in the world... Learning life's lessons the hard way._

_Genre: Comedy_

_Rated: PG_

OK, well, that's all I got so far that has a first chapter finished. VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!


End file.
